Harmony or Chaos?
by DragonGirlAngel
Summary: Fairy Tail members haven't been getting along lately. To fix that, Master launches the Sibling Plan: A month long program designed to smooth out relationships in Fairy Tail. How it works: Fairy Tail members are paired in groups of two or three and are forced to act like siblings for an entire month. However, with some dynamic pairs, Master's half-baked plan is just set to go amiss
1. Teaser

Kats: Hello, people of the fanweb! Today, I bring you a brand-new fanfiction called Harmony or Chaos under the name DragonAngelGirl!

Angel: Yep and in this fanfiction we are hoping for more followers

Kats: Many of you know Angel from her previous (unfinished) fanfiction, Our World. However, this is a bit different. Instead of being written by Angel and edited by me, Kats, this story will be a collaboration between the two of us!

Angel: Hey its almost done

Kats: Now that I've started watching Fairy Tail, I can start contributing more! :)

Angel: Yeah, but you still need to finish season 3 *Kats scowls*

Kats: My writing style is a bit different, so I hope you'll enjoy! If you liked Our World, you'll LOVE (name of fanfic). If you didn't like Our World, you'll still probably like this!

Angel: Yeah this will be way better than Our World because I have more experience now

Kats: Well, this is the Prologue (AKA chapter 0) of Harmony or Chaos! Hope you enjoy!

Kats: hehe I nearly forgot the disclaimer! Nor Angel or I own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does! (however, this fanfic storyline is ours)

Harmony or Chaos?

Prologue

(Chapter 0)

Mirajane sat on the edge of her chair looking incredulous. Master's words rang in her ears. Pair Natsu with Lucy as siblings? That wouldn't turn out well. Most of the other sibling matches made sense. But Gray and Juvia? There was a whole world of problems with that. Everyone knew that Juvia was enamored with Gray except for Gray himself. What if he said or did something stupid and made Juvia upset? She'd flooded the guild hall before; she could do it again. Mirajane shook her head. Master sure thought about the pairings, whether it was two people who couldn't get along, or a violent person with a gentle one, or even maybe two people who barely knew each other. But the matches with some of the members were just ridiculous. Would this idea really bring more harmony to Fairy Tail, or would it cause more destruction than before?

Kats: That was chapter 0 of Harmony or Chaos I hope you enjoyed it. Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: It was awesome, also people check out the other fun stories by our pen name DragonAngelGirl. Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW. We love to hear helpful tricks and tips, right Kats

Kats: Well, anyways, please provide your thoughts on this fanfic! We welcome feedback, questions, comments, and stuff! Please, let us know how much you like Harmony or Chaos!

Angel: I just said that oh well. I'm leaving for now Kats, See yah all Next chapter

-Angel + Kats Out


	2. The Fight and The Plan

Angel: Hello

Kats: Hello, everybody! We're proud to bring you Chapter One of Harmony or Chaos!, Oh hey somebody asked how often this'll be updated. Angel and I don't really have a set time, but I work pretty fast, so expect maybe a chapter each week, more or less(?)

Angel: I already replied to that time question in a PM!, anyways we do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does, but we do own this plot line!

Chapter One, Part One

The Fight

Angry shouts echoed through the guild hall. Tables, chairs, and cups flew everywhere. Clouds of dust hung in the air, stirred again and again by the fight below. Insults and threats landed everywhere, as did furious fists. If one were to zoom in right into the thick of the brawl, they would find two people at the heart of the battle: Natsu and Gray. It's no mystery whose fault the vicious fight was. They had walked up to each other, traded insults, then suddenly they were fighting. Lucy clung to the wall of the hall, moaning. Why did they always have to fight? And why did everybody else get dragged into it? She glanced at Wendy by her side. They must be the only sane people in Fairy Tail!

In the thick of the battle...

"Come and fight me, you coward!" hollered Natsu as he chased after Gray, plowing through the crowd. "I've no problem doing that!" shouted Gray in return, also charging full-force at Natsu. The people they shoved glared angrily at Natsu and Gray, grumbling mutinously, then charged back into fighting. Why were they fighting? Well, who got to fight Natsu/Gray first, of course. "C'mere, ice brain!" "I'm already here, charcoal head!" And so they fought.

On the second floor railing sat master, looking dejected. Would they ever stop fighting? After a few hours, maybe. Sometimes, it seemed like everybody in Fairy Tail hated each other. Why couldn't they work together, in Harmony? Why did they have to fight all the time. Why couldn't they find a peaceful solution to their problems? He gaze was drawn to Natsu and Gray, who, thankfully, were not using magic (yet). He sometimes thought that they were only happy when destroying things. The cat named Happy was joyfully dive-bombing everybody from overhead. The master sighed. They had to be some of the most destructive people in Fairy Tail, which was no small feat. Meanwhile, a spark of fire flared up in the fight.

Hours Later...

The master looked the destruction. Please, let this be a bad dream. Piles of rubble littered the floor. Long marks were gouged into the wall. Pillars had fallen, railings had crumbled. Glass had shattered. That was only the beginning. Small fires burned throughout the hall. Piles of ice shard ice shards speckled the floor. Spots on the wall and floor were charred black. Panting guild members lay on the floor. The master shook his head. They had gone too far! He needed to stop this fighting before they took out half the town! A clever plan fell into place in his head. Yes, that could work. He'd need help, though. "Mirajane! Elfman! Come here! I need your help!" he called.

Chapter One, Part Two

The Plan

For the next few hours, everybody worked hard to clean up. Everybody except master and the people he called up. They sat huddled in a corner whispering frantically. Mirajane looked incredulous. And so we go back to the prologue. Soon, master jumped up to the newly repaired railing and called everybody to meeting. "Now, after this last disastrous fight, it has come to my attention that relationships in Fairy Tail are not the best at the moment, which is why I have come up with a plan," he explained, pausing for effect. Confused murmurs ripped across the hall. "Each member of the guild will be paired with another as siblings for a month. They will live together and do jobs together. There are some groups on three." He stopped again to let his words sink in. The confusion turned to shock. Everybody stared around them, trying to guess who they'd be paired with. "After much consideration, and some help, I have decided who will be with who. I have a good reason for each pair. Violent people with mellow people to help soothe them a bit. I will pair people who don't really know each other so they may form new friendships. Try to guess why your 'sibling' was chosen. Now, with no farther suspense, I announce the siblings!" Nervousness raced through the guild hall. The suspense boiled. Wow, I can't wait to know who I get to have as a sibling! Wendy thought to herself.

"First, Natsu, you are in a group of three." Natsu looked up, curiosity burning in his eyes. "You will be paired with Lucy and Wendy." An amused murmur rippled across the hall. Natsu merely titled his head. No fighting for an entire month? That would be tricky. Lucy and Wendy didn't seem like the violent types. Lucy, maybe, if he made her angry enough. Lucy, however, did not react well. "WHAT?!" she shrieked. "B-but," she stammered. She shook her head in misery and gave a resigned sigh. Wendy was much more cheerful. "Yay!" she cheered. She already saw Natsu as a big brother; that would be easy. And Lucy was always so nice to her. This would be so much fun! Everybody laughed at Wendy's joy.

"Next," continued Master, as if Lucy wasn't wallowing in misery. "Erza, you will also be in a group of three. You will be with Levy and Gajeel." Erza nodded. "Very well," she responded over a choking Gajeel. Levy was shivering. _How can she be so calm?_ wondered Lucy deliriously. _I am paired with a maniac, I suppose_, she thought, with a sideways glance at Natsu, who was still musing over his violence options.

"Our only two talking cats will be together. (Angel's Note: This story is based before the Edolas Arc) Happy, Carla, enjoy yourselves!" Happy squealed with glee. Finally, a chance alone with Carla. He glanced shyly over to the uptight white cat. She met his gaze and looked away promptly. Stuck with that tomcat for a month? She couldn't last that long!

"Gray, you will be with Juvia," announced Master. A sharp gasp echoed from Juvia. As Master continued naming siblings, everything droned out for Juvia. She was with Gray, with Gray, with Gray! For an entire month! She wanted to scream in unrivaled joy and glee. With Gray, with Gray! Finally! He would finally realize her burning, passionate love! Yes, yes! Was this real? It couldn't be! An amazing dream? This had to be real! She was totally freaking out. Gray watched her in confusion as Juvia let out sharp whimpers and giggles, swinging her head furiously.

As Master announced the last couple, he called for quiet. "Now, remember! You must maintain a sibling relationship at all times!" _Siblings love each other_, thought Juvia. _Siblings fight_, thought Natsu, Gajeel, and a few others. Lucy sighed. "Siblings can be crazy," she moaned. The pairs broke into groups to discuss arrangements. In one corner sat Happy, Carla, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy. Looking at Wendy's uncontained enthusiasm, Lucy sighed again. "At least one of us is happy," she grumbled. "Well," Natsu proclaimed, "I think we should stay at Lucy's place! Wendy, you've never been there yet! It's a really nice place!" Lucy didn't bother to point out he always broke in. "Happy, Carla, you might as well stay there too!" Natsu suggested. "Okay!" squeaked Happy in a daze. Carla sighed. "Well, there isn't much other option." "Wait a moment!" interrupted Lucy. "This is my house you're talking about! You guys can stay there, but I have a few rules! Absolutely no breaking anything! Got it?" she hissed at Natsu. "Y-yes, ma'am!" he stammered. "Good. Now, c'mon, let's go," muttered Lucy. Meanwhile, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy agreed to go camping, and Gray and Juvia agreed to stay at a hotel. Everywhere, muttering groups broke up, heading home. The sibling program would begin the next day. The thought in everybody's head: How will I last an entire month?

-End of Chapter-

Kats: And that was Chapter One of Harmony or Chaos! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: Wow what will go wrong

Kats: Angel and I thought these pairs over very carefully! In theory, everybody in Fairy Tail has been paired, but we will focus on the antics of the main characters.

Angel: yeah sorry for all you fans of the other pairings out there in the fanweb

Kats: For anybody wondering, this is NOT a romance pairing, it is a sibling pairing. However, we have chosen some very 'dynamic' pairs. Erza/Gajeel/Levy was a little random, truthfully!

Angel: Right totally random

Kats: There is much hope that Harmony and Chaos will be much longer in time to come!

-Angel and Kats out


	3. One Day Down Thirty To Go

Angel: We are back, sorry about the glitch before...

Kats: Bringing you Chapter Two of Harmony or Chaos!

Lucy: Hey! You! Why'd you guys pair me with Natsu!?

Gajeel: C'mon! Really?!

Natsu: Who will I fight?!

Erza: I admit displeasure as well.

Angry Guild Members: AHHH we're ANGRY and stuff!

Kats: meep!

-Kats starts running-

Angel: Haha...ummmmm

Everybody: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
>Angel: Calm down this was all Kats idea! (we do not own fairy tail hiro mashima does!)<p>

Everybody: It was!?

Angel: It totally was!

Everybody: We will get you Kats!

Angel: Hah ha they are coming for you Kats!

Levy: Now that I think about it Kats told you to get her an idea and she'd help you type it

Gajeel: Get Angel and Kats!

Everybody: Get Angel and Kats!

Angel: Kats wait up!

-Angel runs after Kats-

Chapter Two

Day One: One Down, Thirty to Go?!

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

"Okay, we're here!" announced Lucy as they neared her apartment. "Whoa, it's so big!" gasped Wendy. "Huh? I don't have my key!" exclaimed Lucy. "Don't worry, I've got it," said Natsu, stepping forward with Lucy's apartment key. "Whaaaaaat?! How'd you get that? Is that how you always get in?" screeched Lucy. Wendy giggled. They all walked in, the cats hovering above. "Well, Carla," drooled Happy. "Shall we find a nice place to stay?" Carla sighed and rolled her eyes as she fluttered after Happy. "It's super nice here!" giggled Wendy. "Yeah, let's keep it like that, okay?" grumbled Lucy. "Well, this won't be much different because it seems like you're always breaking in here!" She dropped down onto her bead and sighed. "Well, want breakfast?" "Yeah!" exclaimed Natsu. With another sigh, Lucy trudged off to make food.

That Evening

Lucy collapsed onto a chair in the guild hall. "What's wrong?" asked Mirajane. "It's Natsu!" Lucy wailed. "He's totally insane! I'll never last an entire month!" Mirajana simply giggled. "I guess it won't be too different, since we were already on the same team." Mirajane giggled again. Lucy remembered Mirajana was just like Happy; she could be a real matchmaker. "Wait a minute...you helped Master choose the pairs!" Lucy realized. Mirajane nodded. Lucy glared at her accusingly. "Well, only some of them," Mirajane confessed. "Yours was my idea. Most of them seemed like a bad idea, though." "Why?!" wailed Lucy. "Oh, it was a good idea. Trust me." Lucy greatly disagreed. "Hey, you guys going to take a job?" asked Mirajane. Lucy shook her head. "No, not today. Tomorrow, maybe." "Well, okay." "Hey, what are the other pairs doing?" questioned Lucy.

Gray and Juvia spent most of the day threatening the hotel manager for a decent-sized room. Gray wanted two beds. Juvia wanted one. Who would win?

Happy and Carla spent most of the day exploring Lucy's apartment for a good place to sleep. They remain undecided.

Erza, Levy, and Gajeel struggled to set up a campsite in the East Forest. None of them had ever gone camping before, except for maybe Levy.

As Lucy swung open the door to her apartment, they encountered two flying cats dashing about the front room. "Still searching?" asked Lucy. "Yeah," said Happy. "Well, I could open the attic for you." "Really? Thanks!" After Happy and Carla rushed into the attic, Lucy began to make dinner. After Natsu scarfed down half the meal, they went into Lucy's bedroom. "Okay, for sleeping," Lucy muttered thoughtfully. She looked around. "Wendy, you can sleep in the bed with me." "Okay!" Lucy glanced at Natsu. "Natsu, you can sleep on the floor." "What?" Lucy totally ignored him. "Well, good night!" And she collapsed onto the bed, ignoring an open-mouthed Natsu.

Gray/Juvia

"You're gonna give us a good room whether you like it or not!" raged Gray. The hotel manager stood backed up against the wall. He glanced over Gray's shoulder at Juvia, who was frantically shaking her head. "Ummm..." the manager stammered. "I, uh, have just the room!" He looked at Juvia again, who was nodding frantically. "Room...uhhhhh...345! Enjoy!" And so he dashed off. As they swung open the door, Juvia gasped in horror. In front of them was a classic hotel room with two double beds. "Looks good," commented Gray, content. "THAT LIAR!" screamed Juvia. She dashed out of the room angrily. "Juvia! Wait! What's wrong?" called Gray in confusion.

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

"H-how do you work this thing?" stammered Erza, struggling with one tent. "Gah! This is so annoying!" raged Gajeel, fighting with another. "Solid script!" chanted Levy. "Fire!" She glanced at Erza and Gajeel. "Done yet, guys? I did my part!" she teased cheekily. Erza glared at her and Gajeel snarled. "How about you set up your tent, Levy?" suggested Erza dryly. "Okay!" A few minutes later... "Done!" "What?!" gasped Erza and Gajeel. "Help me with mine!" they said at the same time. "Okay," Levy giggled.

Happy/Carla

Carla bundled up blankets and pillows into a makeshift bed. "Good enough," she decided, stepping back. Happy came up behind her, nearly covered in blankets. "Nah," he snorted. "Let's make a blanket fort!" "A-a what?" stammered Carla. "You don't expect us to spend an entire month in that boring thing," explained Happy. "So let's make a little blanket house instead. It'll be warmer too!" "Well, okay, I guess," agreed Carla. Together, they built a mini-fort in Lucy's musty attic.

Back to Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

Lucy lay in bed, her head spinning. One day down, thirty to go. How would she ever make it? Next to her, Wendy lay fast asleep. Lucy was amazed that Wendy could sleep. She couldn't, with the monster snoring coming from Natsu. It didn't matter where he was; he still was such a loud sleeper! Lucy sighed. It seemed impossible. At this rate, she wouldn't get any sleep for an entire month!

Kats: And that was Chapter 2 of Harmony or Chaos! Hope you enjoyed! *pant, pant* Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: This chapter is as awesome as ever, but even though I told them the couples were all your idea, they still chased me*pant, pant* (Kats: because you lied! Angel: So I still got chased)

Kats: Anyways, I think we finally outran those angry guild members! *pant, pant*

Juvia and Wendy: Hey!

Kats: Eeeek there they are!

Angel: Please no more running!

Juvia: Thank you so much! Now Gray will finally realize my love!

Wendy: Yeah, thanks! This'll be so much fun!

Kats: uhh... really? You're welcome. Your matches just seemed obvious!

Angel: Yeah totally obvious, also can you please make your other guild members less mad at as

Wendy and Juiva: Sure

Kats: We appreciate the support. Anyways, see you next time! Hopefully the rest of Fairy Tail hasn't found us yet...

Angel: Aye

-Angel and Kats Out


	4. Ladies First

Natsu: Hello people it is I, Natsu, and today we are going to look at chapter three

Lucy: this time we are not going to let those girls torture our lives

Angel: Really, You know me and Kats have more power than you could imagine

Erza: Really

Angel: Yes

Kats: We write the story duh, we choose what happens next

Angel: Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last!

Wendy: Angel-sama and Kats-sama do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter Three

Day Two: Ladies First!

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

"Natsu, get out of the bed!" Lucy yells as she wakes up Natsu. "I made breakfast! Hurry up, or Wendy will eat everything good." And off went Natsu. "Now, you two, eat up! We're going on a job today, got it?" "Yay!" cheered Wendy. She paused. "Who gets to choose the job?" Lucy froze. "Well, ladies first, so why don't you decide? I don't care what we do," she decided. "Okay!" agreed Wendy. "Should we ask Natsu what he thinks?" she asked, looking at Natsu, who was scarfing down food. Lucy followed Wendy's gaze. "Nah."

Wendy stared hard at the request board. "Hmmmm," she mumbled. Lucy stood just behind her, smiling patiently. "It's your choice," she prompted. "Take all the time you want!" "C'mon, hurry up!" moaned Natsu. "You're taking forever! I wanna fight something!" Lucy shook her head. "Patience, Natsu! This is Wendy's choice. Let her decide, okay? Also, you know there's more to life than just fighting, right?" "There is?" "Yeah, genius! *sigh*" "I've chosen!" exclaimed Wendy. "About time!" "What did you choose, Wendy?" asked Lucy. Wendy help up a piece of paper decorated with a dense forest. "Find a buried treasure," read Lucy. "Hidden deep in a forest, an ancient treasure lies buried. Track it down, dig it up, and bring it to me. Reward: 90,000 Jewels. Sounds good!" "Well, let's go!" giggled Wendy. "Hurry up, Natsu!" called Lucy. "Hey, wait!" interrupted Natsu. "I don't like this job! Where's the fighting?" "Tough luck! Let's go!" snarled Lucy as she dragged him out the door. "Wait a second!" Natsu begged. ""What?" Lucy demanded. "Are we going to have to ride the train?" Natsu questioned meekly, with a small hope they would walk. "Yes," Lucy replied, crushing his hope to smithereens. "I don't want to ride the train," Natsu murmured to himself, "but I have to go on the job. Alright, I guess I'll force my self to ride the dreaded train." "Let's got off then, shall we?" Lucy exclaimed with quite a lot of excitement. "Yes, let's!" Wendy cheered.

~After many hours of traveling~

"We are finally off the dang train!" Natsu crowed with excitement. "Yeah, but now after the hours of peace we have to listen to your obnoxious noise," Lucy sighed disappointedly. "What did you say?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Nothing" Lucy murmured to herself. "Lets get going guys!" Wendy cheerfully exclaimed.

~Five Miles of Walking Later~

"We are finally here" Natsu said grumpily. "Well, this is the place," stated Lucy. "It's so big!" gasped Wendy. They stood on a large rocky outcrop overlooking an immense, dense jungle. "So, when do I get to fight?" asked Natsu. "We just walked like, 50 miles, and I don't get to fight?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "So, now what?" she asked Wendy. "Well, I choose this job thinking Natsu could sniff out this treasure for us," she explained. "Okay, then," said Lucy. "Hey! Natsu! You hear that? Find the treasure!" Natsu looked at her disdainfully. "No," he pouted. "Not until I can fight something." "Whaaaat?!" Lucy wailed. "It's okay," soothed Wendy. "I'm a dragon slayer too! I can try to find it. Just let me taste the air." "Oh, right," gasped Lucy. "Okay, go ahead!" Wendy stood there with her eyes closed, opening and closing her mouth. "Okay," she mumbled eventually. "This way, I think." She lead them down a steep path into the jungle. After wandering around for what seemed like hours, Wendy finally stopped. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I just can't do it!" "It's okay," soothed Lucy. "We'll use this map the client gave us."

"You had a map?" gasped Natsu and Wendy. "Yeah," said Lucy, looking confused. "Th-this entire time?" stammered Wendy. "Why didn't you use it?" demanded Natsu. "Well, it's not very good," replied Lucy, pulling out a rolled-up piece of paper from her pocket. "Wow, that _is_ terrible!" said Wendy. "Well, I'll try, anyway," decided Lucy. They followed Lucy in a seemingly aimless path through the jungle.

"Okay, I give up!" declared Lucy. "This map is horrible. I can't do it!" "Well, it is getting late," commented Wendy. "Why don't we camp here for the night? Tomorrow Natsu can try to find the treasure. Please, Natsu?" "Fine." "Yay!" They spread out the tents Lucy packed and started a campfire withNatsu's help. "Well, good night," sighed Lucy. Eventually, they all fell alseep under the lullaby of Natsu's snores.

Earlier That Day...

Happy/Carla

"Good morning, sweet Carla!" cheered Happy, climbing out from the blanket-house. "Shall we go to the guild hall and get a job?" "Yeah, whatever," sighed a sleepy Carla.

At Fairy Tail

"Wow, what job to pick?" mused Happy. "Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" raged Carla. "Oh, here's one!" exclaimed Happy, snatching a request from the board. It read:

**Catch Fish **

**Please catch as many fish as you can and bring them to me. Lately, there have been less and less fish in the ponds of the kingdom of Troutland, but fish is King Salmon's favorite food. Once you are finished, bring the fish to me, his adviser Carpface, and I will pay you according to amount, size, and quality of the fish. **

_*Note: Fishy Fishy Lake is a great fishing place to start _

"I don't know," mused Carla. "It sounds fishy." "Ha! Nice one, Carla!" "I didn't mean it like that! It just doesn't seem sensible. What if this guy pays us a tiny bit according to how much we catch? We could get totally cheated!" "Who cares? I love fish! Besides, it's the only job we can really do." "Ugh. Fine. How will we get there? FishyFishy Lake is really far away!" "We fly, of course! Let's go!"

After a Long Flight...

"No more!" decided Carla. "I am exhausted. I refuse to fly any farther. We shall walk the rest of the day!" "Okay, sweet Carla," agreed Happy. He refused to admit it, but Happy was tired as well. They landed. "In fact, it is rather late. Shall we camp here for the night?" asked Carla. "Okay. Let's make a bed of fish!" "No, that's a horrible idea!"

Earlier That Day...

Gray/Juvia

They stood in front of the request board. "Well, ladies first," said Gray. "Okay, darling," sighed Juvia. She stared at the board and suddenly squealed with excitement. "What?" stammered a confused Gray. "This is perfect!" cheered Juvia, holding up a request. "Magic ice sculpture contest...hey, it's today...ice wizards needed, prize is 80,000 J. Okay, sounds good. Let's go!"

Juvia impatiently stood in the stone paved plaza as Gray tried to get an idea. "Hey!" someone called from across the park. "What is it?" Gray shouted. "Remember me, Gray?" the person came forward. "You're here too?" gasped Gray. Standing in front of them was Lyon (*Kats's note: Angel always says his name wrong haha...I give her credit for having him show up). "What're you doing here?" demanded Gray. "Same as you. Competing in the contest, of course." Gray glared at Lyon as he returned to his area. As Gray experimented with ice sculptures, the judge came around, having a last check before the judging began. "Very good," he complimented as he neared Gray's sculpture. Gray smiled smugly. Gray watched as the judge approached Lyon. "Where is your sculpture?" asked the judge. "Right here," said Lyon. He walked a bit away and held out his hands. "Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" he chanted. "Wow!" the judge gasped. "Living ice! I think you have a win soon, sir."(Angel's note: Lyon you showoff) Lyon flashed a smug glance at Gray. Gray scowled at him. "Let me help!" begged Juvia. She conjured up water and twisted it into a beautiful sculpture. "Freeze it!" she prompted. Temporarily distracted by the judge moving in, Gray absently froze all the water in range.

"Hey! Juvia, where'd you go?" questioned Gray. Little did he know, Gray had frozen Juvia in the ice as well as her sculpture. The judge walked forward. "Wow! Nice! I think you have a win, sir." He placed a first place ribbon on the sculpture. _My love made it beautiful_, thought Juvia. "Juvia, where are you?" Gray repeated, ignoring Lyon's dirty looks. "Right here, my love!" called Juvia. "Juvia! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I froze you!" "It's okay. Please, free me!" "Uh, yeah, right. It'll thaw soon."

"That didn't take long at all," commented Gray as they neared the hotel. "Yeah, and we won with the power of love!" sang Juvia. "Huh? Oh, here we are!" Gray held open the hotel door. That night, Juvia lay impatiently in her own bed. She listened carefully to hear Gray's gently snores. He was finally asleep. She glanced side to side, then tip toed over to Gray's bed. Quietly, she climbed in next to Gray. Who knows how Gray would react when he woke up.

Earlier That Day...

Erza/Levy/Gajeel

"Let's do some exciting job!" shouted Gajeel. "Nope!" said Erza. "Ladies first. Levy chooses today." Gajeel watched in misery as Levy took a translating job.

A Few Scribbles Later

"Done!" announced Levy. "Okay!" shouted Gajeel. "Let's fight something now!" "Nope!" said Erza. "Ladies first. I choose now." Despite her words, Erza chose an 'Eliminate this monster' job, to Gajeel's delight. They rode a train to the general area, then walked to the lair of the beast, located in an expansive windswept plain. They gazed down an enormous hole in the earth. "Must be some beastly monster," snorted Gajeel over the roaring wind. Out of the hole hopped...*Long Pause*...a bunny. "That's the monster?!" wailed Gajeel. "Very well," said Erza. "Requip!" *slash, slash, dice* "EEEEEE!" squealed the bunny, running away as fast as possible." Well...that was easy, was that all?" asked a disappointed Gajeel. Just then, a low rumbling echoed from the cave. Out came...*Another Long Pause Later*...the real monster! It towered twenty feet high and sported enormous fangs and claws. "ROAR!" it roared. "That's more like it!" laughed Gajeel. "Requip!" chanted Erza. *slash, slash, dice* THUD. The monster fell to the ground. "B-but I wanted to fight!" whined Gajeel. "Tough. This was my job. Deal with it," snapped Erza.

Together, they dragged the monster to the village, where they rented a hotel room to stay the night. No fighting for poor Gajeel.

-End Of Chapter-

Kats: That was Chapter Three: Day Two of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: Poor Boys

Kats: Fun fact! There are no words in the English language that rhyme with 'angel'

Angel: I don't care

Kats: *ugh* it's a FUN FACT, genius! (its part of your pen name!)

Angel: I know

Kats: Well, I hope you enjoyed! BTW, we're aiming for one chapter every day or every other day. At this moment, Wendy and Juvia are rounding up the angry Fairy Tail members for us!

Wendy and Juvia: Right, Kats-sama!

Angel: yep thanks girls, Bye Fanweb

-Angel and Kats out.


	5. Shout, Poke, Clang

Angel: Hey People of the FanWeb

Kats: We're here today bringing you another chapter of Harmony or Chaos!

Angel: Yes we are and it's awesome

Kats: We have some big things planned for the chapter! Let me just say that Happy and Carla have a pretty exciting job...

Angel: And you readers say, but they just went fishing! What's exciting about that? (Ps: I helped write this story line and it will not be boring)

Kats: You'll just have to wait and see...

Angel: Me and Kats don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

Chapter Four

Day Three: Shout, Poke, Clang

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

"Wake up, Natsu!" urged Lucy. "We have a treasure to find, remember?" Natsu groaned. "Do I have to?" "Yes, idiot! You promised. Get up!" Natsu sighed and stood up. "But this early?" he whined. "This is a normal time!" "Yeah, yeah whatever." He sniffed the air a few times then pointed deeper into the jungle. "That way." "Hooray, let's go!" cheered Wendy. Lucy, amused by Wendy's contagious enthusiasm, set off at a brisk pace. Wendy scampered behind her cheerfully. "Not so fast!" wailed Natsu, completely ignored by the girls.

"No so sharp in the morning, huh?" commented Lucy. "It seems so," replied Wendy. "Honestly, its pretty weird," said Lucy with a backwards glance at Natsu. "Usually he's 'all fired up' and ready to go, all super energetic. It's pretty strange to see him like this." "It must be," giggled Wendy. "Didn't he want to fight stuff super bad yesterday?" "Yeah, he did," realized Lucy. "Although he must have forgotten about it," she added. "Yeah," agreed Wendy.

They walked for a while until Natsu shouted to stop. "Right here," he said, pointing to the ground in front on him. "Great!" exclaimed Lucy. She pulled out three shovels from the bag. "Buried treasure, here we come!" laughed Wendy, grabbing a shovel for herself and tossing one to Natsu. The three of them dug, and dug, and dug, until...

THUD. The ground caved in beneath them and they fell into an enormous cavern. "Well, here we are," stated Natsu, calmly getting up and dusting himself off. "You knew this was going to happen?" wailed Lucy, still splayed on the floor. "Yeah, of course I did." "How did you know?" asked Wendy, also getting up. "I smelled it," replied Natsu casually. "How do you SMELL a cave!?" exclaimed Lucy. "I didn't smell the cave, I smelled what was in it." "W-what was that?" Lucy stammered, suddenly afraid. She jumped up and scurried to the wall. Sadly, she couldn't climb out. The dark gray cave walls were sheer and smooth. She took a moment to examine the cave. It was large and round, with no visible passageways. Long stalactites and stalagmites hung from the ceiling and rose from the floor (Kats's note: a stalactite is on the ceiling, and stalagmites are on the floor. Columns are where the two meet). The end of the cave faded into darkness. "W-what did you smell?" Lucy repeated shakily. Wendy tasted the air. Her face paled.

"W-what's wrong?" Lucy stammered. "What did I smell?" Natsu echoed distractedly. "Oh, the monster guarding the treasure." "Monster?!" shrieked Lucy. "Why did you take us here!?" she raged. "I-I wanted to fight the monster," stammered Natsu. "And besides, it's guarding the treasure! You wanted me to take you to the treasure, so that's what I did!" Even Lucy couldn't argue with that. Just then, a low growling echoed from the shadowy end of the cavern. The monster lumbered out of its hiding place, disturbed by the argument. It snarled and fixed Lucy with an angry stare. The monster was about ten feet tall, with long, twisting horns and savage fangs.

"Fight it, Natsu!" Lucy screeched. Natsu looked disappointed. "No," he said. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" screamed Lucy. "Why not!?" "It's not scary enough. I was hoping for a real fight." "Shut up and fight it!" " I told you no!" "Tough! You've wanted to fight all morning, and now's your chance. Now, GO!" "Y-yes ma'am," Natsu stammered, shrinking away from Lucy's wrath. With a burst of flame, he launched himself towards the monster.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" *whoosh*

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist! *thud*

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" *pow*

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" *scorch*

"Done!" announced Natsu moments later. "That was fast!" gasped Lucy and Wendy. "It was no big deal," said Natsu. "That was easy! Even you could have beat it up, Lucy!" "Gee, what a compliment," snorted Lucy. "Is the treasure back there?" asked Wendy. "Let's see," replied Natsu. They ventured cautiously into the hungry shadows, the way lit by Natsu's flickering flame. "Here!" shouted Lucy. They rushed over to her. At her feet was a large wooden chest, worn down by time and scratched thoroughly by the monster. It was elaborately decorated with swirling vines of shining gold. "Looks promising," commented Natsu. "Indeed it does," agreed Lucy. She paused and glanced up at Natsu. "Natsu, you carry it." "What!?" "Now, we need a way out of here." "I think I know how," offered Wendy. "Oh, really? How?" asked Lucy as Natsu lifted up the heavy chest. "Well, I could use some magic, and get us out of here." "Okay!"

*whoosh* "Sky Dragon Dues Eques!" Wendy's physical strength increased, and she jumped up in the air and hit the ceiling. *boom* The ceiling caved in and poof! The sky was beginning to show again. Wendy then used her wind magic to lift everyone up to the surface.

/and then\

"Freedom!" states Lucy happily. "Okay, let's take this treasure to the client." They trudged through the jungle for hours. Finally, when the dying sun was bleeding over the horizon (Kats's note: I'm talking about a sunset for those confused), they reached the town. "Maybe we should stay at the hotel for a night, and then give it to the client. He lives on the other side of town and I'm really tired," suggested Wendy. "Okay," agreed Lucy.

As they settled in for the night, Lucy turned toward Natsu. "Natsu, hide that treasure chest somewhere. I saw people eyeing it on our way in. We may have some thieves. Be careful, okay?" "Okay," echoed Natsu, not really listening. After a while, they all went to sleep, exhausted from the day's events. That night, a silent shadow drifted in from the window, grabbed the chest (and something else), and darted off without a sound.

Earlier That Day...

Happy/Carla

"Wake up, tomcat!" sniffed Carla. "You'll catch no fish if you sleep in the entire day!" Happy groggily sat up and gave an enormous yawn. "Come on, now. No time for catnaps!" scolded Carla. "Yes, sweet Carla," droned Happy, stumbling after her.

Carla stopped in shock as she gazed over Fishy Fishy Lake. "It's...very...large," she stammered, at a loss for words. Indeed, the lake stretched out for a long way. The distant shore was merely a smudge on the horizon. But that was not what put Carla in such a state. "Whoa," Happy murmured. "Am I in a dream?" "This is real," confirmed Carla. "It's beautiful!" cheered Happy. Every single inch of the lake was occupied by fish leaping out of the water. Water droplets flew up after each splash, twinkling as the rising sun hit them.

"Let's get fishing!" cheered Happy, pulling two fishing rods from his pack. They sat there for a long time, reeling in fish after fish. It seemed like every time they put the line back in the water, another fish immediately moved in. A mountain of fish was growing quick behind them. After a few hours, Happy hooked a big one. "Carla, help me!" he shouted, struggling with the rod. Carla rushed over and grabbed the rod. "Oh, dear," she exclaimed. "It seems you have caught a shark, tomcat." They tugged and tugged. It pulled and pulled. Eventually, the unseen fish yanked so hard it dragged the fishing rod into the water-and Happy and Carla with it. The were dragged down, down, deeper into the water. The light soon faded and darkness rushed in. The water turned icy cold, numbing the cats.

With an soft thud, they hit a stone floor. Carla looked up, dazed by the rush underwater. They were in an enormous underwater cavern. A blueish light tinged the walls, and the floor was wet. However, there was air inside the cavern. Water dripped from the ceiling, forming small pools on the floor. "Where are we?" mumbled Happy. He sat up and stared around, confused and dazed. "**A cavern deep under Fishy Fishy Lake,**" a voice responded. Carla jumped in surprise and looked for the source of the voice. "Carla?" whispered Happy. "Is that you? Your voice sounds weird." A dark laugh echoed through the cavern. "**I have brought the blue cat here. Pretty white cat, you are a bonus. I shall keep you as my pet once blue is disposed of.**" "Who is that?" hissed Carla. "Carla? Is that you? Who else is here?" babbled Happy. "Snap out of it!" snapped Carla, shaking Happy violently. "What-huh? Where am I?" gasped Happy. "Much better," grumbled Carla.

"**Welcome to my home. We are deep under Fishy Fishy Lake,**" the voice explained. The voice has a resonating quality, and it sent shivers up the cats' spines. "Who are you?" demanded Carla. "**Who am I?**" the voice laughed. Slowly, the speaker came into the light. It was an enormous fish. It was night black. Dark gills sliced across either side of its gigantic head. Large**, beady black eyes sought out Happy. Long, ragged fins rose from its back, sides, and tail. Strangest of all, the fish was floating slightly in the air. "****I," it explained regally, " Am the fish lord. You may call me Great Fish or Lord Fish.I am the ruler of all fish. I have made my home in Fishy Fishy Lake. However, the extreme consumption of fish has angered me. Therefore, I have ordered all my fish to withdraw and live in seclusion, here in the lake, or other secret locations. Soon, there will be no fish left in all of Earthland! However, I need revenge. The Great Blue One has eaten more fish than any human combined. I hoped you may come here to fish one day.**" Lord Fish glared down at Happy. "**You have eaten far too many of my subjects. Now, I shall eat you!**" And in one swift moment, Lord Fish gulped down Happy. Carla stood with her eyes wide open. It had happened so fast! Lord Fish glanced down at Carla. She stiffened and stepped away. "**I find the taste of talking cat rather pleasant. I shall eat you too, white one.**" *Gulp* And down she went.

The inside of the fish was squishy. Very squishy. It was utterly disgusting, Carla decided. "You got eaten too?" asked Happy. She was too shaken and disgusted to reply. "This is embarrassing!" wailed Happy. "I just got eaten by a fish, of all things!" He froze and looked at the fishy walls thoughtfully. *munch* "What're you doing?!" wailed Carla. Happy was eating the fish from the inside. "Help me here," he mumbled. "I can't do this all by myself!" Reluctantly, Carla walked over to the wall. She gave the flesh a tentative poke. "This is delicious!" announced Happy, his face smeared with fish insides. Throwing up in her mouth, Carla shuddered and poked the fish again.

"Hey, where'd you get those?" questioned Happy in utter confusion. He watched as Carla stabbed the fish wall with a fork, put the flesh on a plate, cut it up with a small knife, then ate it daintily with the fork. She didn't respond. "Where'd you get silverware?" No answer. Happy continued gorging himself on the fish.

Outside, Lord Fish's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what his dinner was doing. How embarrassing, being eaten by his own food! And he fell to the ground. Two dripping wet cats, covered in slime, crawled out of the fish's mouth. Carla shuddered in disgust. "How will we get out?" demanded Carla. "Easy!" stated Happy. "We have defeated your Fish Lord! Take us to the surface alive or be consumed!" he called out. Tons of fish rushed in, propelling them to the surface. "Well, we fixed that problem!" declared Happy, lying on the gravely bank of the lake near the pile of fish. Carla couldn't believe he wanted to keep fishing. With much difficulty (on the fish's side) they got Lord Fish to the surface and added him to the pile. "How about we deliver the fish?" asked Carla wearily. Happy nodded mutely. The tied the fish up in a basket and took off, the fishing dangling beneath them.

They crashed in front of the client. "Here's your fish!" wailed Carla. The client's eyes lit up in delight. He counted the fish, weighed them, dragged them off inside a storehouse, an finally paid them 100,000J. Since it was late, they decided to stay at the nearby hotel, Fishy Fishy Palace.

Gray/Juvia

Gray yawned and stretched in bed. He froze as his hand hit something lying next to him. He slowly turned his head to find Juvia lying in the bed with him, fast asleep with a dreamy look on her face. "Whoa!" he shouted, jumping out of bed. Juvia started and woke up. "What's wrong my love?" she asked sleepily. "J-Juvia, why are you in my bed?" asked Gray. "Hmm?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Something clicked, and she jumped up, embarrassed. "Oh-uh, dear, it seems I did a bit of sleepwalking," she stammered, madly improvising. "I-I sometimes get up in night, and-uh-walk around. Y'know, it's just a thing, I-I'm really sorry, it w-was an accident, not on purpose, I was completely asleep, not at all awake, totally unconscious, just..." she trailed off, realizing she was babbling on and on. Gray glared at her suspiciously.

At the Request Board...

Juvia turned to Gray. "I picked yesterday, my love, so you can pick today," she said. "Okay," responded Gray. He stared hard at the request board. Finally, his eyes lit up. "Aha!" he exclaimed, snatching a request. "This'll be perfect for you, Juvia!" She leaned over and eyed it with interest. "Underwater sea search," she read. "Find the lost city of Cytantis, chart its location, and win 500,000 J. Wow, seems like good pay! Thank you, my love!"

They rode the train to the port town of Hargeon. They stood at the shore. "Okay, here we are!" Gray stated the obvious. "This is where Cytantis is supposed to be. Shall we go in?" Juvia nodded numbly, then conjured up an oxygen bubble for Gray. They dove in, much to the astonishment of onlookers. Juvia propelled them deeper with her water magic. They paddled in the deep water. Brightly colored fish darted in and out around the tangled seaweed. Dull rocks littered the floor. The paddled deeper. Soon, the sun was only a blurred light when they looked up. Below them was an abyss of darkness. Everything was quiet. Less fish inhabited the area, so they were utterly alone. The water was icy cold.

"We just swim around until we find this city, right?" asked Gray. Juvia nodded, scanning the ocean for any signs of the city. Secretly, this quiet nothingness put Gray on edge, and he wanted to get out and soon. They searched and searched and searched but found nothing. Gray couldn't feel anything anymore, the water was so cold. Juvia spotted him shivering and shot boiling water his way. "Here, my love! Be warmed by the warmth of my heart!" Gray had no idea what she meant, but he felt better. Juvia said weird things like that all the time.

"I can see why this city is lost," commented Juvia after a few more hours in the blue void. Gray nodded his agreement.

"This is pointless!" wailed Gray after three more hours. "Tons of people have probably searched for this thing! How are we supposed to find it?" He stopped and glanced at Juvia. "I guess none of them had you, Juvia. Your water magic is really helpful." Juvia blushed a million times and nearly fainted. "W-why thank you, my love!" she stammered, but Gray had already paddled away. "Now, it has to be here somewhere," he grumbled.

They searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched and searched until they both were utterly exhausted. They had little sense of time suspended in the blue-black abyss. Gray hated water and everything about it at this point. Juvia, however, felt it was the most romantic moment ever. What a perfect time to confess her love!

"G-Gray, I," she began shyly. When Gray didn't interrupt, she took the opportunity to continue. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I LOVE you, Gray!" She stared at him, desperately praying he wouldn't refuse. However, Gray didn't catch her confession. All he heard was some mumbling and the word 'love', which Juvia had emphasized. "You love this quest? Hah! I think I absolutely HATE it!" he replied, shaking his head. Juvia, some distance away, only heard some mumbling, the word 'hate', and saw Gray shaking his head.

She was crushed. He had denied her! Denied her burning love, strong enough to level mountains, drain oceans, destroy worlds, and he denied her! She felt a burning rage build up inside her. Her strong, charming, daring, handsome, clever prince would have to DIE! If she couldn't have him, nobody could! She couldn't let that tricky girl Lucy take him! "Face my rejected rage!" she screamed. At the surface, it started to rain. Not a gentle little sprinkle. Hargeon was hit with a vicious storm out of nowhere, water pouring buckets from the sky.

Underwater, the water began to heat to a boiling point, burning anything that came close. The currents swirled and swirled, created a massive underwater whirlpool. Gray became caught in the vortex, being whipped around and around and around. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" screamed Juvia. "Die in my whirlpool of hate, rejection, misery, and jealousy!" Gray barely had time to wonder what she was talking about before the whirlpool became even more fierce. "**DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!**" chanted Juvia in a blind rage. "WhhhhAAAAAATttttt AAAARRRRRreeeeeeeee YYYYYooouuu TAAAALLLLLkkkking ABOUT?!" wailed Gray as he spun around and around. "YOU HAVE REJECTED ME! NOBODY CAN HAVE YOU!" cried Juvia. "IIIIIII NEEEEEvvvvvvEEEEERrrrrr RREEEEEEEEjeeeeeeeeeectEEEEEEEED YOOOOOOuuuu!" shouted Gray. _What in the world does she mean, __rejected?_ a dizzy Gray thought. "You never rejected me?" Juvia repeated, the swirling waters slowly abating. "Y-yeah," stammered a dizzy Gray, still caught in the aftermath. "Y-you s-said you loved this q-q-quest, and I d-d-d-d-disagreed," he explained shakily. "That's what you meant?" whispered Juvia. "Yeah, w-what else w-w-would I m-mean?" responded Gray.

Juvia paddled there, dumbstruck. She had simply misheard Gray? All of that-all that magic energy expelled-because she had misheard him? How dumb she was! _She_ should die, not Gray, Juvia decided. How could she be more stupid? Juvia hoped she hadn't done any damage to the city. "M-my apologies," stammered Juvia numbly. Without another word, she continued the search. Gray paddled after her. "What was that about?" he called. "What are you sorry for? What did you mean by rejected?" Juvia was far too embarrassed to answer.

Earlier That Day...

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

They collected the reward for slaying the monster, then took a train home. As they arrived at Fairy Tail, Gajeel stormed up to Erza. "Hey!" he shouted. Erza stopped and regarded him loftily. "Yes?" she questioned patiently. "We're gonna do an exciting job today, where I get to contribute!" demanded Gajeel. "Actually, no," dismissed Erza. Gajeel gaped at her. "We're taking a day off today to relax and go shopping." "Shopping?!" "Yes, shopping. Now, come along. Levy, would you like to go to the bookstore?" Levy nodded. They exited the hall, followed by a disappointed Gajeel.

"Do you have any books in different languages?"Levy asked the astonished bookstore worker. "M-maybe," he responded. "This way, miss." He lead Levy off into a different aisle. Erza wandered aimlessly around the store. Her path took her to the romance section. She picked a random book off the shelf. "A Fateful Encounter," she read off the front cover. Erza gave an absent shrug and opened the book.

Gajeel sat slumped in one off the chairs, waiting for Levy to finish. Another bookstore worker approached him. Gajeel looked up angrily. "H-hello, sir," the worker stammered nervously. "I see you like...piercings. We have some books on that, sir." And against his will, Gajeel was lead off into the store.

Levy wound up buying seven different books, each in a different language. Erza disdainfully put A Fateful Encounter back on the shelf. Gajeel fought with the worker until he got away. They stopped at Erza's armor maker's shop so Erza could pick up some repairs.

Then they walked over to the cake shop-also at Erza's will. She walked up to the front counter. "Fifty souffles and fifty strawberry cheesecakes, please," the worker's eyes widened. "May I ask who these goods are for?" he questioned. "Oh, they're all for me." _WHAT?_ thought Gajeel, Levy, and worker.

They then wandered aimlessly through the streets until they encountered a certain shop that caught Gajeel's eyes. "Can we go in there?" he asked, pointed to a metalworking shop.

Gajeel marched up to the front desk. "Give me all your scrap iron!" demanded Gajeel. "Excuse me, sir. What do you mean by that?" asked the worker. "I mean what I say!" snarled Gajeel. "Give me all your scrap iron!" He shouted louder and louder. *shout, shout*

As they argued, Levy aimlessly wandered over to a part of the store where they were displaying fancy light pens. She absently poked one over and over. *poke, poke*

Erza had buried herself in the piles of metal merchandise at one end of the store. The metal was incredibly loud. It clanged whenever she moved. *clang, clang*

Gajeel goes *shout, shout*

Levy goes *poke, poke*

Erza goes *clang, clang*

*shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang* *shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang* *shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang* *shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang* *shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang* *shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang* *shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang* *shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang* *shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang* *shout, shout* *poke, poke* *clang, clang*

"Well, sir, that'll be 50,000 J." "I'M ASKING FOR SCRAP METAL NOT STAINLESS STEEL!" "Yes, sir, but it is still store merchandise." "I COULD EASILY BEAT YOU UP AND TAKE IT WITHOUT ANY EXTRA CHARGE!" "I beg to differ, sir. Criminal charges would no doubt catch up with you. I have eyewitness account." "WHO CARES I'LL BEAT UP THE ARMY TOO!" "Likely. A force over (large number), and you and what army?" "I'M A WIZARD YOU FOOL!" "Yes, but you are still greatly outnumbered. Sooner or later you shall be overpowered." "MY GUILD WILL BACK ME UP!" "Why would a legal guild help a criminal beat up the army?" "I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!" "Not a criminal _yet_, but you will be if you plan to follow through with that half-baked plan of yours." "LISTEN DUDE! STOP BEING SO INFURIATINGLY CALM AND FIGHT ME!" "Sir, are you going to buy the metal or not?" "I'LL NEVER BUY YOUR DIRTY WARES!" "Okay, then." "COME ON!" "Come on what? You refuse to buy the wares, so either leave or browse with your friends." *poke, clang* "THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS DON'T GO MAKING ASSUMPTIONS!" "Okay, then. Accomplices? Acquaintances? It doesn't really matter." "THEY"RE NEITHER!" "Okay, then. Whatever you say." "SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING!" "Sir, are you going to leave or keep shouting at me?" "SHOUTING AT YOU, OF COURSE!" "And what does that accomplish?" "IT ACCOMPLISHES LOTS!" "Like?" "LIKE, LIKE, like, like...I guess it isn't really useful." "Sir, now that you've calmed down, so you wish to shop or leave?" "I guess I'll buy the metal," grumbled Gajeel. "Excellent!" stated the worker. I'll be right back." she disappeared behind a door.

Levy poked the fancy light pens.

"Hey, guys, how do I look?" asked Erza, emerging from the metal pile. Gajeel and Levy gasped. Erza was wearing a full-blown steampunk metal dress. The metal itself was smoky gray, shining dully. The back half of the dress ankle-length, but the front half only went to her knees. A thick wire circled the waist, and the skirt was elaborately decorated with iron roses, swirling metal vines, and shifting patterns. The sleeves went to Erza's elbows, ending in a short metal wire. Little metal feathers decorated her wrists, ankles, shoulders, and the blouse. A beautiful metal feather headdress adorned her head (Angel's and Kats's notes: we're horrible at describing clothes, hope this was satisfactory).

"Whoa," gaped Levy. Gajeel was speechless. All he could think was,_that dress looks tasty_. The worker came back with a huge basket stuffed with iron scraps. She looked at Erza. "Nice dress, miss. Do you wish to buy?" Erza nodded. "Yes, please." "Okay, ma'am. That'll be 100,000 J." _So expensive! _thoughy Gajeel and Levy. Erza nodded, completely nonchalant. "Very well. I'll take it." The worker looked delighted. _Such good sales today. I can't believe they fell for it! I basically doubled the prices_, the worker thought as they left the store. As Gajeel munched on his metal, he glanced at Erza, who was still wearing her latest purchase. "Mind if I eat that dress?" he asked carelessly. Erza stared at him for the longest time.

"Requip!" she chanted. She help a long, wicked looking sword. "I'll take that as a no," stuttered Gajeel as he stumbled to the campsite.

~End of Chapter~

Kats: And that was Chapter Four of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: I totally gave the description for Erza's dress.

Kats: Actually, you told me what you wanted it to look like and I typed it.

Angel: So, Wendy, how was the Chapter?

Kats: *UGH* (ignored)

Wendy: It was awesome, Angel-sama

Angel: Girls have you rounded up Fairy Tail yet?

Juvia: Yes, Angel-sama (angry shouts echo from behind her)

Kats-sama: Why aren't you addressing ME as -sama?

Wendy: Kats-sama, we have brought a friend!

Kats: much better...who?

Happy: Hello!

Kats: *cautiously* are you angry at us?

Happy: Well, you paired me with sweet Carla, but you made me get eaten by a fish!

Angel: That was Kats's idea!

Kats: *gulp* it actually was... (proof how weird my ideas are)

*zzzzziiipppppp*

-Kats out

Angel: She thought it would be funny...*stares in distance thoughtfully*

-Angel out

Wendy: Well...ummmm...goodbye...fanweb?

-Cast out


	6. Stolen, Treasure and Egg

Kats: Hello everybody, this is Kats and I'm bringing you Chapter Five of Harmony or Chaos

Angel: What's up?

Kats: Well, last chapter was pretty action-packed, so this one won't be as long, but Gray and Juvia get their spotlight this chapter

Juvia: Yay!

Angel: I thought this chapter was Happy and Carla's spotlight!

Kats: No they had it last time!

Angel: Now that that's clear, what about Natsu's group and Erza's group?

Kats: Well, Erza's group got a humor scene last time, so I suppose they get some action this time. Natsu's group had action last time, they'll be more humor today, I suppose

Natsu: Kats is still my favorite writer! (Kats: Why thank you, Natsu! You're my favorite character!)

Angel : You-!

Happy: Well, Angel is MY favorite writer! *Kats made me get eaten by a fish!* (Angel approves of this message)

Angel: Heh, take that, Kats!

Other Guild Members: I like Kats!

Other Half: I prefer Angel!

Everybody: OUR WRITER IS THE BEST!  
>*argue, argue*<p>

Wendy: I think they're both great!

Juvia: Do I need to get Ariana to break you guys up? *Ariana=Our World character*

Everybody: NO!

Kats: Disclaimer, Natsu!

Natsu: Kats does not own fairy tail, hiro mashima does! (however, angel totally claims it all for herself! so selfish!)

Angel: Disclaimer, Happy!

Happy: Angel does not own fairy tail, hiro mashima does! (however, kats totally claims it all for herself! how greedy!)

Wendy: Please! They're both great!

Juvia: I'm gonna go get Ariana!

Everybody: HUH?!

-Cast left the room-

Angel: *sigh* thank goodness

Kats: Yeah, truce! This is ridiculous!

Angel: Well, enjoy Chapter Five of Harmony or Chaos!

-Angel leaves the room-

Kats: I think I'm still the better writer (Angel *Glares*)

-Kats leaves the room-

Chapter Five

Day Four: Stolen, Treasure and Egg

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

Wendy and Lucy woke up at about seven, so they looked around the room. _Natsu snoring on the other bed, check, luggage in the corner, check, treasure hidden under TV ,check-wait what?_ Lucy thought to herself as she did a survey of the room. Wendy noticed her expression and turned to see what she was staring at. "The treasure- it's gone!" Lucy exclaimed angrily. "What?!" Wendy exclaimed with so much horror that you would think she had seen someone eating pickled plums. Natsu jerked awake at her exclamation and asked, "What's wrong?" "The treasure is gone!" Lucy frantically screamed. She suddenly froze and stared hard at Natsu. "W-what is it?" stammered Natsu in fear as her gaze shifted from suspicion to fury. "It was your job to hide the treasure," she whispered, dangerously calm.

"I'm done for," gulped Natsu as Lucy slowly stood up and strode over to him. Wendy's eyes widened as Lucy took out her whip. Natsu eyed it fearfully. "W-what're you gonna do with that?" he stammered, trembling. She snapped it an inch from his face. Natsu flinched. "What do you think?" she questioned quietly, her voice teeming with rage.

*SNAP!* "Ow! What was thank for!?" "What do you think?"

*LASH* "Ack! That really hurts!" "Why wouldn't it? I'm not bluffing, you fool!"

*CRACK* "Gosh, why are you so angry?" Natsu demanded. He looked angrily at Lucy. She glared back at him.

*SNAP* "What is this about?" Natsu questioned as Lucy lifted the whip up again. Wendy shut her eyes tight.

*LASH* "I do stupid stuff all the time and you've never been this angry! Stop, now!" exclaimed Natsu. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No."

*CRACK* "Seriously! Why?" wailed Natsu. Lucy glared at him and began a flurry of blows in quick succession.

*SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK* *SNAP* *LASH* *CRACK*

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?!" raged Lucy. "I TOLD YOU PERSONALLY TO HIDE THE TREASURE, BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO! AND NOW ITS STOLEN AND IT'LL TAKE US FOREVER TO FIND IT! THE THIEF COULD BE HALFWAY ACROSS FIORE BY NOW! AND WHAT'S MORE, THE THEIF HAD THE ARROGANCE TO TAKE MY KEYS AS WELL, WHICH WERE SITTING NEXT TO THE TREASURE! IF YOU HAD JUST HIDDEN IT IN THE FIRST PLACE, THAT DIRTY THEIF WOULDN'T HAD SET THEIR EYES ON MY KEYS!" She emphasized her words with another lash. Realization dawned in Natsu's eyes as he rubbed his arm.

"That's why she's so angry," mused Wendy. "But why is she still whipping him? She's going way overboard!" She watched in horror as Lucy knocked out Natsu with a vicious blow to the head. She strapped the whip back to her belt. Lucy's gaze shot to Wendy. Almost involuntarily, Wendy flinched back. "Heal him," Lucy snapped, then stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. It makes sense now, thought Wendy. She could go all out because I could just heal whatever she did. I hope it doesn't take too much magic energy. She approached Natsu as gentle blue light began to glow from her hands.

Luckily, Natsu was much tougher than Wendy thought. She was amazed he could take such a beating barely scathed. It took her no time to heal the injuries. She had no doubt that Natsu may still be shaken when he awoke. At that thought, Natsu jumped up. "Where is she?" he demanded no one in particular. "Lucy left to go calm down," explained Wendy. Natsu narrowed his eyes. Flame enveloped his hand. "When she comes back, she's gonna pay!" he promised. "That's not a good idea," advised Wendy. "We need to make finding the thief a priority. Lucy lost her keys! You know how much those mean to her." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Nah, she's just worried how bad Aquarius will beat her up when we find them," he snorted. Still, he stopped raging and resorted to pacing back and forth until she returned.

Lucy swung open the door. "Natsu, find the thief," she demanded. He stared at her blankly. She stared back. Eventually, he sighed. He sniffed the air, then lead the way out of the hotel room.

They stood at the train station. Natsu pointed in the distance. "Whoever it was went that way," he said. Lucy stepped up and said, "Hurry up with the search!" "Fine," Natsu huffed as he ran off. Lucy and Wendy tried to keep up, but their efforts proved futile. "Let's just wait here for him," suggested Wendy.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"I'm back!" Natsu announced as he ran up with Lucy's keys in his hand. "Where is the treasure?!" Lucy demanded. "I already turned it in to the client." "Without us? Well then, hand it over!" Lucy demanded. "Okay greedy," Natsu mumbled under his breath. Natsu handed the jewels over. Lucy snatched them up, then handed a few to Wendy. "Now then, Wendy! Let's get on the train so we can go home," Lucy exclaimed. "Yes let's!" Wendy cheered. "Ugh," Natsu groaned. Thus began the _long_ train ride home.

As the train clattered back to Magnolia, Lucy struggled to shut out Natsu's groaning and moaning. "He's so loud!" she wailed. Lucy froze and stared hard at Natsu, slumped in the seat next to her. He seemed not to hear her. "I guess I'll take a page from Erza's book," she sighed. She whacked Natsu as hard as she could, knocking him unconscious. Wendy gasped. "There," stated Lucy. "Much better!" Wendy was too shocked to reply.

They were on standby for the rest of that day because Natsu did not regain consciousness until the middle of the night. (Lucy's Note: Wait! When did Natsu get so fast?)

Earlier That Day...

Happy/Carla

It was a long flight home. Carla couldn't believe what had happened under Fishy Fishy Lake. She was never going back there! She shuddered. The mere memory make her want to throw up. They took a quick catnap at Lucy's house, then headed to Fairy Tail for another job. As Happy looked up at the board, Carla shoved him aside. "Wait a minute, tomcat! It is my turn to choose a job. Have you never heard of ladies first?" Happy shrugged and let her choose. They stood there. Carla muttered under her breath. Her eyes flicked from one request to another. Happy sighed, bored. He fluttered off and began messing with guild members. Carla stood there, unmoving, for hours. Happy wondered if she had even blinked. Eventually, sunset came and went. Happy stood in front of her and abruptly broke Carla's intense, built-up concentration. "Hey, sweet Carla!" he said. She jumped as if someone had woken her from a deep sleep.

"It's really late. We should go home," he suggested. She nodded and flew after him. As they soared over the streets of Magnolia, Happy turned to Carla. "You didn't find anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "There are no easy jobs on the request board!" she complained. Happy merely sighed.

They entered the blanket fort and fell asleep, exhausted from their adventures. (Kats's note: My apologies, Angel and I couldn't thing of anything to do with them today!)

Earlier That Day...

Gray/Juvia

They dynamic couple continued to search. Juvia was blushing furiously the entire time, thoroughly embarrassed at her earlier freak-out. Her whirlpools had swept them to a new place of the ocean; the landscape was unfamiliar. Gray had seemed to forgotten and recovered; he swam about, checking under every rock. They had no idea how long they had been searching. It just seemed like forever. Eventually, they found a place they had not seen before. They were so deep, all they could see when they looked up was an unbroken mass of dark blue. Below, it darkened to a hungry blackness. There was a beautiful underwater landscape. Gray stone cliffs and outcroppings gave sprit to the previously blank abyss. Even more amazing was the fact that seaweed waved gently in the ocean current, the first plant life they had seen in who knows how long. All the more surprising was that there was fish-living fish-darting playfully around the seaweed.

However, the thing that shocked them most was an enormous city rising out of the rock, stretching out a long way in the opposite direction. It reached up high, seeming to graze the surface. The city was filled with curved buildings, masterfully sculpted to replicate the shifting waves. A beautiful castle towered about everything, the walls covered with soft ripples as if the stone was a pool that had been disturbed by a stone. The lost city of Cytantis.

The quiet tranquility of the city would have been soothing to the weary searchers had it not had one severe problem: the city was deserted. Nothing stirred in the mossy streets. The colorful coral gardens had no one to tend them. A stony silence enveloped the city. It chilled Gray and Juvia right to their bones.

By unspoken agreement, the cautiously swam through enormous gates, carved with dolphins, fishes, and other aquatic life. As soon as they entered the city, an oppressing feeling crashed down on them. It was the oddest thing. They were battered with dislike, unhappiness, and disdain. It was like the city itself did not want them to be there and was trying to drive them out with all its strength. It would have immediately scared off any normal person, but Gray and Juvia were wizards. They resisted with all their might, pushing their way deeper into the city.

When they didn't turn right around and leave, but instead swan deeper in, the oppressing feeling swamping the ceiling lifted, replaced with a ripple of surprise, as if the city was surprised they had resisted. Slightly confused, the two journeyed on, glad that it was easier to advance. Then the city spoke.

"Are they the ones?" a quiet, shy voice whispered. Gray and Juvia froze. This was the weirdest thing by far. The glanced back and forth, searching for the speaker. They found none. A talking city?"Shh!" another shot back. "They'll hear us!" "Too bad," replied the first. "They already have." "Well, we might as well show ourselves," a new voice sighed.

The water stirred and a gentle current washed through the city. Slowly, the citizens of Cytantis appeared. The clustered over roofs, hovered in the water, and crowded in the streets. Every single eye was fixed on Gray and Juvia. Likewise, Gray and Juvia gaped in amazement at the citizens. Every single one of them was a dolphin. "What?!" Gray exclaimed with terror. Juvia froze. Her mind whirled. _Oh, no,_ she thought. _Gray is scared of the dolphins, but I feel no fear! What is so scary about a dolphin? What should I do? Should I pretend to be afraid like Gray? Or should I calm him and embarrass him? Or maybe protect him?_ The answer was obvious.

"Gray, I'll protect you!" declared Juvia. She dolphins stirred slightly. "Look, they're afraid of us," one moaned. "How rude!" another decided. "They're just like the rest," sighed the first. Juvia froze with horror. "W-we didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" she stammered hastily. "I'm sorry if we offended you." This calmed down the dolphins a bit. "Who are you?" demanded Gray.

"We are the citizens of Cytantis," the crowd murmured in unison. "Why were you hiding?" questioned Juvia. "We were hiding because," a dolphin began, pausing for effect. "Monsters are attacking our city!" they finished dramatically. "Okay," said Gray casually. "How many?" asked Juvia. "Many," a dolphin replied. "First, the monster sea serpent who attacks anyone who leaves the city and attacks the city itself quite often." "Second, the thieves who steal our food and vandalize our buildings," another continued. "Third, and the worst, the searchers. They come with bright lights and swirling waters, seeking out our city. They wish to take it over and imprison us! Thankfully, they have not found us yet," explained a third.

"That is why we hide," concluded a dolphin on the roof. "How terrible!" exclaimed Juvia. "If you get rid of the monsters, we shall be forever grateful!" begged one. "How do you know we can do it?" demanded Gray angrily. "You are wizards," explained a second. "How do you know that?!" "You prevailed against our negative feeling spells surrounding the city," explained the dolphin. "No ordinary person could do that!"

"Good point," murmured Juvia. "What do we get in return?" demanded Gray. "Our thanks and gratitude!" answered the dolphins immediately. "And...?" sniffed Gray, dissatisfied. The dolphins glanced at each other and muttered quietly with frequent glances at Gray. Eventually, one turned towards them. "We have decided!" it announced triumphantly. "What?" asked Gray. "Treasure, and lots!" "Right answer," snickered Gray, rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Might as well do them in order," decided Gray. He turned towards the dolphins. "Where does this sea serpent live?" "A big, scary cave a while away from here." "Okay! Juvia, let's go!" And they set off.

After a while, they entered what seemed to be a miniature underwater mountain range. They swam down a small path shadowed on both sides by towering bluffs. The rocks were devoid of life, except for small clumps of desperate seaweed clinging to the cliffs. "Are you sure this is the right way?" fretted Juvia. "Maybe we should have asked for clearer directions!" "I know where I'm going!" snapped Gray. "Y-yes, my beloved," stammered Juvia.

After swimming for another half hour, the path came to an end. A gaping cave entrance, fifty feet high and just as wide, marred the uninterrupted rock wall. "This must be it," said Gray. Juvia shuddered. Just exactly how big is this monster? she thought with trepidation. Tentatively, they paddled inside. The cave itself was empty as the mountains. Nothing stirred. The cave was lit with a dark blue light, creating a grim, moody feeling. The end the cave faded into darkness.

"Seems empty," whispered Juvia, afraid to be too loud. "Maybe we should come back later!" "Nonsense!"exclaimed Gray, shattering the eerie silence. Just them, a guttural growl echoed through the cave. It seemed to come from the entrance of the cave, although its real source came from the shadows (Kats's note: Sound travels differently underwater. It could seem to come from one place, but really be coming from somewhere else. This is coming from a certified scuba diver, tee hee!; Angel's Note: *Eye Roll*). Fooled, Gray and Juvia whipped around with terror to see nothing at the cave entrance. They slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with the serpent. It was enormous. Its head was larger than Gray and Juvia combined. Sharp, dagger-like teeth jutted from its jaws. Sharp, intelligent, cat-like green eyes gazed angrily at them. Pale, transparent frills sprouted from its head, traveling down the length of its serpentine body, not unlike the spikes of a dragon. Its scales were a deep turquoise. It growled again, pure hate conveyed in the sound.

"We have come to slay you, horrible beast!" announced Gray. Juvia was unsure whether it heard him. It lifted its head, examining them as if deciding if they were a threat. The results of its search seemed to surprise the beast. It lifted its head and regarded them in a new light. It growled in, more it itself. It swung its head back and forth, indecision glittering in its eyes. Finally, it stopped and fixed them with its brilliant green gaze. Then it spoke.

"**_What do you want?_**" it growled. The words vibrated with power and force, ferocity and anger, and most of all, impatience. "You can talk?" gaped Gray. Juvia's eyes widened. "**_Of course I can, foolish land-creature. Now, what do you want?_**" it demanded again. "We have come to slay you!" repeated Gray, wise enough not to add 'horrible beast'. The serpent snorted and rolled its eyes, making a sound equivalent to laughing. It was a horrible sound, like rocks rubbing against each other.

"**_Slay me?_**" it echoed with amused disbelief. "**_In your dreams, land-creature. Now, if that is all, you can leave now._**" This seemed to make Gray angrier. "**_Not until we complete our quest!_**" he raged. "Maybe it would be wiser to just leave?" whispered Juvia meekly. The beast tossed its head irritably. "**_Well, I suppose you can try. However, I would listen to your love-struck girlfriend. Leave while you can, or I shall defeat you, then eat you. However, my thanks for being so entertaining!_**" it chuckled. "**_Very well. Hit me with your best shot before I destroy you,_**" it consented, with the air of letting a toddler play with this toy or that toy. "You'd better bet I will!" yelled Gray. "Ice Make-" he was cut off when the serpent's tail sent him spinning through the water with a well-aimed blow. The beast said nothing, only looked at him with a mixture of disdain and amusement. As Gray attempted to use magic again, he was cut off again and again by a slap from the serpent's tail. "**_Having trouble_****_?_**" the beast teased. "Gray, stop!" cried Juvia in desperation. It seemed like the serpent was merely playing with him.

"**_Shall we finish this?_**" The serpent yawned loftily, showing off its glittering white teeth. "**_I could go for a tasty snack right about now._**" Juvia wailed for the serpent to stop. "Please, no!" she cried. "Do not eat my beloved! We simply are here to help Cytantis!"

The serpent froze. Its demeanor changed from lofty amusement to furious seriousness. "_**Cytantis?**_" it echoed, its words throbbing with enough venom to eliminate the army. "**_Cytantis?_**" it repeated, its words shifting from shock to deadly fury. It swung its head and fixed Juvia with an expression of pure hate. "**_You wish to help Cytantis?_**" it asked. Juvia nodded. "T-they have monsters attacking their town...they said you were..." she gestured helplessly. The creature lifted its head and began talking half to itself. "**_Of course they say I am a monster,_**" it growle**_d. _****_"They are the REAL monsters!" _**it roared, the very water shaking with fury. It snarled and screamed and thrashed about, gouging great slashes in the rock wall._"_**_I SHALL ELIMINATE EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM, THOSE MONSTERS! THEY DESERVE IT, THOSE NO GOOD, FISH-BRAINED, IDIOCTIC COWARDS! THEY WILL DIE! ALL OF THEM! I SHALL GET REVENGE!_**" it howled. Juvia snatched Gray's hand and dragged him to the cave's wall, out of reach of the serpent's rage. She watched it, totally baffled. What had she said that had sent it from amusement to animosity? Juvia scanned her memory. She had mentioned they we helping Cytantis. Could that have been it? But what had the Cytantians done, those who were terrified of the serpent, to make it so angry? A strange thought occurred to her: What if whatever the Cytantians had done made the serpent attack the city?

She waited for what seemed to be forever until the serpent finally calmed down and lay on the cave floor, panting. It looked tired and defeated. Gray noticed it as well, for he rushed in for the kill. "My beloved!" called Juvia. "Wait! Don't!" Gray stopped and turned to her. "What?" he grumbled. "We should ask it what's wrong! It seems to have a deep dislike for the Cytantians." "Huh! That'll never work!" Gray rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, he approached the serpent and nudged it with his foot.

"Hey! Sea monster! Wake up!" The serpent stirred slightly and opened one acid eye. Sighing, it closed it again. Juvia paddled up behind him. "I almost feel bad for it," she murmured. Gray backed off. "Hello?" she queried softly. "Serpent?" The serpent quietly slid open its eye again. "**_Yes?_**" it whispered so softly, Juvia barely heard it. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "**_Everything,_**" it growled with a fleeting flash of its old anger.Under the impression of finishing the conversation, the serpent began to close its eye. "Wait!" begged Juvia. The eyelid paused. "Why do you hate Cytantis?"

"**_Cytantis,_**" the serpent muttered, spitting out the word. "**_Do not speak that wretched name in my presence. They are evil, all of them._**" Juvia felt she was getting somewhere. "Okay, why do you hate them?" "**_T-they are evil, I said. Pure evil!_**" "Why?" repeated Juvia. "**_T-they s-stole my egg!_**" the serpent cried, both eyes open. Deciding the serpent was a _she_, Juvia pressed on. "Why did they do that?" "**_A silly quest to prove honor and find a pretty decoration,_**" snarled the serpent. Juvia leaned in but remained silent, an invitation to continue. "**_They came, laughing foolishly. They thought it was funny, that stupid quest for honor that the Elders sent them on. Every group of-of Cytantians has to do it. They were daring, and came here to prove their worth, holding spears and weapons they did not know how to use. They were amused, amused of this dangerous, life-threatening rite. They were far too bold. The others knew it was far too dangerous to provoke me. I am far stronger than they ever will be. I lived in peace, alone, how it should be. They did not provoke me, I left them alone. Then those fools came. They thought they were strong enough, that they could take me. What better to prove their bravery than to steal the egg of a sea monster?_**" a sneer crept into her voice for a second. "**_I was weak. I had just fought another sea creature to defend it. They snuck in, took it, and left. On their way home, they discussed the best way to eat it! Those fools have used it as a decoration. After the bravery rite, the participants get to choose their new name based on their quest. That-that-that MONSTER chose the name 'Serpent' just to spite me. Ever since then, I have executed my revenge on the city and attempted to rescue my egg. How can I live, knowing each passing moment my precious egg may be eaten?_**" she shuddered. Juvia stroked her head. "My apologies," she murmured. Gray floated there impatiently, waiting to strike the final blow. Juvia turned to him. "We can't just kill her, my beloved!" "How else will we get the reward?" Juvia turned towards the serpent.

"Will you stop attacking Cytantis if we get your egg back?" asked Juvia. The serpent nodded. After a brief pause, the serpent whispered, "**_Thank you. My name is Sylla. I was going to name my daughter Mysty._**" "Those are lovely names!" decided Juvia. "Don't worry, Sylla, we'll get your egg back! Come, my beloved!" and they swam out of the cave, Sylla watching them.

"Juvia, what are you thinking?" raged Gray. Juvia winced; it took all her strength to continue. "We need to help her!" Juvia insisted, each word paining her. "Besides, this will be much easier than fighting a sea serpent." Gray gave a noncommittal grunt.

They arrived at the gates of Cytantis. A crowd was gathered, murmuring in excitement. "Did you slay the beast?" asked someone. "No, not yet!" responded Gray. Disappointment swept through the crowd. "We will stop her soon, though!" reassured Juvia. A sigh of relief followed her words. Juvia continued. "First, we need to see someone named...Serpent?" The crowd shifted and a particularly large dolphin swam to the front. A jagged shark tooth hung from his neck, accompanied by a long scar stretching down the side of his face. "Need some help slaying that monster?" he cackled. "You called the right dolphin! I'm an expert!" Juvia disliked him immediately.

"It's not that," she dismissed. Serpent looked put down. "Well, what do you want?" he demanded angrily. "We need you to answer some questions," explained Gray. Serpent looked cautious. "Okay," he agreed suspiciously. "I am aware you are in the possession of an egg," began Juvia. "Could you show us where it is?" Serpent instantly brightened. "Yeah, sure! Everybody knows where Eggy is!" _Eggy? _thought Juvia, glancing at Gray. Serpent lead them into the streets until the encountered what must have been the town's center plaza. A large pedestal towering above them sat in the middle. On top of the pedestal sat an enormous turquoise egg, decorated with a pattern similar to Sylla's scales. Juvia looked at the egg of Mysty. This must be it, she decided. But how to get it down? Gray was having similar thoughts.

"I stole it from that ugly beast!" boasted Serpent. "It has brought me much honor." Juvia felt anyone with such a personality didn't deserve any honor whatsoever. "Is that all?" Juvia nodded mutely. Looking disappointed, Serpent swam away. Juvia turned to Gray. "Well, we can't take it while its so busy, if this egg is important enough to be in the plaza." Gray nodded. "Yeah, we should wait until it's night," Gray agreed. He paused, then asked, "But what if they trace the theft to us?" Juvia shrugged. "Tell the truth, I guess." Without any other ideas, they waited for night to fall.

All was quiet. The city was bathed in a hungry darkness. In the choking silence, two figures paddled down the empty streets. They stopped at the center plaza. On unspoken agreement, one of the figures swam up and grabbed a turquoise egg, still sparkling softly despite the lighting. Quietly, they swam out of the city and out into the deep blue sea.

Earlier That Day...

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

As Gajeel crawled out of the tent, he didn't dare to address Erza, who was sitting next to the fire in her usual armor. One wrong word and she'd make them go shopping again! Ugh, shopping! (Kats's note: I am on a similar opinion as Gajeel) Levy was in her tent, poring over her new books. Erza stared into the sky with a dreamy expression on her face. Cautiously, Gajeel approached her and sat across the fire. He squinted at her face, trying to judge if she had acknowledged his presence. Erza did not stir. "Uh, hello?" he said.

Quick as lightning, Erza's gaze snapped back to earth and then to Gajeel. "What?" she demanded. _Gosh, she's weird!_ thought Gajeel. He quickly erased the thought, in case Erza could read his mind. "What?" she repeated. "I was just, um, wondering...what...job we were doing today?" he ending, his voice getting progressively higher. Erza took a long time to ponder the question. Eventually, she gave a resigned sigh. "Well," she began grudgingly, forcing out each word, "since...Levy...and I...chose a job...I...guess...you...you...you can chose today." "Yes!" cheered Gajeel. "Shut up and don't do anything stupid to change my mind!" snapped Erza. Gajeel shut up.

He joyfully marched up to the request board and began scanning it for fighting jobs. He quickly snatched one from the board and showed it to the others. Erza quickly scanned it.  
>"Fight this monster...fight that monster...capture another...banish it...reward 100,000 J." She sighed. "Seems a scant reward with all this fighting, but it is your choice...very well," she conceded, regretting letting Gajeel choose.<p>

After a long train ride, they stopped at the village of the client. During the day, it was a peaceful farming village, but during the night countless monsters terrorized their crops. Plenty of fighting for Gajeel. "Okay," he announced. "Since I chose, I came up with a plan!" Erza rolled her eyes but did not reject. "We split up and each take on one or more monsters so we can finish faster! You can handle it, right?" Erza nodded reluctantly. "Just one problem," said Levy. "Don't the monsters only come out at night?" Gajeel wailed in misery as Erza snickered. Poor Gajeel would have to wait even longer to fight monsters.

That Night...

The team went their separate ways and went to fight the monsters. Flashes of light and shouts came from caves surrounding the village. The villagers gaped in astonishment at the shouts of "Requip!" and "Solid Script!", but the most violent and crazy fights came from Gajeel. With all of his pent-up energy, Gajeel blazed through the monsters. "Iron Dragon Roar! Iron Dragon Claw! Iron Dragon Sword!" he chanted. It seemed the village was freed from the myriad of monsters in just one night(Kats's note: I might have used 'myriad' wrong).

~End of Chapter~

Kats: And that was Chapter Five of Harmony or Chaos! Gee, it was pretty long! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: It was awesome like usually

Kats: We're sorry about the loll in the chapters. Angel and I were away for Thanksgiving break, but we're back now!

Angel: Yep we totally are

Wendy: Kats-sama, you can scuba dive?

Kats: Yeah, I'm certified.

Natsu: Cool! Have you ever seen any sharks?

Kats: Only nurse sharks, but there were lobsters and poisonous fish!

Wendy, Natsu and a Few Others: Whoa, cool! *Angel rolls her eyes again*

Lucy: When did Natsu get so fast?

Kats: That was a pretty long chapter...I got a bit carried away on Gray and Juvia's part, then got lazy on Team Erza!

Juvia: Thank you, Kats-sama! (Kats: tee hee no prob)

Lucy: Seriously when did Natsu get so fast

Angel: Ok so we are ordering the teams in a certain order if you have noticed. (Natsu/Lucy/Wendy, Happy/Carla, Gray/Juvia, Erza/Gajeel/Levy Also we will be updating as follows... Harmony Of Chaos = once or more a week, Beckoning Shadows = when I feel like it.

Wendy: Goodbye, Fanweb! We'll see you in chapter six!

-Angel and Cast Out

Kats: Wait! Before you go, I have here a special bonus scene for those who read the outro or are lucky enough to have stumbled upon this! I thought Aquarius's reaction when Lucy gets her keys back would be pretty funny, so Angel and I agreed on a special bonus scene! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

Slowly, Lucy pulled out her final key she had yet to apologize to. She shivered. Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy were sitting in Lucy's house watching her apologize to her spirits. Natsu had been waiting for this moment. He leaned in excitedly, eagerly anticipating Lucy's punishment. Her ornate golden key glinted in the light. Lucy's hand shook. "O-okay," she stammered. "L-last one." In her mind, she added, _I hope I survive this_. Taking a deep breath, she dunked the key in a bucket of water.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy chanted. Aquarius came through the gate. Her gaze snapped to Lucy, who instantly flinched. Natsu leaned forward. Wendy's eyes widened. Aquarius's eyes narrowed. "What did I say about summoning me in bad water!?" she roared. Lucy quailed under her anger.

"And what did I say about dropping my key!" Aquarius scolded. Lucy cowered under her anger. "I-I'm super sorry it w-wasn't my fault Natsu didn't h-hide the chest and that thief s-stole it and about the w-w-water I didn't have anywhere else to go or else m-more people would see all least it's n-n-n-not a toilet," Lucy babbled meekly. Aquarius glared down at her. "Please I'm sorry forgive please please please!" "This is getting good!" exclaimed Natsu.

Aquarius was unaffected from her pleas. She pulled out the black 'spanking' rod (Kats's note: what else should I call it?) and watched with satisfaction as Lucy's pleas increased. Behind them, Natsu pulled out some popcorn. "Hey where'd you get that?" asked Wendy. Natsu shrugged. *munch* Lucy ran. Aquarius chased her. Eventually, Aquarius corned Lucy in her bedroom.

*SLAAAAAP!*

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

~End of Bonus Scene~

Hope you enjoyed! ;)

-Kats out


	7. Shadowy Opposition

Kats: Hello, and today we are bringing you Chapter Six of Harmony or Chaos!

Angel: Yay

Kats: I'm working super hard to type as many chapters as possible before Christmas break! (Angel: WE are working super hard)

Angel: Kats, it's in 3 weeks (at the date we are writing this chapter) until break! But I totally understand where you are coming from (Kats: Two weeks now...and two and a half...and one week)

Kats: We'll both be traveling for a while, making it difficult to work on this! That's why we need to type an abundance of chapters to keep the fanweb satisfied over break!

Wendy: Go Kats-sama!

Natsu: Look at her dedication!

Kats: Why, thank you!

Angel: No fair I'm helping too *is being ignored* attention hog.

Kats: Anyways, last chapter was really long, so this one may be a bit shorter. Honestly, Angel and I haven't planned that far ahead, so I'll be improvising for most of this *heh*

Juvia: Amazing, Kats-sama!

Angel: Why am I being ignored

Happy: Sorry , Angel-san, but Kats-sama is more interesting

Angel: *Soft whispers come out of her mouth* Oh well next chapter is my spotlight *Evil Laugh* (Kats: Well, the TWISTS were your idea... Angel: Shush)

Kats: Before this gets too heated, let's roll the story!

~Angel and Kats do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does~

Chapter Six

Day Five: Shadowy Opposition

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

Once Natsu had regained consciousness, he jumped right up like nothing had happened."Shall we go get a job?" asked Natsu cheerfully. Wendy agreed, so they set off, a sore Lucy trailing behind. When they approached the request board, tension set in. "Who picks?" asked Wendy. Lucy and Natsu stared hard at each other. "Well," began Lucy, "Wendy picked last time, but we haven't picked yet." Lucy narrowed her eyes. The question remained. Who would pick?

"Ladies first, so I pick!" decided Lucy. "What?" exclaimed Natsu. "You can pick next," dismissed Lucy, shooing him away. Wendy was thankful that they had settled it semi-peacefully. She gave a soft sigh of relief. After a while, Lucy made her choice. Wendy and Natsu leaned in to see.

"Help us," Natsu read. "Our village has been plagued with a series of mysterious thefts the last few months, leaving us poor and nervous. We have attempted to track and apprehend the thief, but we never get very far. Please, help us, and we shall reward you with our returned riches. Reward: 300,000 J. Whoa, they must be desperate." He shrugged. "Well, I suppose it's okay." "Great!" exclaimed Lucy. "We'll have no problem tracking people with you-and Wendy, I guess-sniffing them out!" Natsu sighed as Wendy giggled. "It seems like you two are taking advantage of me." "What, no!" Lucy giggled.

Lucy lead them to the train station, which Natsu looked at with dread. "Do we have to?" he whined. "Yes, pouty! It'll take forever to get there otherwise!" Lucy scolded. He took a hesitant step forward, then turned back. "Do I have to?" he repeated. "Yes!" Lucy snapped impatiently. With a sly smile, she added, "Want me to knock you unconscious to make the ride easier?" Natsu scrambled on board.

After a painfully long train ride, they stepped off. "It seems like a nice place," decided Lucy. "Yeah, its so peaceful!" Wendy agreed. Natsu merely groaned. "He doesn't seem to be recovering that fast," observed Lucy. "Well, the train ride was two and a half hours," Wendy pointed out. "Good point." Lucy looked at him quizzically. With a sigh, she grabbed his hand and set off to the village, dragging Natsu behind her.

The village was a peaceful place, with long crop-covered fields to the west and beautiful towering cliffs to the other three sides. Tall, gentle trees surrounded the village, casting dappled shadows on the path. A quiet serenity cradled the forest, with birds singing and flitting about in the trees and small animals scurrying in the bushes below. The finally emerged into the village. "It's lovely!" said Wendy.

A gurgling, crystal clear stream surrounded the village on three sides; the fourth had a battered dirt road leading to the crop fields. Small, wooden houses lined the streets. People walked down the cobblestone streets, talking quietly. It was so peaceful and happy, but something was wrong. Lucy couldn't figure out what was wrong. Clear stream, check, cute houses, check, nice trees, check, secluded location, check, villagers, check. What was wrong? Then it snapped.

The landscape, the houses, the plants, they all just screamed peaceful. However, the villagers themselves were not. They moved with a cautious look. They glanced over their shoulder constantly. People clutched their goods from the market as if it may be snatched from their hands at any time. They stuck in small groups and suspiciously glared at their neighbors. Their voices were muted because they were whispering. Tension clung to the village.

Suddenly cautious, the group walked down the worn path to the village. They crept down quietly, oddly afraid of being spotted. Then Wendy sneezed, shattering the quiet. "Achoo!" All eyes shot to the group. Everybody froze, reluctant to make the first move. Lucy raised her hand. The villagers flinched at the simple gesture.

"Hello," she began. "W-we're wizards from Fairy Tail. We saw your request, so we are here to help!" The villagers stared them down. Lucy took a step back. Suddenly, their suspicious and cautious demeanor broke. The villager broke out in cheering. "Fairy Tail wizards!" they cheered. "Here to help us!"

Lucy shared a glance with Wendy, totally baffled. Natsu, still laying on the ground, gave no indication of comprehending the scene. "What?" she whispered. "Well, their mood changed quickly," commented Wendy with a confused look on her face. "Welcome, welcome!" the villagers cheered. They ushered a dumbfounded Lucy and Wendy into the village, leaving Natsu splayed in the dust. "Wait!" called Wendy, only to be ignored. "What about Natsu?" Lucy shrugged. "He'll get up soon."

They were shoved into a large building at the center of the village, which Lucy assumed was something like a town hall. "Chief, chief!" called the villagers. A young girl, around eight, scrambled into a door at the end of the hall. Eventually, she emerged, followed by what Wendy guessed was the chief. He was shrouded in a dark brown cloak, his face hidden by a drooping hood.

"Hello?" Lucy queried. The chief's head jerked in their direction. "What do you want?" he snapped in a dry, raspy voice. Lucy and Wendy flinched at the sound of it. "W-we're wizards from Fairy Tail," Lucy began hesitantly. "We've come to help your village," Wendy continued.

"Our village needs no help!" snapped the chief. "Nothing is wrong!" "But, sir, why was there a request on the board?" asked Wendy. "What request?" rasped the chief. "Show me!" Lucy pulled the wrinkled request from her pack. "Here," she said, showing him the request. He stared at it for a long time before pulling away and snorting, "Nonsense! We posted no such thing!" "B-but, chief!" stammered the little girl. "You were the one who posted it!" "Huh!"

Lucy and Wendy watched in the amazement as the little girl began to argue with the chief. "Sir, you posted the request!" "I remember no such thing!" "It seems like you never remember anything these days!" "I r-remember plenty!" "Really? What's my name? What's your name?" U-uhhh..." "Anyway, sir, the village is in trouble!" "We are in no trouble!" "Don't you remember the thieves? We need help!" "We don't need help!" Suddenly, the girl's demeanor changed. "Okay, I know," she soothed. Gently, she lead the chief back into the back room. She darted our again.

"Please, help us!" she begged. "What's wrong with him?" asked Wendy, gesturing to the room where the chief had disappeared. "He hasn't been himself lately," the girl explained hurriedly. "What's wrong with your village?" asked Lucy. The girl clapped her hands together. "Good question. Our village was rich before the thefts started-or so I've been told-but then the thefts began. They come at night, then steal our goods, and lately, people." Wendy and Lucy gasped. The girl nodded tearfully. "We're in trouble! Big trouble! We're all afraid they'll come and get us next! We've tried tracking them ourselves, but it was impossible. We've tried the best trackers all around, and they all failed!" The girls voice was steadily rising, and Lucy realized with a jolt that the girl was on the verge of tears. "Well, we have an expert tracker with us!" she soothed.

"Really?" sniffed the girl. "Yeah!" agreed Wendy. "He-" She froze. "Didn't we leave..." Lucy froze as well. "Right," she mused. A horrible thought occurred to Lucy, remembering the girl saying the thieves stole people. "What if..." Wendy appeared to realize it as well. Her eyes widened. "He wouldn't let them!" she cried. "Maybe while he's still dazed," argued Lucy. "What is it?" the little girl asked.

They dashed down the village to the place where the villagers had spotted them. Wendy gasped and Lucy shook her head. "What is it?" panted the little girl, catching up to them. "He's gone!" wailed Wendy. There, where Natsu was previously splayed in the dust, was nothing. "He could have gotten up and walked somewhere," suggested Lucy, not believing herself. "Not after a two hour train ride!" cried Wendy. The little girl walked up to them. "What is it?" she repeated breathlessly.

"Our expert tracker is gone!" wailed Lucy. The girl looked concerned. "What was wrong with him?" "He had motion sickness," explained Wendy. The girl nodded solemnly. "He was stolen," she concluded grimly. "D-do the stolen people ever come back?" Wendy asked hesitantly, fearing the answer. The little girl looked awkward. She stared at the ground.

"No," she whispered. Lucy froze, her expression unreadable. Wendy shook slightly. The little girl continued. "They never come back. Never," she seemed reluctant to tell them. "We try to track them...but we never can." The girl paused, then continued. "Why was he such a good tracker?" she asked shyly. "He could smell like an animal," explained Wendy, for Lucy was still mute. "What powerful magic," gasped the girl in awe. "Yeah, I use the same magic as he does, only a little different," said Wendy. "Cool!" the girl said. Suddenly, Lucy's head jerked up, a new ferocity burning in her eyes.

"Wendy!" she snapped. Wendy turned towards her. "Wendy," Lucy repeated. "Can you do it?" Wendy froze. The girl titled her head, confused. "M-maybe," Wendy stammered. "I'm not as good as him, though." "What are you talking about?" the little girl asked. "Wendy uses the same magic as Natsu," Lucy explained breathlessly. "Dragon slayer magic. She can try and track down Natsu!" Wendy shuffled her feet shyly. "Well, good luck!" the little girl cheered, then dashed away.

Wendy tasted the air. "Well," she began hesitantly, "Natsu smells really bad, so think I can track him." "Awesome!" cheered Lucy. She lifted a shaking hand and pointed into the forest. "That way, I think. But before we go, look here!" She pointed to the scuffed road. Imprinted into the dust was a depression where Natsu was, and a long furrow leading down the road where Lucy had dragged him to that point. However, there was a new track where it appeared someone else had dragged Natsu off the road and into the forest where Wendy was pointing. "You can check for signs to make sure we're going the right way," explained Wendy. "Bent plants, broken sticks, stuff like that. Just to make sure we're going the right way." "Wendy, I trust you," soothed Lucy. They set off into the forest.

It was slow going. Wendy paused every few seconds to check her direction, and the forest got thicker farther in. Sometimes they had to stop completely to find a new path around some obstacle. The canopy got thicker as well, casting more and more shadows. The sun began to set. Those combined made it close to impossible to see where they were going. They frequently tripped over rocks, sticks, and roots. Lucy could no longer check for additional signs of where Natsu's captor had gone. They stumbled through the forest, nearly blind, both desperate to save Natsu, although Lucy may have denied it. (Angel's Note: Long much? Kats's Note: Okay, I overdid it...)

Earlier That Day...

Happy/Carla

Once again, Carla stared hard at the request board. Happy hoped with all his heart that she would not take as long this time. Eventually, she fluttered up and picked up a brand-new request from the board. Happy examined it quizzically. His heart sank. "Public service?" he whined. "Yes," snapped Carla. "It's the only thing we can really do, tomcat! Now please be quiet!" Happy shut up.

They arrived at an old, trashy street near the outskirts of Magnolia. Seriously, trashy. Trash littered the sides of the street, clogged the gutters, and blew across the road. As they flew in, Happy turned to Carla and asked, "Is this the landfill?" Carla rolled her eyes. "No, tomcat! This is where we're doing public service." The weight of the job crashed down upon Happy. They had to help clean up all of that? That was ridiculous!

The client stood in the middle of the street with a small crowd of volunteers, all hopefully searching for the Fairy Tail wizards who had taken the job. However, they were searching the streets, not the skies, and therefore were very surprised when two cats dropped in from the sky. "W-who are you?" the client asked. "We're the Fairy Tail wizards who took the job!" announced Happy.

"Whoa, they can talk?!" the crowd exclaimed. Carla rolled her eyes. "And, look! They're flying!" someone else exclaimed. Carla sighed. "Listen, do you want help or not?" she asked impatiently. The crowds exclamations faded to murmurs. Eventually, the client sighed, "Sorry."

They worked away the afternoon dragging trash into an enormous trash bag. It was hard, smelly work on a hot, sweaty day. Happy wished with all his heart Carla hadn't chosen the job, and Carla thoroughly regretted her choice. The worked hard, flying farther and farther away to retrieve the trash. Happy fluttered into a shady alley to grab the piled trash, and perhaps a bit of shade and rest. However, he did not come back out. Nobody really noticed.

Near the end of the day, Carla was preparing to camp there for the night-as the job was nowhere near being finished- when she turned to demand Happy to hold something and discovered his absence. "Tomcat?" she called. "Where are you, lazy? Don't go hiding away because you can't handle hard work!" she scolded. Grudgingly, she began searching for Happy. She asked the other volunteers, but she gained very little insight. One fact became obvious soon enough: nobody had seen Happy since noon. "He's been gone for half the day?" Carla exclaimed. "Why, that lazy..." she grumbled to herself as she continued to search halfheartedly.

She gave up soon and began to fly back. She wasn't really concerned about Happy's disappearing act as she should have been. As she flew past a certain alley, a muffled squeak echoed from it. Carla paused and squinted into its night-black depths. Convinced it was simply a mouse, she prepared to move on. The squeak came again. She turned back, and finding nothing, she moved on.

It squeaked again. Carla stopped again. It had been louder that time. It sounded more like words. More specifically, one word. She strained her ears. The sound came again. It almost sounded like...Carla shook her head. It couldn't be. Yet she couldn't deny what she had heard. It had sounded like someone had desperately whispered "Help". She turned back. If someone really was in trouble, she couldn't just abandon them!

Tentatively, she fluttered into the alley. The sound came again, clearer, and with much relief. "Carla," it whispered. She stopped to listen. The voice sounded familiar. Probably just her ears playing tricks. She glided in another few feet, desperately scanning the darkness. What was in there?

"Hello?" she whispered hesitantly. Suddenly, the alley lit up in a blinding flash of odd yellow light. It was a narrow alley, albeit long. Trash was piled along the walls, ending in a large heap at the end. Normal enough. The strange thing was the enormous yellow eyes slashed into the trash heap. Now that they were opened, the light bathed the alley. And there was Happy, halfway buried in the trash heap. At the sight of Carla, he wriggled with a fierce intensity, struggling to escape, but to no avail.

Carla's eyes widened. What she had mistaken for a trash heap was actually a trash monster. A lumpy and disfigured one, maybe, but indeed a monster. It growled. Its mouth was simply a small cave in the trash heap. The trash shifted and tumbled as the creature lifted its head to stare at Carla with its blinding yellow eyes. Was the trash problem so bad that it had resulted in this? Carla gave a small yelp of fright and darted out of the alley. "Carla, save me!" Happy shouted out in pain. "One minute!" Carla yelled back at him before she zipped away to get help. As Happy became increasingly strangled by the trash monster, Carla returned with reinforcements. With a mixture of soap and trash bags, they defeated the beast and cleared out the alley. Happy was shivering nonstop as they returned to the campsite. Carla gave a soft sigh and turned to the client.

"It appears the tomcat can't take much more of this, so can you just pay us now so we can go home?" she asked impatiently. Her tone of voice left no room for argument; the client reluctantly handed over the cash and Happy and Carla flew home, Happy exhausted by the ordeal.

Earlier That Day...

Gray/Juvia

It took them the entire remainder of that night to carry the exceedingly heavy egg back to Sylla's cave. Once they arrived, Gray dumped the egg of the floor and exclaimed, "We got your egg!" Silently, Sylla slithered into the dim light. With a soft exclamation of surprise, she darted forth and gently circled the egg. "**_Thank you,_**" she whispered. "**_I shall keep my promise; no more attacks on Cytantis._**" Then, with a swift and graceful movement, the serpent opened her mouth wide and swallowed the egg whole.

Juvia flinched, and Gray shouted angrily, "You had us do all that so you could eat it?!" Sylla looked at him with a puzzled expression. "**_It is safer this way,_**" she explained. "**_I have not eaten it; I have simply swallowed it to keep it safe. I shall regurgitate it when it is ready to hatch or I must fight something. It is a common practice among sea serpents. You have not heard of it?_**" Gray and Juvia shook their heads numbly.

At the City...

"We have defeated the first monster!" announced Gray, much to the joy of the Cytantians. "What's next?" he asked. One of the dolphins answered, "The thieves." "Ah, yes," mused Gray. "Could you tell us a bit more about them?" asked Juvia. "They only strike at night, flitting shadows that laugh a horrible laugh." Gray, who wasn't ready to wait till night, turned to Juvia, then back to the Cytantian. "What's the third?" he asked. Although confused, he still responded. "The searchers." Gray appeared thoughtful, them motioned Juvia over.

"We can take care of the searchers easy," whispered Gray. "Just convince them coming here is too difficult or something, but then we may not get the pay." Juvia nodded. Gray turned to the dolphin. "How much are you paying us?" he demanded. "Gold and treasure equivalent to 1,000,000 J, sir," the dolphin replied after a pause. Gray turned back to Juvia. The Cytantians payed more that the client. "I say we help the Cytantians," declared Gray. Juvia agreed, busy admiring his cleverness. "We will finish defeating the rest of your threats and will be on our way!" Gray declared. "Huzzah!" the crowd of Cytantains shouted.

Gray turned to Juvia, and in a lower tone, he said, "So, how do we get at the thieves?" Juvia paused to ponder the question. "Well, my beloved, they say the thieves come only at night, so we have to wait until night," she decided. Gray moaned. "That'll take such a long time!" "I'll entertain you!" Juvia promised dutifully.

A Long Time Later...

When night fell, the duo did a night watch to apprehend the thieves. "We'll just sit here until they come, and then beat them up!" Gray had decided. Easier said than done. They sat there for hours, but the thieves made no move to steal anything. They saw the thieves, yes, but they weren't stealing anything.

It was midnight when it happened. Dark shadows flitted through the water, insubstantial and quiet. Soft whispers echoed down to the listeners. The shadows ghosted up, towards the surface, stirring in muted excitement.

"Fire, captured," they whispered. "Dragon, captured." "Star and sky coming, need reinforcements." "To land, to land!" "Beginning shadow transformation on the captives, captives." "Up, rise, reinforce!" It made no sense to the listeners. It seemed like total nonsense. However, they should have listened carefully. When a shadow whispers, one must always listen to its words.

Gray and Juvia made the connection. These were the thieves! But why weren't they stealing? And what was this talk about reinforcements and capturing and captives? Something must be happening on land, Gray realized. However, they were helpless to do anything. The shadows moved too fast to catch, and what would they so with it? So all they could do was watch was the shadows flocked to the surface.

After hours and hours of miserable watching, the sun rose. The shadows, which had already been acting weird, went crazy as the day overtook the night. For the last five, six, or seven hours, they had continued drifting to the surface, a relentless river of shadows, whispering their mysterious words. As day neared, they had become increasingly agitated, moving faster and faster and repeating 'reinforcements' with growing volume. It seemed as though they sensed something on the surface that was bothering them greatly.

However, when the sun rose, they went insane. The shadows shrieked, their agonized voices completely different from the muted whispers moments ago. The sunlight ripped through them, and they seemed to dissolve into the water or simply disappear into the air. The Cytantians, who had been watching this strange behavior, cheered madly as the shadows wafted away with the current.

"You've saved us!" they cheered. Gray and Juvia looked at each other, confused. They hadn't done anything to the shadows. Gray took one look at the cheering crowd and announced, "We have eliminated all the monsters!" Juvia glanced at him quizzically, then caught on and played along.

"Thank you, thank you!" the Cytantians cheered. They rushed into the treasury and piled bags and bags of gold and jewels into the duo's hands. Gray eyed it with a smirk. Juvia paused, then turned to the Cytantians. "Could you help us to the surface, near Hargeon? I'm afraid we got lost in our search." They happily agreed and assisted the exhausted pair to the surface. One thought remained in Juvia's mind: What had happened to the shadows?

Earlier That Day...

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

After the thoroughly exhausting monster war, the battered team returned to their campsite in need of some well-earned rest. The following day, they rose, shook off their weariness, and headed to the guild hall. As they arrived, a horrible thought struck Gajeel.

**Shopping. **

He had had his monster fun, so it was the girls' turn to pick a quest. Knowing them, they'd go shopping again. He'd do anything, as long as they didn't go shopping. Anything but shopping! He ran up to Erza, swallowed his pride, and did the one thing that may be able to stop her: beg. "Please, don't make me go shopping!" he begged. Erza paused and stared at him, a trace if amusement flickering across he face, then said, "I don't know...shopping is such so much fun, and I know Levy would like new books." Levy nodded to make a point. "Please, don't make me go shopping!" Gajeel pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

Erza really did stop then, and she fixed Gajeel with an even more piercing gaze. "Anything?" she asked with a sly smile. Gajeel nodded, not pausing to contemplate the consequences of his words.

~Five Minutes Later~

Gajeel scrubbed the dishes with a pouty look on his face. Erza sat at a table, an evil smirk spread across her face. Levy sat across from her, totally absorbed in a book. Mirajane stood next to them, a cheerful smile on her face. "Hurry, Gajeel," she urged. "Erza needs her cake!" Gajeel shot Mira an angry look and scrubbed the dishes with a new intensity, imagining each one was Erza's face.

You see, when Gajeel said 'anything', Erza took it to heart. When he complained about helping Mira with bar work, Erza had merely responded, "You said anything. We're not going shopping, are we? Now, hurry with the dishes so you can make me my strawberry cake.

Gajeel worked, sulking silently the entire day. Around midday, as Gajeel was preparing Erza another cake, Master approached her. "Hello, master," greeted Erza formally. He nodded in acknowledgement and jumped up onto the table. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked. Erza nodded. "Good." He handed her a piece of paper. "Be sure to be back at the guild on these days, and tell everybody who wasn't informed about it, okay?" They paused as Gajeel trudged up and slammed another cake on the table, then trudged back towards the bar.

Erza looked at the paper. "Be back on the 6th, 10th, 12th, 15th, 18th, 20th, 24th, and the 30th." (Kats's note: Angel basically told me to have the main characters at Fairy Tail on these days) She gazed at him with wide eyes. So many days! He pointed to a few numbers on the page. "It isn't vital that you come most of these days, but I'd prefer if you did. But," he pointed to the 15, "be sure to come then." He flashed her a sly wink. "I can't say much about, but it's going to be big, and I need all of the guild here for it to work." (Kats again: yes, I know what the fifteenth is going to be, no, I'm not telling, and yes, it was mostly my idea.) He walked away to present the deadlines to other guild members, leaving Erza wondering with a mixture of fear and curiosity about what was going to happen. The master had a messed-up sense of humor; she tried to avoid thinking about what was going to happen.

As Erza studied the numbers more, she spotted something she hadn't realized before. "The sixth," she murmured. "That's tomorrow!" And so Erza had something far closer to worry about.

Not the End Yet!

Back to Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

As they stumbled blindly through he jungle, Lucy summoned her clock and camped out in there until she used up the time (the clock whose name I (Kats) would inevitably misspell if I attempted to). The task was proved extremely difficult for Wendy, with the thief's odd scent and the cloying odors of the jungle masking Natsu's scent.

However, after a long, long time, Wendy and Lucy staggered out of the jungle into a small clearing. They were covered with twigs, petals, and leaves, and both of the girls' hair was ruffled and messy. They were marked with several cuts and scraps from run-ins with bushes and tripping constantly.

The small clearing was lined on three sides by towering trees, marking the entrance back into the mighty jungle; not somewhere the girls wished to go. The remaining side was guarded by an enormous cliff, stretching up towards the midnight blue sky. A small cave entrance at ground level revealed a narrow, twisting tunnel into stifling darkness.

The entire clearing was cast in shadow; the cliff blocked out the small amount of light the crescent moon put off. Lucy turned to Wendy and mutely pointed to the cave entrance, adopting a questioning look. Wendy slowly tasted the air, gave a soft sigh, and nodded. The trail went straight into the cave. Lucy crawled in first (yes, crawled, for the tunnel was that small), closely followed by Wendy. Their ragged breaths were the only thing to be heard.

To Lucy's surprise, the cave got taller and wider as they crawled deeper. After a while, there was room for Wendy to stand, and then Lucy. However, as they began to walk down the tunnel, mysterious whispers echoed from the depths to them. The whispers were incomprehensible; it seemed like a different language. Most of all, it chilled Lucy and Wendy to their bones. Still, with shaky determination, they trekked down into the cave.

Eventually, the cave opened up so much it shocked the girls. They emerged into an enormous cavern, more than one hundred feet long and across. An eerie, dim, cold, pale blue light lit the cave. Large, rough stone pillars were randomly scattered around the cavern, as well as several hundred stalagmites and stalactites. Most amazing, though, were the people in the cave.

There must have been at least fifty, probably more. However, the cavern's large space may had made it seem like less than it actually was. It could have passed for some kind of weird cave-party if it hadn't been for two things: one, the eerie lighting, and two, the people were chained. Metal shackles on their wrists chained the people to the pillars, walls, and stalagmites. Nobody was free. Lucy and Wendy scanned the room, squinting in the dim light, searching for one person. And there he was, shackled similarly to a pillar close to the entrance. The pale light bleached him of color. He also appeared to be unconscious, while the other people shifted and moaned occasionally. "Natsu!" whispered Lucy, remembering at the last moment it was better to be quiet, for some reason. She and Wendy darted over to him on light feet. Wendy gave a soft smile of triumph. Strangely enough, nobody seemed to notice the girls walk in. Even with Lucy and Wendy shaking him, Natsu remained deeply unconscious.

"The captor must have knocked him out while he was still sick, then dragged him here," observed Lucy. Wendy nodded, then said, "These people must be the others the thieves have kidnapped." Lucy nodded. "Hello?" whispered Wendy tentatively to the others. No response. "We're here to help you," she continued. No response. "Don't worry, we'll get you free," she promised. No response. Frustrated, Wendy turned back to Lucy. "It's like we don't exist!" she complained.

They sat there, waiting for Natsu to wake up. After what seemed like a long time, there was a stirring in the cave, but it wasn't Natsu. Pressing themselves to the pillar and pretending to be invisible, Lucy and Wendy held their breath as the shadows drifted in. There were no more than ten, but they carried an oppressive air around them, oozing despair and sadness. The girls watched with amazement as the shadows drifted through stone and person alike. The people they passed through shuddered and slumped down. Everybody seemed to edge away from the shadows.

"We need subject for shadow transformation," one shadow announced. The girls pressed themselves into the pillar as it spoke. The voice gave them chills; it delivered the same cold as a windy winter day might. When no person volunteered, the shadows dispersed, examining a worthy subject. Several paused in front of Natsu, but after seeing him out cold, they moved on. Eventually, after several heart-stopping minutes, they chose the unlucky subject. They undid the shackles and dragged the unfortunate person out of the room.

Lucy let out a soft sigh and Wendy slumped against the pillar. As if their relief had woken him, Natsu stirred. Instantly, Lucy and Wendy darted to his side. Slowly, his eyes flickered open, clouded with confusion. "Where am I?" he murmured groggily, sitting up. As he took in the scenery, his eyes widened and he jumped up, only to be halted by the shackles. He crashed back down the floor and stared at his wrists. "What's going on?" he exclaimed angrily, all sleepiness forgotten. Then he spotted Lucy and Wendy on either side of him.

"Where are we?" he demanded rather loudly. Lucy winced. "What's going on? What happened? Why am I chained up? Who did this?" Lucy glanced around and whispered, "When we got to the village, and you were still sick, someone knocked you out and dragged you here." "So why am I chained up?" "We don't know that yet," Lucy confessed. "Those thieves will pay when I find them!" raged Natsu. "How did you find me?" he questioned after a pause. "Wendy tracked you!" explained Lucy. Wendy gave him a shy smile. "Oh, well, good job, then," said Natsu absently.

"Do you think you can break out?" questioned Lucy. Natsu eyed the chains. "Probably, but it will take a lot of magic energy. Can't you just beat up the guards and steal the key?" Lucy and Wendy exchanged a nervous glance, reluctant to explain the shadows. Natsu shrugged and began heating the metal (without visible fire). After a while, they shackles began to glow a cherry red, then melted soon after. Natsu shook the mangled shackles off his wrists then stood up. He squinted, struggling to see in the darkness. "Why is it so dark?" he complained. Once again, the girls were reluctant to tell him about the shadows.

Giving up trying to see, Natsu lit a small flame in his palm, casting warm orange light in a small circle around him. Almost instantly, the other prisoners flinched and gasped, and one screamed. They all edged away, tugging at the chains in a frenzy to escape. Utter confusion settled on the group. Lucy stared at Natsu. "What did you do?" she demanded. "I don't know! It's not my fault they freaked out!" said Natsu. Some of the prisoners had shut their eyes tight, as if pretending the fire wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy. "A-are all of you wizards?" stammered a prisoner in a dry, raspy voice. Lucy hesitated, then answered, "Yeah." Multiple screams echoed through the cave and they redoubled their efforts to run away. Lucy flinched back. Someone near the back of the cave screeched, "Are you sky wizards?" Even more confused, and against her common sense, Wendy stepped forward. "I do sky magic," she said, "but the others don't." Everyone in the cavern screamed twice as loud, then desperately threw themselves at the chains. Wendy took a step forward. They screamed. Another. Scream. Wendy stopped and retreated several paces, shaken and confused.

"W-what m-m-m-magic do y-y-you guys d-do?" whispered another prisoner, stammering so hard he could barely get the words out. "I'm a celestial wizard!" announced Lucy. "Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, and Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer!" The terror subsided somewhat. "Y-you mean the blue-haired girl doesn't do night sky magic?" asked a prisoner shakily. Wendy stared at Natsu and Lucy in confusion, then turned to the prisoners. "Nope!" she soothed. "I do Sky Dragon Slayer magic. Sky magic. Healing!"

The prisoners stopped trying to escape, and instead eyed the wizards cautiously. "We can help you escape here," continued Wendy. The caution waned. "Escape?" echoed a prisoner in wonder. "But what about the guards?" asked another. "The guy with the pink hair does fire magic!" a third countered, All of the prisoners launched into a argument.

"Yeah, but what about blue-hair?" "Yeah, I don't trust her one bit!" "She does normal sky magic, not night sky!" "So she heals?" "Yeah, no harm! (hopefully)" "Okay, maybe..." "I don't know...pink-hair looks a little...I don't know...crazy?" "And blue-hair still scares me, even though she seems nice!" "Well, blond-hair looks pretty bossy and scary." "She'll probably keep pink-hair and blue-hair in line!" "They seem to respect her." "Yeah, she does look pretty scary. You see the way she glares at us?" "So, can we trust them?" "Hopefully."

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy stared at the prisoners in astonishment. It certainly was weird for the wizards to hear the prisoners talking about them as if they weren't there. It was even weirder for them for the prisoners to address them by the color of their hair. Eventually, one of the prisoners turned to them, and as if they didn't hear every word of the discussion, said, "We have come to decision! We'll let you help us!" "They'll let us?" whispered Lucy to her friends, emphasizing each word. "What's the plan?" asked the prisoner.

"I could ask you the same thing!" fretted Wendy. "Okay!" announced Lucy. "I'll summon Virgo and get her to dig us out of here! Natsu, you can run around and free the prisoners, and Wendy, you keep watch for the-the...guards." Natsu nodded, and the prisoners looked relaxed at the prospect of a plan, but Wendy exclaimed, "What if the-the...guards actually do come? What then?" Lucy paused. She turned to a prisoner.

"What are the guards' weaknesses?" she demanded. Looking slightly surprised at Lucy's tone, the prisoner stammered, "Who, the shadows? I think they don't like light." Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Shadows?" echoed Natsu. "What shadows?" As quickly as possible, Lucy hurriedly explained the frightening encounter. She then put plan Escape Dirty Cave into action, with the idea that Natsu would scare away any shadows they may encounter.

As Natsu dashed around, melting metal, Wendy let out a shriek and waved her hands. The shadows poured down in masses from the stairs., whispering angrily. They seemed almost tangible, but Lucy knew it was a bad idea to touch them. Natsu leapt forward, both hands covered in flame. He made dramatic noises and waved his arms around. Whenever they neared the light, the shadows shrieked and darted away. When they got even closer, the shadows disappeared, screaming the entire time. Once Natsu had eradicated all of the shadows, he resumed freeing the prisoners.

When everybody had been freed-and a mass of metal lay on the floor-Lucy played her part. She took out her key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden!" she chanted. "Virgo!" When Virgo came through the gate, she bowed, then inquired, "Do you wish to punish me, princess?" "Enough about the punishing!" raged Lucy, much to the astonishment of the prisoners. "Just dig us out of here!" Virgo nodded, and said, "As you wish, princess." *dig, dig, dig*

"Okay, everybody! In the tunnel!" demanded Lucy. Hesitantly, the prisoners trudged into the hole. Natsu remained near the end to fight off any shadow attackers. Strangely enough, they encountered no resistance. They would find out soon enough where all the shadows were.

Virgo's drilling took them straight into another cavern. "Princess," began Virgo, approaching Lucy, "it appears we have a problem." "What is it?" demanded Lucy. "My tunnel has intersected with another cavern-" "So what's the problem?" "You'd better see it." Virgo lead Lucy to the front of the tunnel, where a narrow slit in the rock provided a decent peephole into the cavern. Lucy gasped.

The second cavern was smaller than the first, but it was lit with the same strange eerie blue light. Hundreds, no, thousands of shadows were clustered around the walls, leaving a small clearing in the middle. In the center clearing lay the unlucky individual taken by the shadows. Lucy racked her brain. What had that person been dragged off for? Something called 'shadow transformation'. Lucy could guess what it did, and she didn't like the sound of it one bit.

The freakiest thing was the enormous wicked-looking stalactite (ceiling) hanging directly above the 'volunteer'. Not volunteer, Lucy decided, test subject. Shadows crawled over the surface of the stalactite. "Fire," rasped a shadow. The crawling shadows increased in intensity as a dark aura formed around the tip of the stalactite. A ripple passed through the shadows as a dark ray shot from the stalactite. The subject screamed as the ray ripped at him.

Lucy watched in horror as the ray stopped, and up rose a shadow, not a human. However, it was different than the others. The shadow was shaky and unstable. It retained a basic shape while the others were formless. Disappointment swept through the cavern. "Well, it definitely works," observed a shadow. "But it is not ready for entire transformations." _Way to point out the obvious_, thought Lucy. She turned to Virgo and said, "That is bad. We'll have to take them out to get past." Virgo nodded and walked away as Lucy called Natsu over.

"What is it?" he asked. Lucy gestured to the slit in the wall. Natsu peered through, then turned back and exclaimed, "Whoa! There are lots of them in there!" Lucy nodded. "Can you take them out?" she asked, too shaken to mention the shadow ray. Natsu nodded and set himself on fire. "You'd better bet I will!" he said. "Great," sighed Lucy, edging away from him. "Virgo, break through!" she commanded. *crash*

"Yahhh!" howled Natsu as he stormed the cavern, scattering the shadows like a flock of birds. Lucy and Wendy stood near the entrance, watching him take out the myriad of shadows. They calmly waited for Natsu to eliminate the last one when Lucy jumped up. "They're starting the shadow ray!" she exclaimed. "Is that bad?" stammered Wendy. In as few words as possible, Lucy explained what she had just witnessed. "That is bad!" wailed Wendy. "How do we stop it?" "I don't think we can!" fretted Lucy.

She stared around frantically as the shadows aimed the ray at an oblivious Nastu. "I'll regret this," Lucy sighed, then shouted, "Natsu!" She ran over to him and cannoned into him just as the ray shot, bringing them out of range-barely. You see, Lucy was reluctant to do this because Natsu was still completely covered in fire. As they tumbled to they ground, she leapt up with a shriek. "That burns!" she whined. Natsu sat up, extinguishing the fire.

"What was that for?" he demanded angrily. "I just got burnt real bad to save your life, punk!" raged Lucy. "I can help!" offered Wendy. As Wendy healed Lucy's burns, Natsu finished eliminating the shadows. When he finished, he walked back to where Wendy and Lucy were. "What's that death ray thing?" he asked. "That's the shadow ray I saved you from!" raged Lucy. "What does it do?" asked Natsu. "What do you think? Shadow transformation, duh! I burnt myself just to save you!" hissed Lucy irritably. Natsu stared at her. "You saved me?" he echoed. "Thanks, I guess."

With Virgo's help, they began to dig upwards. As the group climbed to the top, a question occurred to Lucy. She walked over to one of the freed prisoner and began interrogating him. "Why were you scared of us?" she demanded. "W-well," the prisoner began, "pink-hair used magic-" "Natsu." "Pink-I mean, Natsu, used magic, and so the rest of you may have been able to use magic too. That might mean you were sky or wind wizards. When blue-hair-" "Wendy." "When blue-I mean, Wendy, said she used sky magic, we though she meant NIGHT sky, or dark wind." The prisoner shuddered. "Beware of dark wind and night sky." "What is that magic?" Lucy asked softly. "Dark wind is what created the shadows," explained the prisoner. "And night sky is the opposite of normal sky. Sky heals, and night sky wounds."

They broke out to the surface-in the middle of the jungle. Trekking back was hard, but they managed. When they returned, they told the villagers of the shadow's defeat. It turns out the village chief they met had been a shadow imposter; the real chief had been imprisoned in the cavern. After much joy, feasting, and rewards, the weary team traveled home. (this is very early on day 6)

~End of Chapter~

Kats: And that was Chapter Six Day Five of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: And there the shadows are explained! (Kats: sort of)

Kats: No more talking I have to type as much as I can! *turns to computer, puts on headphones, plays music and begins to type*

Angel: Gosh, I help too!

Natsu: Look at her go!

Wendy: The dedication!

Kats: *sneezes* Achoo!

Angel: Well guys here is a secret Kats totally made the decision to lock Natsu up (pretty much all of the Natsu/Lucy/Wendy part was Kats improvising)

Natsu: Kats is no longer my favorite! Kats why did you lock me up? That makes me look weak!

Kats: *half-sings half-hums* Sense of Wonder...

Angel: And she doesn't hear us

Kats: Hmm? *lifts up headphones* Natsu, keep in mind I spent two hours straight on the first part of your story, and more than an hour and a half on the second part...*turns back to computer**singing again* motto motto mae e mae e...

Natsu: Really? Maybe I'll reconsider you being my favorite

Angel: *smirk* You know, Gajeel, Kats said that Natsu could beat you any day!

Gajeel: WHAAAAT?!

Natsu: Ha! She's right, too!

Kats: Yeah, and I also said that Natsu could beat you, Gray, easily!

Gray: WHAAAAAAT?!

Natsu: Right again! I guess Kats still is my favorite!

Gajeel: How bout we find out right now who's strongest?

Natsu: Sure, bring it on!

Gray: Count me in! (Angel was already our favorite!)

*Bang, smash, crash*

Wendy: Guys, don't fight!

Lucy: Let them tire themselves out...

Kats: *Sings* yeah yeah yeah, the rock city boy

Angel: Lucy, Kats secretly ships Nalu

Lucy: WHAAAAAT?!

Kats: *lifts up headphones* Yeah, I totally snuck some Nalu into this chapter! *snicker*

Lucy: No, seriously? *runs over and reads document* You DID! Get that out, right now!

Kats: Hmmmm...no *turns to computer* …..waku-waku ni nattara...wonderful jan!

Lucy: Ugh! *starts to blush*

Angel: tee hee

Juvia: Do I need to get Ariana?

Gajeel: No, not her!

Gray: She's colder than I am!

Natsu: Anything but Ariana!

Lucy: *blushing slightly* Good, you guys done?

Natsu: Hey, why are you blushing?

Lucy: *blushing more* I-it's nothing!

-Lucy Out

Natsu: Huh?

Angel and Kats: *snicker*

-Angel, Kats, and rest of Cast Out


	8. The Maze (real title won't fit)

Kats: Hello fanweb! Today we are bringing you Chapter Seven of Harmony or Chaos! (you'll like this one)

Angel: And Beckoning Shadows is out!

Kats: Beckoning Shadows is written by Angel, edited by me, the amazing Kats (Angel: Over exaggerated)

Wendy: Yay

Angel: Both chapter one and two

Natsu: You know this is Siblings right

Angel: I know that's why I am broadcasting this message so the fan web knows!

Kats: Wow what an advertiser

Angel: Just because I broadcasted that doesn't mean I advertise. *Pouts*

Gray: You know Angel you remind me of someone

Natsu: Now that you mention it she does remind me of that one character whose name starts with an A (in a different story)

Gajeel: Totally like her

Angel: I am not like her

Kats: Well, you did base her off of-

Juvia: Who are you talking about

Angel: No one, roll Chapter Seven/ Day Six: The...umm... what was the name?

Kats: *sigh* The 12-Hour-Twists-and-Turns-Super-Frustration-Rage Maze challenge!

Angel: Why such a long name?

Kats: *shrug* It sums it up pretty well, right?

Angel: *rolls eyes*

Kats: To clarify, I DO NOT sing those songs when I type

Wendy: You don't?

Kats: No silly, I sing in the shower!

Angel: *eye roll* And roll Chapter Seven, Day Six: The 12 hour...uhhhh

Kats: The 12-Hour-Twists-and-Turns-Super-Frustration-Rage Maze Challenge!

Angel: Right, that

~Angel and Kats do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does~

Chapter Seven

Day Six: The 12-Hour-Twists-and-Turns-Super-Frustration-Rage Maze Challenge

Everybody: The Guild Hall

With Erza's prompting, everybody was able to make it back to the guild on time. Everybody stood in the hall, ready to burst with excitement-and terror. There stood Natsu's group, slightly weary and tired, but eager and energetic at the same time. There stood Gray and Juvia, slightly sick of swimming, but still ready to face any challenge. There hovered Happy and Carla, slightly confused from the past days' events, but prepared for any more surprises. There stood Erza's group, one member in particular who was especially excited. There stood many, many more, all of them left in the dark about what would happen next.

The lights dimmed. The curtain swept aside. Master stood on the stage. "Hello!" he called to the crowd, which remained stony silent. "As most of you had heard, there are a few days I wish for you to be present here. Every six days, there will be a twist, a big challenge for the entire guild, working together against each other in your sibling teams. These days I wish for everybody to be present. Every ten days, there will be minor challenges and tests where, if you succeed, you can win prizes. This is an optional event and does not require complete attendance."

"Finally, on the 15th, which is the halfway mark, we will be having a big halfway through event that requires the entire guild. I will not tolerate any absences. I won't tell you what it is, but I can tell you-" He winked, "-it will be big."

The crowd stirred, slightly worried; whatever the master was planning, it couldn't be good. He continued: "Today is the first of the challenges. I shall not prolong the suspense any longer. Today, you shall all be competing in-within you teams, of course-, the..." he paused for suspense. The strain tightened.

"The 12-Hour-Twists-and-Turns-Super-Frustration-Rage Maze Challenge!" he announced with glee. The crowd stirred again; that didn't sound very good. It sounds like the 24 Hour Endurance Road Race, though Lucy. With a much, much longer name. Indeed, Lucy had already forgotten its exact name. Many others had as well. "You shall be placed in an enormous maze-of my own devising," explained the master. "Once inside, your sibling team will work together to get out. The first team to escape wins. Each team will have a team color. There will be...difficulties...within the maze, so I provided each sibling team with some basic equipment: One, a healing kit... no, Wendy, your group doesn't need one...two, team bracelets with your team color, and three, my wishes for good luck. Happy, Carla, your bracelets shall be equipped with charms to help you last longer."

That fact that healing would be needed was slightly frightening. Master continued. "There are a few rules. One, absolutely no magic except healing outside the gates. Two, no alliances with other teams. And three, don't finish the maze too quickly!" The entire speech chilled Lucy. This whole maze thing just kept getting worse and worse. Master passed out the team bracelets.

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy: Orange

Happy/Carla: White

Gray/Juvia: Light Blue

Erza/Gajeel/Levy: Red

Evergreen/Jet/Droy: Green

Cana/Gildarts: Maroon

Mira/Elfman: Dark Blue

Macao/Romeo/Nab: Purple

Wakaba/Reedus: Pink

Freed/Max: Yellow

Warren/Bickslow: Black

Mastser came to Lucy's team and handed each a bracelet. When she put hers on, it shrunk to fit her wrist perfectly. To her alarm, she couldn't take it off. The bracelet was smooth and a fiery orange color. The bracelet itself was shaped like a tube, with the orange shifting and stirring inside the tube. Master walked away and continued handing out bracelets. When he came to Happy and Carla, he handed them bracelets covered with one hundred charms each.

When he had finished, Master leapt back up to the stage. "Let the 12-Hour-Twists-and-Turns-Super-Frustration-Rage Maze challenge begin! He clapped his hands, and they all teleported out of the guild hall to the front of the maze. The wizards gasped.

The maze walls were made of dull, gray, mossy stone bricks that were stacked up hundreds of feet high. The maze floor was hard, brown earth, worn from countless footsteps. "Welcome," said Master. "You may enter the maze." And so they ran in.

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

(Kats's Note: We will be jumping around POVs quite a lot, so be prepared. Angel's Note: POV= Point Of View ,for all you people who do not know what it means)

Natsu lead the charge, so they soon became lost in the twisting maze. Lucy sighed. "This'll take forever!" she wailed. She turned to Natsu. "Can you find the way out?" she asked hopefully. Natsu shook his head. "Nope," he responded, crushing Lucy's hope. "Master made this whole thing smell-proof. They wandered for what seemed forever when Lucy clapped her hands together. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. "What?" asked Wendy. "We just take the right side each time and we'll go out"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know we have to take the right one. The question is, which one is it?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "No, not that right. Right as in right side! Right hand!" Natsu looked disbelieving, but Wendy's eyes lit up. "It's worth a try," she decided.

They soon became-if possible-even more confused and discombobulated. "This is hopeless!" wailed Lucy. "It was you who came up with the plan!" snapped Natsu. From then on, they simply wandered around, taking random turns. Eventually, they stumbled upon and odd sight. The stone walls formed a rough square with a large statue in the middle. Several passages lead out of the square. The strangest thing was that the statue resembled a giant fish. Natsu looked at it and said...

Happy/Carla

Once the maze shot off, Happy and Carla walked in for a while until they were alone. Once they were positive nobody was watching, they used Aero magic and flew up, hoping to simply fly over the maze and not go though it. However, it wouldn't be that easy. As they flew up, the maze walls rose with them. The white wrist band glowed an eerie sickly green color. They kept flying, hoping to surpass the walls. Eventually, instead of continuing up, they hit a mysterious invisible roof covering the entire maze. THUD. They half-fluttered, half-fell to the ground. Deciding flying wouldn't work, they continued on foot.

Eventually, they stumbled upon square clearing with a statue in the middle. Happy examined it. The statue resembled a giant key. Happy looked at it and said...

Both Teams

"Lucy would like this." At the EXACT same time Natsu said, "Happy would like this." There was a sound like thunder, and a confusing whoosh, flickering colors, and Natsu's group found themselves at the key statue and Happy and Carla found themselves at the fish statue. You see, they had switched places.

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

Lucy rubbed her head. "Whoa, what happened?" she moaned as she surveyed the state of her teammates. Wendy was standing next to her, wearing the same dazed and puzzled look on her face. Natsu was splayed on the ground. Lucy looked around. "We weren't here before, were we?" Wendy shook her head. "We must have teleported somewhere else," she observed. "One of Master's tricks, no doubt," scowled Lucy.

She shook Natsu until he stood up, and they continued, devoid of any sense of direction (however little they began with). It was after a very, very, long time that they found something worthy of notice: Another square clearing with a statue. This time, the statue resembled a sword. "Wow," commented Natsu. "Y'know, Erza would like this." And as he said the words, there was a whoosh and a crash, but the team did not go anywhere.

Erza's team stood next to the statue, looking dazed and confused. They were all wearing red bracelets. Erza was the first to shake off the dizziness. She scanned the clearing, then growled, "And we were so close to actually getting somewhere! Who did this?" Her gaze fell on Natsu, who flinched. "You," she snarled, then took a menacing step forward.

"Better go!" exclaimed Natsu, shooting down a side passage, dragging the girls with him. Luckily for Natsu, the twisting maze proved to be an excellent escape route. Erza soon lost them. Natsu sighed in relief. "Okay, we won't die in the next ten minutes," he said cheerfully. Lucy and Wendy oayed not attention, their gaze fixed on a point behind them. He turned around. "What you looking at?" Then he gasped.

There was a magnificent golden gate set between the stone walls. It was carved beautifully and shone in the sun. They cautiously walked through the open gates and emerged into an empty square clearing, fairly large, that was also lined by intricately carven gold walls. The floor was stone as well, but it was polished and shone a silvery gray in the sun. "Welcome," someone called. The team spun around. There, walking towards them, was Master.

Natsu gasped. Lucy uttered a small scream. Wendy took a few steps back. "Welcome," Master repeated. "Welcome to the first gate." The door behind them swung shut with a thud. Just them, Lucy noticed something that made her start. She watched closely, hoping to catch it again. "Gates?" echoed a confused Natsu. "Gates," murmured Lucy to herself.

"There are five gates," explained Master. "There are 6 sections. You just completed Section One. The maze is divided into six sections. The only way to go into another section is to pass the gate. This is gate one. The exit is after Gate Five, in Section Six." There it was again! Lucy noticed it this time. She had a sneaking suspicion something wasn't right, and she just confirmed it. She watched harder, just to be sure.

"How do we pass a gate?" asked Wendy. "You'll see," said Master. Lucy knew now. "Stall him for another three minutes," she whispered to Natsu and Wendy. Confused, they nodded and obeyed her. As Wendy ranted on about how shiny the gate was, Lucy watched for more telltale signs. And there they were. After three minutes, she prepared herself.

Master jumped, and smoke enveloped him. After a few seconds, the smoke drifted away, revealing not Master, but Gemini. Natsu and Wendy gasped, but Lucy gave it a knowing smile. "You have outsmarted us, Lucy," said Gemini. "You may pass through the gate." Lucy, still smiling, nodded and lead her dumbfounded friends into Section Two of the maze.

"How did you know?" asked Wendy. Lucy gave a small shrug. "Remember, Gemini is my spirit. I know its tricks. The eyes-they flashed black-, the voice, the behavior, and the gate. it all added up."

Happy/Carla

"Where are we?" moaned Happy. It wasn't the same place as before he knew. The statue was a fish, not a key. Carla walked over to him. "It appears that we teleported, tomcat," she observed briskly. "Nothing we can do about it. Might as well continue." True to her word, Carla walked on, shaking off the dizziness quickly. Without any better option, Happy followed.

Eventually, they came upon a golden gate, which was slightly ajar. They headed in. There, in the clearing, were the Gemini Twins, Wakaba, and Reedus. "Team White approaches," said one of the twins as Happy and Carla entered. Catching their confusion, Gemini explained about the gates and continued to say, "It is quite simple to pass the gate. You have to battle another team. The winner moves on, and the loser gets teleported back to the beginning of the maze. Now let the fight begin! Team Pink versus Team White!"

Happy and Carla immediately took flight, fluttering out of range of any smoke magic. "What do we do?" fretted Happy, sifting through the charms as Reedus painted a flock of birds to attack them. "Break them or something, tomcat!" exclaimed Carla. "Picto Magic!" came a cry from below. With a shriek, Carla dashed away, leading the birds to Happy. "Uhh...lightning!" cried Happy, chucking-you guessed it-a lightning charm at the birds. The birds squawked at lightning crackled between them. *poof* They disappeared.

"Fireball!" screeched Carla as she threw the respective charm Team Pink. The fire exploded, and Reedus flew back, out of the fight. "One more to go!" exclaimed Carla, soaring up towards Happy again. As they busily dodged smoke bombs, they brainstormed over which Wakaba-he had summoned fakes-was the real one. Carla gave up trying to decide and plucked her lightning off her bracelet and threw it down. "Lightning!"

"Team White is the winner!" announced Gemini. And so through a mixture of luck, skill, and speed, Team White passed to Section Two.

The Other Groups...

A Quick Recap of which groups passed through the first gate, and who would have to try again

Team Orange: Lucy Cheated her Way through (Lucy's Note: No!)

Team Pink vs. Team White: Winner, White

Team Dark Blue vs. Team Purple: Winner, Dark Blue

Team Light Blue vs. Team Black: Winner, Light Blue

Maroon vs. Yellow: Winner, Yellow

Red vs. Green: Winner, Red

If you are up to date, we shall continue on the frustrating adventures of Team Red, Orange, Light Blue, and White (which all passed first try).

Erza trudged through the maze, frustrated. It had been going horribly so far. Their start had been wretched. Erza had spotted the gate, but Natsu had teleported them back! Even worse, she failed to catch him and get revenge. Sure, they had passed the gate, but now they were just as lost as the first section. She scowled and kicked a rock. A metallic click echoed through the passage. "What was that?" stammered Levy, who was on edge.

"Just a rock," muttered Erza. The then encountered a square clearing with a statue in it. Erza recognized the build; this was similar to the place Natsu had teleported them to. The statue was shaped like a torch. Erza eyed in. She had a vague idea what the statues did, but she wanted to test her theory. Rather loudly, she announced, "Wow, Natsu would like this!"

And no sooner had the words left her mouth, there was a flash and a boom, and there stood Natsu's team, dazed and confused. Erza smirked. She had been right. Natsu would never figure it out. Natsu shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Erza. "Why-" he began angrily, but was cut off when Erza dragged her team deeper into the maze. Natsu scowled, wishing he could give chase. Lucy came up behind him.

"Another statue," she observed. "I wonder..." And she got it. Lucy clapped. "What?" asked Natsu. "Do you have another idea?" asked Wendy. "No, but I think I've figured out these statues!" Lucy announced cheerfully. "What good does that do us?" snorted Natsu. "It may give us an advantage in the future," snapped Lucy. "Key word, may," mumbled Natsu, too quiet for Lucy to hear.

She gazed up at the statue, then took a step back. "Okay, she sighed. Then, she announced loudly, "I think Natsu would like this!" There was a boom and flash of light, and they stood next to the statue again. "I knew it!" gloated Lucy. "What?" moaned Natsu, rubbing his head. "just one more thing," she murmured. "Wendy sure would like this!" she said. Nothing happened. "I knew it!" Lucy repeated.

"Know what?" Natsu insisted irritably. "These statues teleport people!" exclaimed Lucy. "They do?" asked Wendy in surprise. Lucy nodded proudly. "Well, how'd you figure that out?" demanded Natsu. "Well, I first suspected it when we teleported to that fish statue. Then, with Erza's group, then us here, and here again. When we said Erza's name at the sword, she appeared, and I bet she figured it out too and dragged us here. With the key and fish, I bet Happy said my name the exact moment you said his, and we switched places!"

"So, if I say someone's name next to the statue, they teleport here?" questioned Natsu. Lucy nodded, then said, "It will only work if that person truly would like the object sculpted in stone. ""And how does this help us?" yawned Natsy. "Plenty of ways!" exclaimed Lucy, outraged. "It gives us an edge over the other groups." Natsu looked unconvinced, but they continued on.

After walking a ways, Natsu, who was a step ahead, vanished. Not a sound. Just vanished. Lucy and Wendy froze. It was almost as if...Lucy had a suspicion. She peered over to where Natsu had disappeared. And there, in front of her, was an enormous pitfall trap that was previously hidden. Natsu must have triggered it, she realized.

To Lucy's slight relief, Natsu appeared unharmed, albeit irritated. "Are you okay?" she called down as Wendy crawled up next to her. Natsu looked up. "Yeah!" he replied. "Can you get out?" she asked. "Can't hear you!" shouted Natsu. "Are you okay?" repeated Lucy, louder. Natsu paused. "Yeah, just give me a minute." He shot fire from his feet and used it to propel him out of the hole.

"What a fall!" exclaimed Natsu as he resurfaced. "Are you okay?" asked Wendy. "Yeah, I'm fine," dismissed Natsu. He peered down the hole. "Whoa, that is pretty deep," he commented. Lucy glared at him. "Way to state the obvious," she grumbled. Natsu stood up. "That's a dirty trick!" he exclaimed angrily to no one in particular, then stormed off. Sharing confused glances, Lucy and Wendy followed him.

Gray/Juvia

Gray was bored. Bored out of his mind. They had been walking for what seemed like hours. The only exciting thing that had happened was the gate fight, but that had been almost too easy. And there they were, trudging, utterly lost, through the maze. Now, Juvia was enjoying every bit of this. She could watch be Gray be clever, strong, and sulky at the same time! In her opinion, the longer the maze, the better. She was delighted. She could spend the entire day with Gray-alone! It was like a dream come true.

Then they encountered a statue square. To Gray, it meant something interesting. To Juvia, it meant a romantic setting. This statue was a book. Gray examined it. "Hey, Levy would like this," he stated. There was a boom and a flash, and there stood Levy's team. Erza immediately recovered. She searched for the people who had teleported them there, and there they were.

"Gray!" she exclaimed angrily. Gray took a step back. He didn't know what he had done wrong, but he wasn't going to stick around and find out! Gray shot off into the maze, shouting, "Sorry for whatever I did!" Juvia followed close after. Erza snarled but didn't attempt to chase.

After much more walking, Gray came upon another interesting surprise-a gate! "A gate!" he exclaimed in joy. Juvia nodded, then dashed after him. Then dashed inside. The floor of this arena was smooth and polished like the first, but it was checkered black and white.

"Welcome to the Second Gate!" exclaimed Taurus. Gray and Juvia nodded; all they had to do was wait for an opponent. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side that day. Soon after they entered, Erza's team ran in after them. "Noooo!" cried Gray. "We're done for!" Juvia tried to soothe him.  
>"My beloved, you're very strong and clever, and there's two of us!" she said. "Yeah, but we're outnumbered, and Gajeel is just as strong as you are!" wailed Gray.<p>

"Team Red versus Team Light Blue! Let the battle begin!" called Taurus. They stood on opposite ends of the arena. Erza narrowed her eyes. Gray and Juvia prepared themselves. "Requip!" exclaimed Erza. Gray and Juvia prepared to fight as Erza requipped into her...bunny costume?

"What?" cried Gray, stumbling back. "Huh?" stammered Juvia, lowering her hands. Gajeel and Levy seemed similarly shocked. Then Erza swooped in, a sword in her hands, taking advantage of their shock. Gray and Juvia flew back. Erza stood over them, grinning smugly. "That was a dirty trick!" raged Gray. "All's fair in battle," said Erza.

"Ice Make Geyser!" chanted Gray. On light feet, Erza dodged. "Water Slicer!" cried Juvia. Erza neatly ducked and rolled back. "Requip!" Erza shouted. Gray and Juvia braced themselves as Erza requipped into...the same outfit?

"Huh?" exclaimed Gray and Juvia at the same time. Erza swooped in and blasted them back again. She laughed. "You fell for that again!" Gray glared at her. "Ice Make Spear!" *whoosh* Erza dodged. "Water Lock!" exclaimed Juvia. Erza jumped high in the air, escaping the magic. "Requip!" exclaimed Erza. Gray and Juvia braced themselves while Erza requipped into...her Black Wing armor!

"Gah!" exclaimed Gray, not expected Erza to be serious about the fight. With a single powerful slash, she sent them flying. "Team Red wins!" declared Taurus. With a flash, team Light blue was teleported all the way back to the beginning of the maze.

"No way!" wailed Gray. "We get shot all the way back to start?!" "It appears so," said Juvia. "I bet that if we get beat at the final gate we'll get teleported back here again." Gray, silently seething with anger, lead the way back into the maze. He had discovered what the 'Super-Frustration-Rage' meant in the challenge name.

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

"There's the gate!" cried Lucy with joy. They had been wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours with no change in the maze. Overjoyed to have something other than stone to look at, the group ran at full speed to the gate. Naturally, Natsu got there first. As they walked in, Lucy observed the black and white floor. "I know who has this gate," she snorted. "Who?" asked Wendy.

"Taurus, come out!" called Lucy. "Hello, miss Lucy," drooled Taurus. "Let me handle this," whispered Lucy. She stepped forward. "Hey, Taurus!" she called. "Do you really want to make me do the challenge. Taurus faltered. She struck a pose. Taurus lost it. "Why don't you give me a smoooch, Miss Lucy?" Lucy paused, feigning thoughtfulness. "Well, maybe, if you let me pass," she mused mildly. "Of course, Miss Lucy!" exclaimed Taurus eagerly.

As they walked out, Lucy waved, then winked to her teammates. "You're lucky I'm with you," she whispered smugly. Wendy smiled and Natsu rolled his eyes.

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

After her-however questionable-victory at the gate, Erza's team continued on to Section Three (Erza's note: questionable?). Gajeel and Levy, too confused to object, numbly followed her. Erza was bored. What was the real challenge in the maze. Sure, there was the battles and the statues, but those weren't too bad. Knowing Master, there'd be something real nasty-or weird-when they got in farther. Suddenly, as if her thoughts had summoned it, the ground underneath her disappeared and she was falling. She landed with a thud at the bottom of the pitfall.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Erza. Far above, she could see Levy's worried face over the edge, and Gajeel's smug face. With a scowl, and began climbing out. After a while, she scrambled over the edge and onto solid land. "Are you okay?" fretted Levy. "Yeah," said Erza. "Let us continue." She walked on, completely unfazed by her fall. She just took that like it was nothing! thought Gajeel. Then, they heard voices up ahead.

Erza glanced back at her group and but a finger to her mouth. "Be quiet," she whispered, then peered around the corner.

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

Lucy's feet hurt. A lot. She was sick of walking. She was tired. She was hungry. She was thirsty. She was in a rotten mood. Her little invisible storm cloud floated above her head, lashing out angrily at anything she came close to. Lucy wished the cloud would rain. She was hot, too.

Ahead, Natsu walked, completely oblivious. Wendy and Lucy agreed it would be wisest for Natsu to lead, so he would spring any traps they encountered. It worked out, since Natsu didn't seemed bothered by it all . That, or he didn't realize what trouble leading would bring him. Lucy guessed it was the latter. Just then, Natsu triggered a trap. With a soft whoosh, fire erupted all around him. Lucy jumped back, startled but not concerned.

"This is some tasty fire!" decided Natsu once he dismantled the trap. Lucy nodded, glad that Natsu had been the one to take the full blast. "Yeah," mumbled Lucy. Natsu stiffened and sniffed the air. "Huh?" he whispered. "Something wrong?" asked Lucy, for Wendy seemed to be similarly confused. Natsu shook his head. "No, no, nothing. " "What do we do next?" asked Wendy. Just then, Natsu leaned in and whispered, barely audible, "Just say lies...and get that confused look of your face!"

Hiding her confusion, Lucy began to speak. "Well, I suppose we should head that way-" she pointed the way they had came-"and see where that takes us." Natsu and Wendy nodded. Then, Natsu flinched. "Footsteps!" he exclaimed. And there they were, for if the girls listened, they could hear a slight scuffling. Lead by Natsu, they crept around the corner and stumbled upon Erza's team.

"Erza?" exclaimed Natsu in disbelief. "Natsu?" exclaimed Erza. "Why were you spying on us?" he demanded angrily. To Natsu's surprise, Erza looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I heard someone and it's best to be cautious." Natsu didn't seem to accept this argument. If anything, it made him angrier. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Excuses."

Erza gave a silly smile and dashed off in the other direction-the direction Lucy had pointed- to be closely followed by her teammates. Lucy laughed. "Nice one, Natsu!" she congratulated. "That's the way back to Gate Two!" With good spirits, they set out again.

After much, much more walking-and several pitfalls-they encountered a welcome sight. Unfortunately, it wasn't a gate...but statues are almost as good. Lucy stared at it. "What's it supposed to be?" she mumbled. "A pile of rubble," said Natsu. Trust one of the most destructive members of Fairy Tail to recognize rubble. "I think it was destroyed," observed Wendy. "Yes, but the question is," mused Lucy, "does that remove the magical properties, or simply change them?" "Let's find out!" said Wendy. She walked up to the rubble.

"Natsu would like this!" she stated loudly-it was true, too. There was a boom and flash, and there they were, next to the statue. "Changes the magic," Wendy mused. "Awesome," said Lucy, rubbing her hands together. "Now, who to summon?" Natsu stared at the statue. "Gray would like this," decided Natsu without discussing with the group members. *flash, boom*

Before Gray could spot them, the team whisked out of sight. Little did they know they had helped Gray's team.

After what seemed like miles-and more pitfalls-they found the gate. "Gate, sweet gate!" cried Lucy. Before they stepping inside, Lucy whispered to her friends with confidence, "Let me handle this."

The polished floor in this arena was a gleaming orange. Lucy waited to see which spirit was at this gate.

Happy/Carla

Against their wildest hopes, they advanced into Section Three. If the victory at Gate One was lucky, then Gate Two was a miracle. There, they had fought against Team Purple. Somehow, with the Ice charm, they made the opposing team slip and fall, therefore assuring Team White victory. Happy and Carla just couldn't believe it. Their journey through Section Two had been uneventful-they didn't even find a statue!

Even so, Section Three seemed to hold far more opportunities; they had found a statue for Team Maroon, Black, and Yellow! And now, against their most wild hopes, they had found the next gate in less than five minutes! There was one problem: Lucy had beat them there. "Shh!" whispered Carla. They peered around the gate and spied on her team. Instead of fighting, Lucy was talking.

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

The spirit turned out to be Loke-or Leo, as I should say. She gave a little start of delight. He would be easy to manipulate. "Now," started Lucy, "you wouldn't make me suffer through this gate, would you?" Leo faltered. "Come on now, please?" said Lucy in the nicest voice possible, wearing her cutest smile. Leo sighed. "I know what you're trying to do-" Lucy flinched "-but go ahead." "Thanks!" sang Lucy.

As they walked into Section Four, Wendy asked, "What would we do without you, Lucy?" The question seemed to make Lucy swell up in pride. "Suffer during whatever you have to do during the gates, that's what!" Wendy giggled softly and Natsu rolled his eyes.

Happy/Carla

"They're cheating!" exclaimed Carla in outrage. "We should tell everyone!" suggested Happy. "Sure, but first we need to pass this gate," said Carla. Tentatively, they fluttered in. Eventually, they met their match. Literally. "Team Light Blue versus Team White!" announced Leo. Needless to say, it was a quick battle. "Ice Make Arrow!" *whoosh, crash* Even the flyers couldn't dodge it.

"Team Light Blue Wins!" "Wait!" called Happy. "Before you teleport us back, I need to tell the other team something. "Okay..." Happy rushed over and whispered what he had discovered in Gray's ear. His eyes widened. "Lucy's cheating?" he exclaimed in outrage as Happy and Carla were teleported back to start.

"Whoa we get teleported all the way back to start!?" wailed Happy in disbelief. "It appears so," sighed Carla. And so Happy discovered the 'Super-Frustration-Rage' in the maze name.

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

The gate, the gate! There it was, beautiful and golden. Erza had a sneaking suspicion that Lucy had mislead them on Natsu's direction, and she intended to get revenge. Because of their little detour, it had taken twice as long to get through Section Three. She hoped with all her heart that Natsu's team was at the gate. Unfortunately, it was Team Green, not Orange.

After Green got a sound thrashing with the same underhand methods used to defeat Light Blue, Team Red was on their way. Then, there was the statue. "Who's it for?" asked Levy. Erza narrowed her eyes. "It appears to be a bonfire," she reported smugly. "Natsu would like this!" *flash, boom*

Finally, a chance to get revenge. She waited until they shook of the daze. Then, she said in a deceptively calm tone, "Wow, what a chance that we would meet here, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy." After taking one look at the statue, Lucy realized the bluff and took a step back. "After our little...detour...in the maze, I've been absolutely dying to see you," Erza continued. Lucy's eyes widened and she took a another step back. Wendy caught on and shuffled backwards. Natsu stared from the statue to Erza and narrowed his eyes. "Chance, huh?" he said.

"Don't worry," whispered Erza. "We're not allowed to use magic in the maze...but I still have my hands." She smiled evilly and took a step forward. Levy watched with wide eyes as Gajeel enjoyed the show. Just then, there was a flash and a boom and Erza's team disappeared. "Wow, that was close!" sighed Lucy. "Yeah, I thought we were done for!" said Natsu. "I wonder who teleported them?" mused Wendy. "Who cares!" dismissed Natsu. "We're alive, and keep it at that!"

Erza's team popped next to another sword statue. "Who did this?" she raged. "You'll pay!" "Hi, Erza!" greeted Happy. "You're in trouble, cat!" Happy darted back. "Wait, wait! I have a secret!" Erza narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Lucy's cheating!?" raged Erza. Happy nodded. "Aye." So that's why she wasn't at the gate," mumbled Erza. She ran off, leaving her group struggling to keep up.

Gray/Juvia

Gray prowled ahead, seething with rage. Lucy was cheating? Her team didn't even fight at the gates. He growled and kicked a rock. She probably would continue cheating until they won. He kicked another rock. "Cheater," he grumbled under his breath. He stomped through Section Four (Kats note: sorry if I get the sections mixed up this is awfully confusing). All they had to do was beat the gate, right?

"My beloved!" exclaimed Juvia. "The gate!" Gray looked up, and there it was; gleaming and golden. They ran to it like they were stranded in the desert and it was an oasis. "Wait!" hissed Gray, who had reached the gate first. "It's Natsu's team!" Juvia peered around the corner. And there they were. "Let's see what they do," said Gray. They peered around the corner.

The floor was polished a pale pink. Lucy was saying, "-leave this to me, okay?" Wendy and Natsu nodded and took a step back. Gray narrowed his eyes. What would Lucy do? What had she done to make Natsu obey her? Aries walked out. "Hi, Aries!" called Lucy. "H-hello, Lucy," stammered Aries. "Could you please let us through?" Lucy asked sweetly. Aries hesitated. "W-well..." Lucy gave her a cheery smile. "I-I guess s-so...but only f-for you, Lucy," Aries sighed meekly. "Thanks, Aries!" said Lucy. They walked out the gate, Lucy flashing Natsu a smug smile as they left.

"They let her through?!" Gray hissed in outrage. Juvia responded, "I appears so, my beloved." They walked into the arena. As they waited, they discussed what they had just witnessed. "Well, Lucy knows her spirits," mused Gray. "The spirits probably have a soft spot for her," said Juvia. "That, and she knows how to manipulate them," snorted Gray. Just then, Aries stepped up. "H-here comes your o-opponent," she said.

"Team Light Blue versus Team Dark Blue!" announced Aries. "Well, this is bad," sighed Gray. he started to run away. "Satan Soul!" howled Mira. "Beast Arm!" chanted Elfman. "Ice Make: Floor!" "Water Slicer!" Mirajane took to the sky, while Elfman slipped and struggled to dodge the water attack. "Water Lock!" exclaimed Juvia. She caught Elfman, than held it until he was unconscious.

"How do we take down Mira?" fretted Gray. "I don't know!" wailed Juvia. She shot a jet of water at Mira, which was easily dodged. "All out!" hollered Gray.

"Ice Make: Spear!"

"Water Slicer!"

"Ice Make: Arrow!"

"Water Nebula!"

They shot attack after attack at Mirajane, but she dodged every one. However, after much, much dodging, she began to tire and slow, allowing Gray and Juvia to land even more hits. It was hardly a fair fight, but..."Team Light Blue is the Winner!"

They still won.

Happy/Carla

"We're back!" announced Happy in joy. "Quiet, tomcat!" snapped Carla. They had finally found their way back to Gate 3. (Kats's note: yes, I do know everybody just passed Gate Four, but Happy and Carla lost as three. Apparently, they were the only group left in Section Three there had been a three-way match, and it had been a tie). "Since there's nobody left to fight you," said Leo, "I fight you instead."

They didn't have a chance. Leo was far stronger than the two of them. However, Carla had a feeling he let them win in pity. It didn't bother her; a win was a win. However, with the knowledge of Lucy the cheater, when they found a sword statue, they summoned Erza's team and told her. She appeared displeased, and the news just made her angrier. To Happy's relief, Erza left before she could strangle him. After a brief flight, they found the gate. There was somebody to fight, although it wasn't Aries. After a short scuffle with Team Yellow, Aries declared, "The winner is Team White!" Happy felt they were exceedingly lucky; however, Carla had merely broken the Luck charm.

Before they left, Aries warned them, "Section Five is very, very large, and quite dangerous. Section Six is smaller but very, very, very dangerous!" She had sent everybody off with a similar warning...except for Lucy, whom she had forgotten to tell.

After a short distance into Section Five, it was obviously the largest and would eat up the remainder of the day. Happy and gave miserable sigh and Carla shook her head. This would be a long, long walk.

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

It soon became obvious that there were more traps in Section Five; Natsu fell into five different pitfalls within three minutes. However, after the pitfalls, there was a suspicious absence of traps. In fact, Lucy got so tense she warned Natsu to be careful. He had shrugged off the warning, but still kept her words in mind.

Natsu stepped forward, and a stony scrape filled the air. "Natsu, watch out!" called Lucy. Natsu jumped back, but it was too late. Several arrows shot out of hidden tunnels in the walls. Natsu dodged most of them, but one struck his shoulder as the arrows abruptly stopped. Natsu examined the arrow carefully. It had a blunt end, and it didn't really hurt. It just made him feel sleepy...

Natsu fell to the ground with a thud. "Is he okay?" asked Lucy. "Just unconscious. I can fix it," responded Wendy. When Natsu had been revived, Lucy said, "I bet there are more dangerous traps up ahead. We're closer to the end of the maze!" This failed to excite the others, though.

(Kats's note: We are under the presumption that everybody had passed into section five)

Somewhere Above...

People ran to and fro, dodging traps, people, and other surprises. Master smiled. He was enjoying this. Everything was going perfectly-almost. It worried him that Lucy could manipulate her spirits that easily, but other than that, it was perfect. Now that everybody was in Section Five, the real challenges could begin.

He looked down upon the maze. "Good luck," he whispered with a sly smile.

Happy/Carla

By flying most of the time, they were able to avoid triggering ground traps-which there were plenty of-but then they triggered the air traps. So far, the had been snagged by at least five nets, violent air currents, and most concerning, the feeling that the ground was moving up. The whole experience-combined with the prior trash incident-left poor Happy feeling very dizzy. Not that Carla cared.

"Come, tomcat!" she called disapprovingly. "No time to waste!" "Yes, sweet Carla," moaned Happy. "Hey, a statue," Happy observed sleepily. "What? Where?" demanded Carla. "That way," yawned Happy, pointing to a side passage that Carla had missed. "What is it?" she hissed. Happy tilted his head. "A blob, I think," he observed. "I know that!" snapped Carla.

She examined it closer. "Maybe it's like a free card," she mumbled. Testing her theory, she said, "Wendy would like this!" Nothing. Carla tried all of the names she could think of, and Happy added several more, but none worked. "Maybe we have to shape it first," suggested Happy. "And how would we do that, tomcat?" asked Carla impatiently. Happy shrugged.

"Just say the name, maybe?" he said. Carla looked disbelieving, but she tried. "Um...fish," she said. The stone on the statue shifted and turned into a fish statue. Her eyes wide, Carla then said, "Gate key." And there it was. "Excellent!" cheered Carla. "Lucy would like this," she stated confidently. *boom, flash*

Lucy's team showed up. Natsu staggered a moment, then looked around. "Hey, thanks for saving me from that nasty pitfall!" he said cheekily before his group darted off. "We helped him?" growled Carla in anger. "Ugh!" They set out again to find the gate.

Eventually, Happy shouted, "Look, the gate!" They flew towards it in anticipation.

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

Natsu plummeted down the hole, an especially deep one. Just before he hit the bottom, there was a boom and a flash of light, and then he was standing somewhere else. Natsu staggered, trying to adjust to solid ground. I must have been teleported, he realized. Then he saw Happy and Carla a few feet away. "Hey, thanks for saving me from that nasty pitfall!" he said cheekily before his group darted off.

"Look, the gate!" exclaimed Wendy. "I wonder which spirit is in this one," said Lucy. "Okay, go ahead, great Lucy," snorted Natsu sarcastically. "Why, I think I will," responded Lucy just as sharply. They walked in. Lucy had a sinking feeling when she saw the gleaming blue floor. "A-actually," she stammered, taking a step back, "I think I'll pass." Natsu rolled his eyes. "What happened to 'leave this to me' Lucy? Go ahead!" He shoved her forwards. With a short glance back, Lucy warily stepped forward. "Hello?" she whispered.

"What do you want?" snarled Aquarius, who was helping at that gate. "H-hey, Aquarius," started Lucy quietly. Aquarius glared at her. "Hey, you wouldn't mind letting us through, would you," questioned Lucy meekly. Aquarius glared at her. "No."

"Okay, I give up," sighed Lucy, scrambling behind Natsu. "What do we have to do to pass the gate?" he demanded. "Fight another team," replied Aquarius loftily. "Who will we fight?" demanded Natsu. "Whoever comes first," responded Aquarius.

Later...

"Team Orange versus Team White!" announced Aquarius. Natsu appeared reluctant as Happy and Carla shot into the air. "I don't really want to hurt happy," he mumbled, the same going for Wendy and Carla. Lucy sighed. "Well, then we can just wait for them to tire themselves out." This appealed to the dragon slayers, and the waited.

"We're out of charms!" exclaimed Carla. "Not all of them!" said Happy, breaking the Speed charm. He did a wild dive down. Don't ask who he was aiming for. They all easily sidestepped and Happy slammed into the ground, out cold. "One down," stated Lucy. "And easier than hoped."

Carla was a bit more clever, and she kept them dodging by swooping neatly in and out. However, the battle lasted a little too long. "Time's up!" exclaimed Aquarius. "What time limit?!" raged Natsu. "Five minutes of fighting has passed, so-" Aquarius smiled evilly "-I get to attack you?" "What?" wailed Lucy in horror. "I'll enjoy this," snarled Aquarius. She began to conjure up an enormous wave.

"Eeek!" shrieked Lucy, who was already running away. Wendy took one look at the wave and shot off. Natsu dove to grab Happy and take him to safety. Their efforts were futile, however. The wave soon overtook them and the entire arena became a swimming pool. Everybody was incredibly dizzy.

"Everybody lost?" asked Aqaurius slyly. "Well, that mean you all get sent back." "No, please!" begged Lucy. "Not after so far!" Behind her, Wendy and Natsu whispered to each other. "Don't make us go!" screeched Wendy, drawing Aquarius's attention. "How about no?" replied Aquarius loftily. Without Aquarius's attention, Lucy and Natsu stealthily swam to the exit, each carrying a cat. Wendy swam over to Aquarius, who happened to be close to the exit. "Right, Happy, Carla?" asked Wendy, turning around to find the cats were not there. She smiled slightly to herself. Wendy adopted a baffled look. Aquarius followed her gaze to the other end-where the entrance was.

Taking a deep breath, Wendy dove underwater and dashed around Aquarius to join her friends at the exit. "See you, Aquarius!" called Lucy cheekily. "What?" exclaimed Aquarius, whipping around to find that they had already left.

"Nice plan!" said Lucy cheerfully. "We sure showed her!" She looked to the unconscious cats. "Should we leave them here?" she suggested. Without a better plan, the did just that and set out into Section Six-the most dangerous section of them all.

Happy/Carla

They came to eventually. Carla was first to rise. "What happened?"she mumbled groggily. "Did we pass the gate?" asked Happy. "Seriously?" Carla raged. "We wake up in the middle of the maze and the first words out your mouth are "Did we pass the gate?"?! There are far more important things than this dumb contest, tomcat!" Happy, who wasn't really listening, turned to look around. "I think we passed it," he said, then whispered, too quietly for Carla to hear, "Thanks, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy."

As they drifted through the air, a horrible thought occurred to Carla. "Tomcat!" she exclaimed. "What?" stammered Happy, caught off guard. "We need to be careful! Aries said this part of the maze was much more dangerous than the others," she warned. "She also said it was shorter," mumbled Happy.

Just then, they got caught in a furious wind. Invisible, but furious. Happy and Carla were forced to land. "I guess we have to walk," said Carla. After that, much misfortune fell upon the cats. It seemed as if all of the traps were flying-cat-proof. The pitfalls had powerful downdrafts; the spikes were above, below, and to the sides; arrows shot from every height along the wall. Overall, it was very painful and frustrating. They depleted the remaining healing charms quickly. As they recovered from yet another trap, Carla said, "Well, at least we can use the healing charms. I heard most groups have no idea how to use the healing kits." Happy nodded, then said, "That gives Wendy an advantage, because she knows how to use her magic." "Just another unfair advantage her team has," sighed Carla. "Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy totally have the higher ground here! It's like they are perfectly equipped for everything in this dumb maze!" complained Happy.

Carla nodded. "Yes," she said. "Lucy can get through the gates, Wendy has her healing...but what does Natsu do?" "They can use him to test the traps so they don't get hurt," explained Happy. "Isn't that cruel?" exclaimed Carla. "Normally, it would be, but Natsu isn't really bothered by it. Plus, the fire traps aren't a problem with him around." "Good point."

And with these negative thoughts in mind, the team set off to find the exit.

Gray/Juvia

After a brief battle with another team, they passed the fifth gate and continued to the sixth and final section. "My beloved, be careful!" cried Juvia."Aries said that this section is especially dangerous!" Without a second thought, she jumped in front of Gray and took the lead to protect him from any traps. Good thing she did it when she did, because Juvia took one step and plummeted into a pitfall. "Ah!" she shreiked. As Gray Ice Made a ladder, she let out a dreamy sigh. I would take any physcical pain to protect you, my love, she though.

They encountered trap after trap, including but not limited to pitfalls, fire traps, and spikes. Gray and Juvia conquered them all, but there was one trap they couldn't handle. As Juvia took a step forward, a stony scrape filled the air. "Juvia, watch out!" called Gray. Arrows shot from the walls, but Juvia made no move to dodge them. The arrows shot straight through her body of water. Juvia was safe, but was Gray? Arrows began to shoot closer and closer to Gray, who wasn't moving. He tried to dodge them, but one struck him and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"My love!" cried Juvia as the arrows stopped. She ran to his side. "What do I do?" she fretted. The first aid kit! she remembered. She took it out. "How does it work?" she mused. After a few failed attempts, she gave up. "No matter! I shall carry you, my love!" And that's just what Juvia did.

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

There it was! All their struggles, the fights, the pain, it was over! It was all worth it, for there was the exit! The sun had set long ago, but they had found it! How wonderful! They let out shouts of joy and ran towards it. They won!

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

Erza lead the trudging, tired team. She knew about the traps; Aries had warned them about that. She didn't care. She'd rather take the traps than her teammate. She had fallen down the pitfalls, endured the fire, leapt the spikes. However, then they reached the dreaded arrow trap. She stepped forward and a stony scrape filled the air. "Erza, watch out!" called Levy. Too late. Erza neatly dodged the arrows, but they kept coming, faster and faster, until one clipped her arm. Erza fell to the ground, unconscious.

"How do we work this dumb healing thing?" grumbled Gajeel. "I don't know!" fretted Levy. She couldn't even see it right, for the sun had set and darkness clung to the maze. And so Erza lay there, in the dust.

Somewhere Above

Master watched as Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy ran towards the exit. He smiled. The odds were in their favor. He'd expected them to finish first. He rather enjoyed watching their adventures through the maze. There was one problem: They hadn't experienced the 'Super-Frustration-Rage' part of the maze yet. Silly them. Nobody was going to finish this maze. He took out the controls and placed a statue resembling a key right in front of Erza's group. He smiled again.

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

The ground shook. Levy shrieked and dragged Erza, still out cold, to safety. And there was the statue. "A key?" wondered Levy. She jumped up. "Lucy's group must be close to finishing!" She turned toward it and announced. "Lucy would like this!" *bang, flash*

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

Almost there! It was so close, only a few more steps, and...*bang, flash* They stood back in the maze. "WHHHHAAAAAT?" wailed Natsu, too enraged to be dazed. Lucy came to almost instantly as well, as did Wendy. He turned on Levy and Gajeel. "We were almost there!" "What was that for!" hissed Lucy. "So close!" cried Wendy. Levy paled and stumbled back. They were in trouble. Master, seeing the potential fight, placed a statue in front of Happy and Carla. *bang, flash* "They're gone!" exclaimed Wendy. "Why, when I find them, they'll pay!" promised Natsu. Natsu dashed off trying, to find them, but stopped when Lucy called to him, "Natsu, it was a statue, remember?" "Yeah but they used it!" Natsu exclaimed.

Happy/Carla

Happy was prancing in front of Carla, claiming that he wanted to protect her from the dreadful traps when he came across an iron bolt shaped statue. "Gajeel would like this," Happy said, forgetting what they do. "Blasted tomcat!" Carla exclaimed, but it was too late Gajeel's team was already there. "Thanks, Happy!" sighed Levy." "Whuh?" exclaimed Happy. "Apparently, Natsu was about to finish, but we teleported him back and he got real mad," explained Levy.

"He was about to win?!" exclaimed Happy in disbelief. "That's what he said," said Levy. Happy gaped at her. "Well, thanks for sending them back!" "No problem!" With Erza still out cold, Levy and Gajeel couldn't go anywhere, but Happy and Carla fluttered off.

Everybody

Nobody knows how much time passed. The night sky was black, speckled with stars. Many people had reached the exit-Natsu's team several times-but they all got teleported back before they reached. So is the 'Super-Frustration-Rage' part of the maze. At some point, Lucy realized the futility of the maze and her entire group took a nap. Right in the middle of the maze. Remember, they had absolutely no sleep the past two days.

So when everybody was exhausted-and one group asleep-twelve hours passed. Master grabbed the loud speaker and announced: "Twelve hours is up!" Everybody jumped and looked up. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were jolted awake. "What?!" they exclaimed. "Congratulations," continued Master. "You have completed the 12-Hour-Twists-and-Turns-Super-Frustratoion-Rage Maze Challenge!" "What?" someone exclaimed. "But none of us finished!" protested Natsu angrily. "Nobody was supposed to finish!" laughed Master. "You mean this whole thing was rigged!" raged Gajeel. "Knew it!" whispered Lucy smugly.

There was a flash, and everybody was teleported back to the guild hall. Once there, everybody angrily turned towards Master.

"No one was supposed to win?!"

"You controlled this whole thing?!"

"We went through all of that for your entertainment?!"

Master saw the writing on the wall. He paled. "No n-need to get angry, guys," she stammered nervously, taking a step back. Eyes narrowed. They took a step forwards. "Bye!" he called, dashing away. The angry guild members gave chase. "I'm going to go to my apartment and sleep," sighed Lucy. "Me too," moaned Wendy. "Wait for me!" called Carla weakly.

~End of Chapter~

Kats: And that was Chapter 7 Day 6 of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: We sure torched them

Lucy: Yeah and it was not fun or nice

Angel: Did you know it was all broadcasted on Sorcerer Weekly

Erza: Really

Kats: yeah

Master: Well I liked it!

Angel: *Smug look*

Kats: I kinda went overboard...its so long!

Angel: You think?

Natsu: Why am I a test dummy for everything?

Kats: Comical relief

Natsu: Why me?!

Kats: *shrug* Wouldn't be as funny if it were someone else

Natsu: Why, I-

Wendy: Bye everybody! (before this gets too heated)

-Angel, and Cast Out

Kats: Gee slow down... In addition to this super-long chapter, Angel and I also typed a bonus scene! Enjoy...

At the Guild Hall

Sometime Day 5

Master rubbed his hands together. His perfect plan for the maze was almost complete. He felt he was especially clever to come up with the statues. Now he just needed people to control and supervise the gates. That was the problem. Who? The guild members needed to participate, and he'd rather have someone familiar with the guild supervise them, so that excluded the people of Magnolia. Honestly, he was sick of deciding. Shoving the problem onto someone else would be the easiest.

So, naturally, when he saw Leo-Loke walking around the guild hall (Kats's note: I'm just gonna alternate names...), he ran over, explained his plan, then said, "Can you find 5 people to run the gates?" Looking surprised, Loke nodded.

In the Extremely Sparkly Celestial Spirit World

Leo busily searched for the other zodiac spirits. They were the perfect solution; they all were familiar with Fairy Tail, and were unbiased. Now he just needed to ask them.

Aries

"H-help Fairy Tail with the maze?" stammered Aries meekly. Leo nodded. "W-well, I guess so..." "Great! Thanks, Aries!"

Taurus

"Help Fairy Tail with their maze?" repeated Taurus. Leo nodded, then hinted, "There'll be lots of cute girls, Taurus." Taurus's eyes widened and he leaned it. "Okay!" "Thanks!"

Gemini

"Help Fairy Tail with this maze?" echoed the Gemini twins. Leo nodded. They considered it for a minute, then looked at each other, then back to Leo, and said, "Sure, why not." "Thanks, Gemini!"

Cancer

"Help Fairy Tail with a maze?" asked Cancer. Leo nodded. "No, I'm busy doing hair today. Maybe some other time." "Okay then..."

Leo

He had decided he was going to help. (I'm doing these in order of the zodiac)

Virgo

"Help Fairy Tail with a maze?" inquired Virgo. Leo nodded. She paused, then said, "Does it involve punishment?" "N-no, not really," stammered Leo. "Then I'll pass," Virgo dismissed. "Okay then..."

Scorpio

"Help Fairy Tail with their crazy maze?" questioned Scorpio. Leo nodded. "Nah, I'll pass. I''ve gotta go make up with my sweet Aquarius!" "You two had a fight?" asked Leo, surprised, to be confirmed by Scorpio.

Sagittarius

"Help with a maze?" inquired Sagittarius. Leo nodded. "I cannot attend. I must practice my archery today!" And he saluted in the opposite direction. "Okay then..."

Aquarius

"Is Scorpio going?" demanded Aquarius. "N-no," stammered Leo, taking a step back. "Then I'll do it," she decided. "O-okay," said Leo, surprised she had agreed so quickly. She glanced back at him, and he flinched. "Do I get to attack people?" "Yeah, if they take to long-" "I'm in!"

~End of Bonus Scene!

Hope you enjoyed!

-Kats


	9. Treasure, Thugs, and Trains

Cricket: chirp, chirp, chrip

Angel: uhhh...

Cricket: chirp chirp

Angel: Hey Kats do the intro!

Kats: …...

Juvia: Kats-sama is something wrong?

Angel: Quick someone do the intro!

Wendy: uhhhhhh Hi everybody!

Lucy: Next Chapter!

Wendy: Harmony or Chaos!

Lucy: Yay!

Kats: 悪くない

Angel: Ah!

Wendy: Huh?

Lucy: Wha?

Natsu: Gah!

Juvia: Whoa!

Erza: uhhh...*shuffles translate script* she says, "Not bad."

Lucy: Ummmm

Wendy: Thanks?

Kats: ただし、より良い行うことができます

Erza: She says, "However, you can do better."

Lucy: Hey!

Wendy: Really?

Kats: 当然のことながら、私は導入時でも非常に優れています

Erza: She says, "Naturally, I am much better at introduction."

Lucy: Gee thanks *sarcastically*

Wendy: Well then you should do it!

Kats: 私はそれであなたにチャンスを与えたいと思った。

Erza: She says, "I wanted to give you a chance at it."

Lucy: Why so you could criticize us?

Kats: うん

Erza: "Yup."

Angel: What's up with the Japanese anyway?

Kats: 多様性といくつかの楽しみ

Erza: She responds slyly, "Diversity and some fun."

Angel: And?

Kats: だから私は、みんなの反応を見ることができました。

Erza: She says reluctantly, "So I was able to see everyone's reaction."

Angel: Of course.

Kats: そして、ここに第8章です！

Erza: She announces, "And, here is Chapter Eight!"

Chapter Eight

Day Seven: Treasure, Thugs, and Trains

Natsu/ Lucy/ Wendy

"Morning already?" Lucy groans. "Yeah," sighed Wendy. "Zzzzz," snored Natsu. Lucy looked at

him with amusement. "Shall I wake him up?" asked Wendy. Lucy considered the offer, then said, "No, let

him sleep for a while longer. Is everybody still on that crazy revenge chase after Master?" Wendy poked

her head out the window. "Yeah," she said, pulling herself back in. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I

doubt they'll catch him. They sat there, watching Natsu sleep for a while longer.

After a while, Lucy stood up and said, "Might as well go now. We need to take a job." She

walked over to Natsu and shook him. "Wake up, sleepy!" Natsu groaned and turned away from her.

"Natsu..." she warned. "Let me sleep..." he mumbled no. "No. Up. Now!" And she kicked him for good

measure. That did it. Natsu jumped up angrily. "What was that for?" he raged. "Good, you're up!" said

Lucy cheerily. She walked out of the room, leaving him to catch up. Natsu trudged after her.

At the guild hall...

"Which job should we take?" wondered Lucy. "Well, technically, it's Natsu's turn," said Wendy

shyly. "I guess it is," agreed Lucy. She turned to Natsu, only to find him five feet away sulking. "Ugh!" she

exclaimed, storming over to him. "Natsu-" she began, but was interrupted when Happy and Carla

dropped in above. "Hey, Lucy!" called Happy. Lucy jumped. "Ah!" She glared at Happy. "Don't scare me

like that, cat!" Happy shrugged. "Carla, show them," he said. Carla whipped out a request from the

board.

"What's this?" asked Lucy, examining it. "It's a job request asking for someone to find this buried

treasure," explained Happy. "We want to go on it, but we can't handle it alone," continued Carla. "So we

want your team to help us!" finished Happy cheerfully. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "More like do all the

work for you," she grumbled quietly so that Happy and Carla couldn't hear.

Louder, she said, "Why can't you go on something easier for you? A fishing job, maybe." "We

already took a fishing job, and that didn't end well," muttered Carla, shuddering at the mere memory of

what had happened. Lucy noticed Carla's reaction, and reminded herself to interrogate Happy about

that later. "There aren't any easy jobs on the board right now," said Happy. "And we don't real ly want to

wait." Lucy pondered the request. "I'll ask Natsu and Wendy if it's okay," she decided.

Lucy asked Wendy first. "Yeah, it's fine," said Wendy. Lucy walked over to Natsu. "Hey, sulky!"

she began. Natsu didn't look up. "Happy and Carla want to go on a job with us. Is that okay?" Silence.

Lucy sighed. "Fine," grumbled Natsu. Annoyed by his attitude, Lucy whipped around and hissed, "Shake

off that sulky cloud right now or I'll have us take a train to the edge of Fiore and back before we start

this job!" That got him. "Y-yes, Lucy," Natsu stammered following her to the cats.

"We'll go with you," announced Lucy. "Yay!" cheered Happy. "Thank you," said Carla, much

calmer than Happy. They walked to the train station and boarded the train. "Urk," moaned Natsu.

"Come on Natsu, you can make it," she said, then turned to Wendy and rolled her eyes. Wendy giggled.

Eventually, the train screeched to a stop. "We're here!" announced Lucy.

They got off and set off towards the general area the treasure was in, with Lucy carrying Natsu.

"Okay," said Lucy, scanning the forest. "The treasure should be somewhere around here," she mumbled,

then turned to Wendy. "Okay, find it!" she stated confidently. "I can't track it if I don't know what it

smells like!" wailed Wendy. "Okay," sighed Lucy.

"Natsu is out of commission too," she sighed. "That leaved me no choice! I'll use...the map!"

"When did you get a map?" demanded Carla angrily. "It was on the back of the request," explained Lucy,

pulling out the map. "How did I not notice that?" Carla raged to herself.

Lucy tilted the map back and forth and sighed. "This map is even worse than the first," she

complained. "Is that even possible?" wondered Wendy out loud, running over to see the map. "Gosh, it

is!" she gasped. Intrigued, Carla drifted over Lucy's shoulder to see. "Goodness! Does that even apply to

be a map?" Curious, Happy fluttered over. "Whoa! That's like a really bad map that got torn apart, got

put together again wrong, got splashed on by more ink, and is being read upside down! Only, this is

worse," he decided. "It's all we've got," sighed Lucy, struggling to interpret it.

She randomly selected a direction and set off in it. Then, reading the map, she lead the group in

a circle five times then stopped, took 3 steps backwards and fifteen steps forwards. She then bunny-

hopped backwards twelve times and rolled on the ground to the left seven times. She jumped um, sat

down, and jumped again. Then she stomped her feet, spun in a circle, shuffled two feet to the left, then

collapsed onto the ground.

The others followed her every move (however weird) and fell onto the ground next to her. As

they lay there, Happy asked, "What was all of that for?" Expecting her to laugh and say it was a joke,

Happy was surprised when Lucy said sincerely, "That was what the map told me to do." "Whoa

seriously?!" "Yeah...at least I hope that's what it said." Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "Eek!"

shrieked Wendy. "Don't move!" advised Lucy. "The map says we'll be safe!" "Why should we trust the

map?!" Carla demanded. "Just because!" Lucy stuttered.

"Ahhhh!" they all cried as the ground fell from underneath them. And they were falling...

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

THUD!

They crashed into a large, long hallway. The walls were made of crumbled tan stone bricks.

Each brick had a symbol carved into it. The hall was dimly lit by torches set into the wall at regular

intervals. The surface was a mere speck of light far above. "We're alive..." whispered Lucy meekly, aware

she was the person responsible for this mess. everybody turned towards her angrily; even Natsu

recovered to be angry at her. "Sorry," she said, smiling a scared smile. "Well, something happened,

didn't it?" she stammered. Everybody took a break from being angry to be surprised. "You mean...the

map actually worked?" gasped Natsu. "When did you see it?" snapped Lucy. "Lucy actually read the map

right?" gasped Happy in disbelief. "I'm touched by your faith, cat," grumbled Lucy.

"Where are we?" asked Wendy. They looked around. "The treasure!" gasped Natsu. And there it

was, a wooden treasure chest sitting where the hall abruptly ended. "Let's open it!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Is it locked?" asked Happy. "We'll just have to see," said Lucy. "Doesn't matter! I'll just burn it if it's

locked!"

"Wait!" fretted Carla. "You fools! Just wait and think for a second! What if it's trapped?" No one

listened to her. "Locked," announced Happy. "Okay, let me handle this!" said Natsu with obvious delight.

He set his hand on fire and moved towards the chest. He slammed his hand down on the chest and watched it burn.

Left behind was an enormous pile of treasure. "Fools!" wailed Carla. "What if there

were important documents in there?" They all greedily converged on the treasure and sifted through it.

Just then, there was a loud band and a scraping sound. A gang of twenty or so thugs stood into

front of them. There was another whoosh, and each of the team was a knife on their throat-except for

Natsu. "Wha?" he stammered, confused. Everybody was confused, for it had happened so fast. "Eek!"

shrieked Lucy at the blade at her throat.

"Hand over the treasure!" ordered the head thug. Natsu glared at him. "Or what?" "Your friends

here go bye-bye," sneered the head thug. Reluctantly, Natsu shoved over half of the treasure. The thugs

shoved Lucy over. The others didn't move. With a sigh, Natsu shoved over half of the half left. The thugs

shoved Wendy over. Natsu picked up the remaining treasure. Groaning, he tossed over a large piece of

treasure. Happy was tossed over. "Give us the rest!" demanded the leader. Natsu held up his hands to

show they were empty. "I don't have any more," he said. "I know there's more!" hissed the head thug.

One of the other thugs looked up from the treasure he was sorting through. "It's here, boss!" he

said excitedly. The leader smiled, a horrible sight. He turned back to Natsu. "You give us the rest?"

"There is no more!" "Fine. We'll just take this pretty kitty cat for testing. I can't guarantee she'll survive,

though," the head thug sneered. "Carla!" cried Wendy as the thugs dashed away with another flash of

light. Only Natsu saw through the cover that the thugs had touched a certain stone in the wall that then

opened into a passage and closed again.

They watched with wide eyes as the thugs disappeared. After they had left, Lucy, whipped

around and glared at Natsu. He stumbled back. "You stingy fool!" she exclaimed. "Is that treasure really

worth more than our lives?"

"I gave I to them, didn't I?" said Natsu nervously. "Yeah, super reluctantly! You shouldn't have

such a difficult time deciding! And now look what's happened because of you! Carla's been taken!"

raged Lucy. "No need to be angry..." said Natsu shakily, taking a step back. Even Wendy shied away from

Lucy. "THERE'S PLENTY OF NEED! WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT!?" "Y-yeah, but I got most of us, right?"

"WHAT ABOUT CARLA?! ARE YOU SO GREEDY YOU COULDN'T GIVE THOSE PEOPLE THE REST OF THE

TREASURE?!" "I don't have any left I told you!" "OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE MISSING SOMETHING!" "S-sorry,"

stammered Natsu, backing away. "I'm not done with you," grumbled Lucy. "We'll find somewhere to

spend the night, then get back at it in the morning.

At the hotel, Natsu did his best to stay away from Lucy, but it was difficult. Whenever she

walked past him, she shot him an evil glare furious enough to make him shake. Eventually, Lucy made

her revenge clear. "Natsu, get up," she ordered. Natsu, who was sitting on the floor, looked up. "What

for?" he asked cautiously. "You and I are going on a little train ride," she said slyly. "Anything but that!"

wailed Natsu as Lucy dragged him out the door. Wendy and Happy watched them go. "She must be

really mad," sighed Happy. "She has a good reason," countered Wendy.

Hours Later

Wendy and Happy jumped as the door slammed open and Lucy walked in, dragging a moaning

Natsu behind her. "We need to discuss the escape plan," she said, sitting down on the floor. Wendy and

Happy joined her. "How?" asked Happy. "We don't know where to start," fretted Wendy. Lucy dragged

Natsu next to her and left him splayed on the floor until he felt better. "Well, you and Natsu could track

them," she decided. "Then, when we find the base, we bust in and rescue Carla." "Isn't that what we

usually do?" asked Happy. "Shut it, cat!" snapped Lucy.

They went to bed. Around the middle of the night, Happy and Wendy were woken up by Natsu,

who was muttering in his sleep. "That's weird," observed Happy. "Does he not usually do that?" asked

Wendy. "He usually sleep fights, not sleep talks," responded Happy, to the amazement of Wendy. They

watched Natsu for a while, who was tossing and turning and yes, punching. Stuck by curiosity, Happy

asked, "Do you have any spells that could let us see his dream?" Wendy gave a nervous shrug. "Maybe, I

don't know. I'd have to make one up, and it may not work," she whispered. "Please try!" begged Happy.

"Okay," sighed Wendy. She began to mutter to herself.

After a while, Wendy exclaimed, "I think I have it!" Happy jumped. "You do?" he whispered

excitedly. "Let me try," she whispered back. Her hands glowed blue, and she swung them in front of

them. Everything around them disappeared under blue light. "Nobody else can see it," soothed Wendy,

mostly to herself. Then, they were floating in midair over a dimly lit tunnel that Happy recognized as the

place they had been ambushed. "It worked!" exclaimed Wendy in obvious delight. "Good job!" praised

Happy. However, Wendy looked exhausted. "It's pretty tiring," she explained. "I doubt I can keep this up

for long, and I probably won't be able to do this again." They turned their attention to the dream.

It was foggy and confusing, as all dreams are. It was just like the hall from before, but different.

Here, it was full of many, many more thugs. A pitched battle was taking place. Along the edges were

Happy, Lucy, and Wendy, each of them fighting the thugs. Natsu was in the center, taking out twenty

thugs with each swipe. He had depicted himself as the hero, as was to be expected. They watched this

fight for a while. Dream-Natsu was obviously enjoying himself, fighting fiercely, as he did love to fight.

However, the dream darkened into a nightmare. Dream-Natsu watched helplessly as one by

one, his friends were captured, until only dream-Lucy was left. He called out to her as she was dragged

away. Darkness clouded the dream. Happy was enjoying this greatly. "Lucy!" dream-Natsu shouted, his

voice echoing in a dreamy way. "Natsu!" dream-Lucy cried, her voice echoing as well. The thugs dragged

her away, her struggles to escape futile. "Lucy!" repeated dream-Natsu. His mouth opened as if to say

more, but no words came out as the dream vision faded away as Wendy released the spell.

"I'm sorry," she panted. "I can't do it any longer. They were back in the hotel room, with Natsu

tossing and turning even more fiercely. Happy rubbed his paws together, positive that dream-Natsu was

about to confess his love to Lucy. They turned to Natsu, who was whispering his friends' names under

his breath. "I didn't realized he had nightmares about that kind of stuff," whispered Wendy, touched and

surprised that Natsu cared that much for his friends. She immediately fell asleep. Happy took a bit

longer, but his matchmaker mind was filled with Nalu. (Kats's note: that nalu dream thing was angel's

idea...don't kill me, Lucy! Angel's note: really Kats you expanded on the idea)

Gray/Juvia

Juvia stared at Gray as he slept. He even looks handsome while he sleeps! she thought dreamily.

"My beloved," she sighed. During the mad chase after Master the previous day, she had carried Gray

back to the hotel and watched him sleep. Yeah, creepy. Gray snored. "Oh, I love you, Gray!" squealed

Juvia. She sighed. "Why is it so easy to tell you that when you're unconscious?" Snore.

Juvia slumped against the wall. She was awfully bored. Sure, watching Gray sleep was great and

all, but it got boring after about four hours. Yes, she had been watching him for over four hours. Juvia

was having an internal war in her mind.

Should I wake him?

But he's so cute sleeping!

He's even cuter awake!

What if I deprive him of sleep?

He's been sleeping for such a long time!

What if he gets angry?

Gray is very forgiving; I'm sure he'll get over it.

What if he gets really angry?

I'm just so bored!

What if he rejects you?

. . . What if he wants me to wake him up?

And so on. She sat there struggling with herself, but fortunately, Gray woke up before Juvia

made a decision. "Hey, Juvia," said Gray. He looked around. "What happened?" "You got knocked

unconscious during the maze, so I carried you back here!" explained Juvia. "You should have woken me

up earlier!" scolded Gray. I should have woken him up earlier! Juvia scolded herself.

"So, do you want to take a job?" she offered. "Yeah, sure," agreed Gray. They walked over to the

guild hall. Gray stared at the request board. "Your turn, Juvia," he said, stepping aside. So generous!

thought Juvia. She examined the board, then turned back to Gray. "My love," she began, "why don't we

take a break from jobs?" "What do you mean?" asked Gray. "Well, why not take a...a...vacation of

some sort?" she asked.

Gray considered the offer. "Sure, sounds like a good idea!" he decided. "Where should we go?"

They stood there for a while, then decided on a beach resort. it was a long trip, but they finally got there

and spent the day at the beach and stayed at a hotel for the night. (Kats's note: yes, I got lazy...more

exciting things next day!)

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

Erza was fast asleep. Gajeel couldn't believe it. Erza, of all people, was still out cold from the

maze the day before. Of course, he was perfectly cool with letting her slumber for however long. It was

a much-needed break from her. However, it couldn't last. Erza gasped and sat up suddenly. She looked

around, then demanded angrily, "Why didn't you wake me up?!" "Sorry!" Gajeel and Levy exclaimed,

scrambling back.

They went to the guild hall. Erza went and chatted with Mirajane while Levy read a book. After

five minutes, Erza turned to Gajeel with an evil smile on her face. "What is it?" Gajeel asked suspiciously.

"I just talked with Mira," said Erza, an evil grin on her face. "She running low on ingredients, so she

asked me to help her by go out SHOPPING and get them for her." Gajeel groaned.

They wandered through the streets of Magnolia, stopping at stores for the stuff on the list. Once

everything was purchased, Erza marched her team right back to the guild hall and made Gajeel help

Mira once again. It was all extremely boring, so around noon, Erza decided to go on a job, to Gajeel's

delight. She chose a classic job; beat up thieves, get cash. (Kats's note: this was the place where the idea

for the rest of the chapter came to me) They went to the train station and boarded a train. At about

halfway through the train ride, the train jerked to a stop with a grating screech.

"What is it this time?" scowled Erza, peering around the seat. The other passengers seemed

similarly confused. With a clack, the train began to move again. With a shrug, Erza sat back down. The

train clattered down the tracks. Then, a piecing scream ripped down the train. Now people really were

shaken. They cautiously edged closer to one another and tensed. Erza narrowed her eyes and prepared

to equip as her sibling team also jumped up.

For a few minutes, nothing happened. It was stony silent in the train car they were in. However,

in the other cars, there were ominous clatters, shrieks, and thuds. Not the most relaxing thing. Then,

everything fell quiet and all that was heard for a few brief moments was the clacking of the train. Then,

the door began to shake. Terror leaped. Erza, Gajeel, and Levy prepared to use magic.

The door swung open and a fearsome-looking gang of train robbers jumped in. They were all

clothed in pitch black with scarves ties over their faces and gloves on their hands. All that could be seen

was their shadowed eyes, narrowed and angry. Each of them was equipped with a range of weapons; all

of them had a long, wicked looking sword, and many had daggers tied to their belts, stuffed in pockets,

and hidden up their sleeve or in a shoe. A few carried an axe. One had a whip, and three had magic

guns. Five robbers in back carried large sacks slung over their shoulders; three of five sacks were full

with who knows what. Most frightening were the telltale bloodstains splattered on several on the

robbers' dark clothes. Even against the black, a hint of scarlet showed through.

Everybody froze.

The air seemed to be frozen; nobody dared speak, move, or breath too loud. Erza and her team

prepared for just the right moment...

"Give us all your money and valuables!" demanded one of the robbers, the one with the whip, in

a commanding tone. Nobody moved. They all certainly had cash, but all feigned that they didn't in hopes

that the thieves would leave them alone. Clever, but futile. "You can't fool us!" screamed the man with

the whip, who appeared to be the leader of the robbers, loosing his temper in record time. "HAND IT

OVER OR WE'LL RIP OPEN ALL OF YOUR LUGGAGE SEARCHING FOR IT, AND WE'LL RIP YOU OPEN TOO!"

He lifted up his wicked sword for good measure.

That did it. Passengers frantically began searching for their money. This was the time to

intervene. "Stop!" hollered Erza in her most commanding tone. Naturally, she was very good at bossing

people around. Everybody froze at her voice, recognizing it as the voice of someone who is used to

commanding others and has the power to enforce their words. After a short pause, the thieves began to

laugh. "Fine, we'll rob you, first!" chuckled the leader. He tilted his sword so it reflected the light. "Of

course, you shall be punished severely-" he made a slitting motion across his throat "-for your rude

behavior. You and your friends, too." He gestured with his sword to Gajeel and Levy, who were standing

a foot behind Erza.

"They're not my friends!" snapped Gajeel. The leader rolled his eyes. "Acquaintances, then. It

doesn't matter." He paused to eye then critically. " This shouldn't take long. Eliminate them!" Four

thieves leaped forwards, weapons glinting. Erza stepped forwards and shouted, "Requip!" She held her

basic sword. However, at this simple act of magic, the thieve faltered and stumbled. These passengers

could use magic! That would make the job much more difficult. "FOOLS! DON'T STOP! TAKE THEM

DOWN!" screamed the leader. The robbers continued forward.

Erza sighed and shook her head. "Mistake," she warned. She took them out and sent them flying

with a well-aimed swipe from her sword. That certainly changed things. Now the thieves really faltered.

This could be dangerous. These weren't terrified normal passengers. These were powerful wizards! The

leader paused, conflicted about his next move. "KEEP ATTACKING!" he hollered desperately. Guns shot.

Knives flew. Swords stabbed. Erza deflected them all, just with her basic sword.

Now they were in trouble. The leader paused once more. "KEEP IT UP!" he screeched. "Bad

idea," snarled Erza, easily dispatching the group. Soon, she had KO'd most of the robbers, except for the

leader and a few others. The leader hesitated. "ATTA-" he began, but was interrupted by another thief

who shoved his hand in front of the leader's mouth. "RETREAT!" this robber ordered. The remaining

robbers were all too happy to obey. Erza attacked anyway.

The train stopped there and then. Reinforcements were called, and the robbers were arrested.

Thankfully, no casualties were reported, only cuts and bruises (the bloodstains on the robbers turned

out to be red dye). Deciding this was enough action for the day, Erza had her sibling group walk home-

that took a while.

Poor, action-deprived Gajeel had yet another boring day. Who bets it won't be the last?

~End of Chapter~

Kats: And that was Chapter Eight of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: …... Meh

Lucy: Stopped the Japanese?

Kats: Google translate doesn't always translate exactly what I want to say

*bang, clash, shout*

Kats: What's that?

Wendy: Natsu, Gray, and a few others got into a fight about the best author again

Angel: *ugh*

Kats: Can we stop them?

Lucy: Doubt it, but we can try.

Lucy, Wendy, and a few others: SHUT UP, STOP FIGHTING!

*Bang, crash, shout*

Angel: It appears your efforts are futile

Kats: Guess I'll go to extremes...*ahem*

Lucy: Extremes?

Kats: グレイは、黙れ！静かな、夏！誰もが、黙れ！

Erza: She shouts, "Shut up, Gray! Quiet, summer-uh, Natsu! Everyone, shut up!

Gray: Huh?

Natsu: Wha?

Everybody else: What?

~Long pause~

*Fight, crash, shout*

Kats: ugh I have no choice now

Lucy: That sounds bad...

Kats: あなたが停止しない場合、私は1つずつ出あなたの喉のすべてをリッピングします！

Erza: Umm *face pales* Seriously?

Kats: *nod*

Erza: You guys you should probably stop!

Lucy: What did she say?!

Wendy: It must be super bad!

Erza: You sure you want to know?

Lucy: Yes...

Wendy: I'm not quite sure...

Erza: She says, "If you do not stop , I will rip all of your throats out one by one !"

Wendy: Eeek!

Lucy: Seriously? *edging away*

*The fighting stops*

Kats: I'm a violent person by nature...now *turns to the fighters* さて、これ以上の戦い！

Erza: "Well, no more fighting!"

Kats: *turns to Natsu*

Natsu: *flinches* Yes?

Kats: 夏は、どんな戦いを起動しないでください。

Erza: She requests, Summer- I mean, uh, Natsu. "Natsu, please do not start any fights."

Natsu: Yes, Kats!

Kats: You realize how tricky it is to translate your name in google translate

Natsu: No not really

Kats: Since your name already means something in Japanese, I wind up with stuff like "in the summer"

and I have to rearrange my sentences to get it right

Angel: heh

Wendy: Bye fanweb!

-Angel, Kats, and Cast Out


	10. Scales, Scares, and Scuffles

Kats: Hello everybody! Today, we're bringing you Chapter 9 of Harmony or Chaos!

Angel: Yay *So Much Support*

Kats: I have nearly no idea to do for two out of four groups (2/4)

Wendy: Which group did you plan out?

Angel: Kats and I have pretty much covered Natsu/Lucy/Wendy+ Happy/Carla to day 12

Kats: But we're clueless about the rest

Lucy: Wow am I just that amazing? *vain look*

Kats: So, who's ready for some Kats improvising? *evil grin*

Natsu: Yeah!

Gray: Easy for you to say! You're not going to suffer because of it!

Wendy: Do you improvise often, Kats?

Kats: Not really. Angel and I usually talk about what to do next (Angel is great with ideas) and I'll type it with her help

Lucy: Why do you improvise now, then?

Kats: With winter break and traveling, Angel and I haven't really got the chance to talk about it

Gray: *gulp* so that means...

Kats: Right! I'm improvising for the rest of 2014 and part of January! (the type-publish delay is a large one)

Gray: Noooooooo!

Angel: We may share ideas through emails

Kats: But that's a bit limited (besides, that's only one chapter)

Wendy: Kats isn't too bad at improvising

Kats: As it is, I came up with an idea for the rest of the chapter a sentence before I typed it

Natsu: Enough talking get improvising!

~Angel and Kats do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does~

Chapter 9

Day Eight: Scales, Scares, and Scuffles

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy/Happy/Carla

"Wake up, Happy!" urged Natsu. "Wake up, Wendy! Wake up, Lucy!" Those named got up sleepily. "The recue is today!" announced Natsu eagerly. "It's a change for him to be waking us up!" whispered Lucy to Happy and Wendy. As they prepared for the rescue, Happy considered telling Lucy about Natsu's dream. After deciding he would, Happy started towards Lucy, but was stopped by Wendy. "What?" exclaimed Happy in a furious whisper. Wendy merely shook her head.

Something occurred to Lucy. She whipped around to Natsu."What?" asked Natsu cautiously. "What treasure did you take?" she demanded. "Don't lie-I know you kept something," she said as Natsu opened his mouth. After a pause, Natsu reluctantly took out something from under his pillow.

It was an odd thing. About the size of Lucy's hand, and a deep scarlet in color, it glinted in the light. It was slightly arched and shaped like a dragon scale. "I only kept it because it reminded me on Igneel," said Natsu defensively. The top of the object was smooth. The underside, however, was much more complicated. There was a small but very complex system built into the scale-object. There were gears and bars, all the same deep scarlet.

"_I wonder what it is_," mused Lucy, examining the object. _"Do you think this is what the thieves want?_" wondered Wendy. "But they said they found whatever they were looking for," argued Happy. "Well, I saw another thing just like this in that pile, but it didn't have all of the gears," said Wendy. "Maybe that's what they were looking for."

"So they got the wrong thing?" asked Lucy nervously. Wendy nodded, then said, "Probably. The other scale didn't seem to do anything, though." "They'll freak when they find out they have the wrong thing!" fretted Lucy. "They may do something to Carla!" wailed Happy. "We need to hurry!" exclaimed Wendy with worry heavy in her voice.

They marched out the door, through the city, to the forest, down the tunnel, and into the dimly lit hall. After a moment, Natsu ate the flames off one of the torches. Then there was silence. "How do we find them?" asked Lucy anxiously. "They pressed a stone in the wall, and a passage opened up," said Natsu. "You saw them?" asked Lucy in surprise. Natsu nodded. She clapped her hands. "Good! You can find it, then." When Natsu didn't move, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember," said Natsu.

"UGH!" exclaimed Lucy. "We'll just have to look for it," said Wendy. They felt all over the walls, but to no avail. After a while, Natsu stopped searching and exclaimed, "I'm sick of this! COME OUT, YOU THUGS!" And he started busting the walls. Lucy, Wendy, and Happy dodged the debris flying everywhere. "That's one way to do it, I suppose," she coughed through the dust.

Soon, Natsu had effectively eliminated most of the wall, revealing gray stone. One section opened up into another hallway, the walls the same tan, mossy material as the first. "Found it!" exclaimed Natsu triumphantly. They began walking down the hallway. It was nearly identical to the first. I say nearly identical because...

Natsu tripped over a thin black wire that was close to invisible. Almost instantly, dust filled the air and gravel showered the group from the ceiling. The ceiling slid away, revealing an open space above them. "A trap!" exclaimed Lucy over the sound of the rocks sliding against each other. The space above them proved to be just what they were looking for: the thieves' lair.

However, the space was filled to the brim with grinning thugs, holding a variety of weapons and magical items. "We've been ambushed!" cried Lucy as the thugs attacked. After a spirited fight, where Happy dashed away to find Carla, one fact became apparent: these weren't ordinary thugs; these were wizards. "It's a dark guild!" cried Lucy.

"I got her!" shouted Happy, speeding through the air with Carla close behind. "Let's get out of here!" wailed Wendy. "Not until we get what we want!" raged the thugs. Slowly, they fought their way through the thugs. "Almost there," said Natsu as he literally blazed through the thugs. "Wait!" cried Lucy, who was falling behind. She snapped her whip at the thugs, for she was reluctant to summon any spirits in such a tight space. Then, in a stroke of pure bad luck, she tripped. Now, tripping was more Wendy's thing, but one of the thugs tripped Lucy and she crashed to the ground.

Seeing Lucy's plight, her friends fought valiantly trying to help her, but the thugs poured into the narrow hall like a great ugly river, making it impossible to move. They shoved and fought, but it was impossible to do anything in such a tight space. They watched in horror as Lucy was knocked unconscious and dragged away.

And it was over. The thugs retreated quicker than one would have thought possible, and they filed away, leaving not a trace. Happy wailed Lucy's name. Carla shook her head and sighed. Wendy stared up with a look of despair. Natsu wouldn't accept defeat that easily. He roared, "Lucy!" and began battering at the ceiling.

Just when it looked like it would give way, the air rippled, a slight disturbance, and Natsu fell to the ground, unconscious. "Natsu!" exclaimed Happy. They rushed over to him. After confirming he was indeed alive, Happy and Carla carried him back to the hotel, followed by a dejected Wendy. They waited for Natsu to wake up, because no one else was in the mood to come up with a plan. Not that Natsu could come up with anything clever or complicated.

He woke up suddenly. "WHERE ARE THOSE PUNKS?!" he roared. "I'LL BEAT THEM UNTIL THEY GIVE LUCY BACK!" "So aggressive!" sighed Carla. "What should we do?" asked Happy.

"Plan T: Take em' by storm! ( or 'throw ourselves into the fray)" exclaimed Natsu. "Aye, sir!" exclaimed Happy enthusiastically. "Stop, fools!" interrupted Carla angrily. "That will never work. We need to come up with a more tactical approach." "What do you suggest, then?" questioned Natsu grumpily. "A more tactical plan!" responded Carla shortly.

There was a knock on the door. All too eager for a fight, Natsu flung it open, but no one was there. Instead, there was a hastily scrawled letter on the floor. Natsu picked it up. "What does it say?" asked Happy. Natsu read it aloud:

"Dear Fairy Tail Wizards...How dare you meddle with us?! We have your blonde friend in captivity...we won't kill her YET. She shall make a fine test subject. Hand over the dream scale now or else she shall be eliminated on the spot. At the stroke of midnight, we expect you in the tunnel with the scale. If you do not show up, your friend dies. If you attempt to rescue her before then, your friend dies. If you come without the scale, your friend dies. If you attempt any violence of any kind at midnight, your friend dies. Anything other than bringing the scale peacefully shall result in her death. Who knows, you may even be lucky enough to hear our plans...This is what you get for messing with the Snappy Fingers guild! Signed, the Master of Snappy Fingers, Snap."

There was a moment of shocked silence. Then Natsu laughed. "What a dumb name!" he snorted. Then, more silence. "Will they really kill her?" asked Wendy quietly. "I wouldn't put it past those thugs!" snorted Carla. "They're the dumbest bunch of brutes I've ever encountered!"

"Carla, you're so brave!" gushed Happy. She gave a small humph! and looked away. "Please refrain from speaking to me, tomcat," she sniffed discouragingly. "I guess we have to wait," said Natsu, who was rather put out. He was hoping for an excellent fight, a good brawl, rushing in head-on to rescue Lucy. This meet them at midnight stuff seemed awfully boring, not to mention suspicious. Plus, midnight was a long way away and Natsu didn't really want to wait. Also, going in peacefully seemed an awful lot like giving up, something Natsu would NEVER do.

"Can we trust them?" wondered Wendy. "Probably not, child," sniffed Carla. "But we don't have anything better to do. All we can do now is wait..."

Gray/Juvia

They got ready for another super day at the beach, but they were interrupted by some unlikely events. The sun had barely risen. It poked the top of its great golden head just above the horizon, enough to provide a gentle, golden light and cast long shadows at the same time. The refreshing coolness and wetness of morning still clung to the air, and dewdrops weighed down every blade of grass.

This was when the first thing happened. Instantly, out of the blue, echoing up towards the dark blue sky, came several hysterical screams in perfect unison. And then there was silence. Not a bird chirped, such was the terror. The strangest thing? The beach was deserted. Of course, this was after the screams. Nobody could work up the nerve to venture outside, but those peering through windows sent the message crashing through the hotel: "The beach is empty!"

Soon, everybody were clustered at windows, too scared to even speak. The hotel rooms had an excellent view of the beach, and beyond that, the turquoise sea. The sun had half-risen, and so early morning clung to the beach. Nothing moved. But was it their imaginations, or was there the slightest shadow stirring in the ocean, a darker patch shifting impatiently, rising and falling with the waves?

Then, a brave, brave, and extremely foolish individual staying on the ground floor boldly flung open his door and marched out onto the beach. Head high, chip up, commanding posture. Everything about him screamed arrogance. Now, this sort of person often can be irritating when around others, but, nevertheless, everybody held their breaths, watching his every slightest move, hoping with all their hearts that something terrible would not come out and get him.

And he was gone.

Just like that; not a sound or struggle. The palest wispy cloud of a shadow disturbed the air, nearly invisible, insubstantial, easily mistaken for an illusion or hallucination, darted out and disappeared with the individual. Just like that.

If it was pure, all-out, unrivaled terror that made people loose their minds and go everybody for their selves, all-out animal before, than it is nearly impossible to explain what they felt then. Their hearts seemed to stop and plummet down, down, down to the earth's core where they shriveled and burned and melted and fell some more. Dread weighed down the air, making it sink with their hearts. The world stopped. Horror filled their bodies, every ounce of their being, making it very, very easy to go insane and do extremely regrettable things, as easy as it is to say something that will be used against you later. (Kats's note: gosh this is super fun to write)

That's it. The perfect way to describe it.

Insanity.

Now, the type of fear here may be way over-the-top for such a situation. Yes, it would be quite terrifying had such events transpired before your eyes, but surely, this kind of terror is too much! People should reserve this 'insanity' for close to never, for no one should suffer with such trepidation.

However, that is what they felt, however overboard it may seem.

Only their fear was keeping them rooted to the spot, or else they would have instantly began savaging each other like animals for no other reason than a deep, primal fear. Nothing moved. It could have been mere seconds, minutes, or hours, or days. The sun had not moved one inch. In truth, no time passed at all in that frozen time after the individual was abducted.

Now, Gray and Juvia were under the same spell of fear as the others, and they were similarly immobilized. There they all were, trapped in this void of fear and dread that lasted for hours, while not a second passed on the outside. Who would come and shatter this trance?

It appeared that nobody would. Slowly, the sun began its ascent into the pure blue sky, which was growing lighter each minute. Oh, the sun, brilliant and golden and shining, oblivious and indifferent to the nightmare scene playing out beneath it. The morning coolness and wetness evaporated into the air, only to return the following morning. All around them, the world was moving, launching into life, starting slowly but gaining speed.

But there those people stood, anchored to the spot with fear, trapped in their own time zone by trepidation. Every second that passed seemed like hours, even days, in this little separate world of terror. Each second ticked by, agonizingly slow, crawling forward slowly, doubling back, falling behind. It seemed like a lifetime. Then, finally, after forever, the sun set in a beautiful display of red, gold, and orange.

As the last speck of light disappeared under the horizon, it seemed to look back in concern at the scared people. And it was gone. Above, in the black, black sky, the stars flickered into existence, one by one. Millions of faint flickering lights, stretched across the sky, uncaring and cold but astonishingly beautiful. The shining moon glowed silver in the cloudless sky, casting cold white light onto the pale beach below. Still, nothing stirred. The world had slunk into the quiet embrace of night; sleep cradled those who rose and set with the sun, slumbering peacefully, wandering in dreams, waiting for the sun to rise and summon them back into the troubles of the waking world.

Those trapped in fear had no such luxuries. They remained suspended in the trance of terror through the never-ending night. For them, that day had been a lifetime, an eternity.

It certainly was insanity.

(Kats's note: wow I went a bit over the top didn't I?)

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

"We'll go on a job today," Erza decided. As Gajeel sighed with relief, she added, "Levy chooses." And she ended the relief. Levy examined the request board for a few minutes before deciding on a job to protect a cargo train traveling across the country. "There are a lot of jobs like this," observed Erza. Levy nodded, "Yeah, train raids have taken a jump lately...as we saw yesterday."

They walked to the train station and boarded the train in the job, an enormous thing stuffed with various household items. In the middle car were piles and pile of money. "Why would anybody have this much stuff?" grumbled Gajeel. "The client is very wealthy," stated Erza. "That's why I chose the job!" said Levy.

"How long is the ride again?" asked Erza. "About eight hours," Levy responded. "This is going to be a long ride," grumbled Gajeel. They agreed on doing a partol of sorts, each person getting a section of train to protect, for it was too large to cover in one group. A long, boring, uneventful four hours passed. Then the excitement began.

Erza strode confidently along her patrol route. She warily moved from one train car to the next. Erza had the back section of the train, because it was more likely any thieves would come from behind. She reached the final car and, after a quick check, started walking the other way. Just as she began to open the door and continue her patrol, she heard a clatter. A small sound, really, but out of place, nonetheless.

She whipped around. Nothing moved. Slowly, she stepped forward and scanned the train car with expert eyes. Nothing. She shouted out, "Come out!" Nothing. But, as if to answer her, there was another clatter. It wasn't the sound of the train of tracks, Erza was sure of that. Wooden crates lined the walls, stacked up to the ceiling; the perfect hiding place. Erza drew her sword.

Nothing. With a flash of inspiration, she made as if to leave the room, pretending she had decided it was nothing. Then, there it was; the sound. Erza spun around. The sound had been louder this time, and she now knew where it came from. Erza dashed to the corner of the car and swept away the boxes. "I've found you!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

There were the thieves. They were thieves, alright. Dressed in all black, armed to the teeth; yep, definitely thieves. The started at the sight of Erza and attempted to cower in the corner. She glared down at them disdainfully.

THUD.

She shoved them out the back door. Then she strode back along her route as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Levy, patrolling the front of the train, encountered similar difficulties. She had walked to the final train car in her route, and hurriedly scanned the car one last time before dashing out (better not risk bumping into Gajeel, as he was patrolling the middle of the train. However, you will soon find he is similarly occupied)

However, something made Levy stop. She wasn't sure what, but that something made her pause and toss a look behind her shoulder one last time. She let out a muffled shriek. "Eeeek!" You would probably do the same if you looked over your shoulder to suddenly find a shadowy figure standing behind you.

The shriek startled the figure, and it jumped back. Levy whipped around and prepared herself. Two thieves garbed in black stood on the opposite end of the train car. Their plan of action was to knock Levy out while she wasn't looking, then meet up with the others attacking different parts of the train. Yes, they were extremely stealthy, and yes, they were associated with those not-so-stealthy thieves that Erza had conquered.

"S-stay back...or else!" warned Levy, still slightly shaken. The thieves glanced at one another. "Are there more of you?" demanded one. Levy nodded. "Yeah! Two more! It's our job to protect this train, and they're really scary!" That did it. The thieves glanced at each other again. "We give up," said the other.

"Huh? Seriously?" gasped Levy. "Yes, yes! Mercy!" they wailed. Levy stared at them in wonder. "O-okay," she stammered, trying to decide on what to do with them. "Off the train!" she ordered, pointing to the one window. Levy watched in wonder as the thieves desperately clambered over each other to escape. And they joined their not-so-stealthy friends on the train tracks.

Meanwhile, Gajeel had reached the farthest point of the route. He quickly scanned the final train car of his patrol, then turned to leave (Better not risk running into Erza). However, a peculiar scent that shouldn't be there, something that didn't reek of dust, caught him by surprise. He sniffed again. There was DEFINITELY something that didn't belong in the train car.

Could that something be a thief?

Gajeel wasn't going to find out the hard way. He whipped around (completing the job took priority over evading Erza) and scanned the room for movement. When nothing caught his eye, Gajeel tracked the something by scent into a corner of the car. He gave the pile of crates a rough kick. "Come out!" he shouted. Shoving aside the crates-which were very heavy- he revealed...nothing. The corner was empty.

Confused, Gajeel shook his head He was SURE there was something fishy. He turned his attention to the crates he had shoved aside. Remember, the heavy ones? They were turned on their sides, scattered across the room. Gajeel walked to the nearest one and gave it a kick. Then, he put more force behind the kick and shattered it, revealing...an extremely cramped up but surprisingly clever thief. "Ha!" exclaimed Gajeel. He quickly shattered the other crates, revealing a total of five thieves.

Without asking any questions, Gajeel proceeded to beat them up and toss them out the window, one by one. "You'll have to do better than that to best me!" he laughed. And that is how Erza, Gajeel, and Levy, stopped yet another train robbery, and how Gajeel finally got some action.

Back to Natsu/Lucy/Wendy/Carla

At Midnight

They stood in the hallway. "We're here!" called Natsu. "Now give Lucy back!" A voice echoed in response from some unknown speaker hiding in the clinging darkness. "Do you have the dream scale?" it demanded. "Yeah!" Natsu called back, taking out and waving it to unknown, unseen eyes. After a brief pause, the walls began to crumble away, revealing a large, gray cavern that the hallway had been built through.

The cavern was far from uninhabited. There were slits cut into the wall for beds, storage, and seats. Piles of crates and boxes and ropes and blankets were scattered around the edge of the wall. At the side of the room, there was a hulking mass of gleaming metal. Near the back of the room, there was a square cut deep into in stone. The front was set with iron bars, creating a sort of prison cell. In this cell, bound with ropes, wearing a furious look on her face, thankfully still alive, was Lucy.

"Lucy!" called Natsu, taking a step forward. The voice angrily snapped, "One more step and we end her life here and now!" Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla froze. "Any move at all and she dies right away! Got it?" the voice snapped. However, the voice did not address Lucy, who was furiously struggling with hers bonds and making angry sounds (her mouth was bound too).

Oh, and the cavern was filled to the brim with thugs. The speaker, a man who they recognized as the thug leader the day prior, stepped forward and began to lecture them in an annoying, self-centered voice: "I am the amazing, powerful, master of the dark guild Snappy Fingers-" He was interrupted by Natsu snickering.

"What?" he snapped. "Your guild name is so stupid," Natsu teased. "Aye, and your name, too!" chuckled Happy. The man's face grew a deep crimson and his face contorted in anger. (his name was Snap, if you remember, as he stated it in the letter) "NO MOCKING ME!" he snarled.

Natsu gave an nonchalant shrug and stated calmly, "Whatever." However, Natsu and Happy maintained a bit of a mocking expression, which Snap did notice but didn't call out. "Enough of this," he stated importantly. What Snap did fail to notice was that everybody in custody rolled their eyes. (and several of the thugs)

"Hand over the dream scale!" demanded Snap. Natsu handed over the scarlet scale. Snap held it up, admiring it in the light. "The dream scale," he drawled. "Also known as the blood scale, the magic scale, the crimson scale, the scarlet scale, and the death scale. My personal favorite is the dream scale."

"Names are great and all, but what does it do?" asked Natsu impatiently. Snap shot him an irritated look before continuing. "After we realized the scale you gave us was a fake-" "We knew nothing about that!" "We had to make sure we got the real one. It is a powerful object if used correctly, but one wrong move and it disappears. It's real uses are limited, but useful."

"What does it do?" repeated Natsu, loosing his patience. "I was getting to that," grumbled Snap. "When combined properly with the correct machine, it obtains the ability of basic magics."

"Big deal," snorted Natsu. "Basic magics are...basic!" exclaimed Wendy. Snap shook his head. "Foolish, foolish," he sighed. "It's much more powerful than that. This scale obtains the ability to GIVE magic to anybody, and it is extremely powerful. It can be powered up to obtain more power, more diversity. It is not shackled by the usual restraints of magic. When I say this I mean it has UNLIMITED use. No magic power from the user required."

They gasped; that did sound pretty powerful. "However, like any great thing, it comes at a price. We cannot guarantee it is SAFE to use this first try. So, we need a test subject." Snap gestured to Lucy. Natsu's eyes narrowed and Happy gasped. "Lucy..." whispered Wendy in worry.

"We won't KILL her, but," Snap drawled, his eyes narrowed in savage satisfaction, "there may be a chance something TERRIBLE will happen to her. Good day." And he flicked his hand. The walls began to rise up around them. Natsu gave a roar of frustration, but he was unable to do anything due to Snap's death threat.

"We'll rescue her tomorrow," soothed Wendy, not believing herself as they walked to the surface. For they could do nothing, because if they did, Lucy was as good as dead.

~End of Chapter~

Kats: And that was Chapter Nine of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: and we end on a cliffhanger

Lucy: Kats what was up during Gray/Juvia?

Wendy: You went all-out there!

Kats: Well, yes, about that...I had just read a good book and was feeling inspired and poetic, so that's what happened

Gray: Should I be happy or sad about this?

Kats: And, it was all improvised...made it up as I went along

Juvia: Kats-sama, what excellent writing skills!

Angel: Improvising is over, though (I influenced her on the Erza/Gajeel/Levy part)

Gray: Yes!

Kats: Since Winter Break is over *sigh* Angel and I can contact each other again, so there will be more planning involved

Angel: Do you know what we are going to have to do?

Kats: What? (there's just so much)

Angel: come up with a challenge for day 10 and a twist for day 12!

Kats: Nooooooooo!...it took so much brainpower to come up with the first idea!

Angel: Well, we have Day 15 planned out

Kats: Just the general idea, not specifics

Angel: it's something! (Not my fault that I was sleepy when I worked on it)

Lucy: How far do you plan ahead?

Kats: Depends

Wendy: Goodbye fanweb!

-Cast Out

Kats: Wait! Oh, whatever

Angel: One last thing!

Kats: Favorite, follow, and especially review! And-

Angel: Hey guys we plan on doing a question and answer area on our profile where you submit a question and we answer (Of course with the Fairy Tail cast's help) we will add some humor and fun in the mix to but we are waiting for questions and your approval to come in.

Kats: Tell us what you think! So long!

-Kats and Angel Out


	11. Lucy's Lucky Plan

Kats: Hello everybody, we're bringing you Chapter Ten of Harmony or Chaos!

Angel: Ello mates

Lucy: Angel why did you say that

Angel: Because I felt like it

Lucy: Really Angel

Angel: So Kats do you want to reveal some of our plan to the audience for this chapter

Kats: Sure...you know what never mind

Natsu:*Yawn*

Angel; Natsu do you want to sleep instead of being in this chapter

Natsu: No, Igneel don't leave me

Angel: …...What was that

Lucy: Just Natsu's nightmare he has been having it since this "Sibling Challenge" started

Angel: Really

Kats: Oh really I thought he dreamt of Lucy *snicker*

Natsu: Whaaaa!? I do not!

Lucy: Come on!

Happy: Kats, Angel, No, Own, Fairy Tail!

Angel: Roll story!

Chapter 10

Day Nine: Lucy's Lucky Plan

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy/Happy/Carla

"What will we do?" fretted Wendy for the millionth time. "Rush in and save Lucy, of course!" Natsu responded instantly for the millionth time. "If we do anything, they'll kill her instantly!" discouraged Carla for the millionth time. "Yeah, but if we don't do anything, she'll still die!" countered Natsu for the millionth time.

This exact conversation had been repeated several times now; such was their bafflement. It seemed like there was not a single solution where they could save Lucy. They were soundly backed into a corner. And so the endless conversation continued.

"What will we do?"

"Rush in and save Lucy, of course!"

"If we do anything, they'll kill her instantly!"

"Yeah, but if we don't do anything, she'll still die!"

"What will we do?"

"Rush in and save..."

Etc., etc.

And so they argued on. (Kats's note: Please wait a moment while I come up with a solution to the problem angel and I created) As Wendy prepared to renew the cycle, a new idea came to her. Instead of fretting what to do, she instead exclaimed, "I have an idea!" in pure joy of the moment of revelation. Three heads snapped to her. "What?" asked Natsu eagerly. "Tell us, child!" urged Carla. "Hooray!" cheered Happy.

After her joy, doubt crept in again, and she looked down. "Well, I don't know if it'll work, but..." she mumbled shyly. "Well, it's something!" exclaimed Happy. Wendy looked up again. "Well, this is what I thought...

"If we openly try to rescue her, they'll k-...they have her tied up good, so I doubt she can escape on her own. But if there's TWO people helping, escape is a bit more likely. So...what if we send one of us pretending to surrender? Then that person will we trapped with Lucy, and they might be able to escape together."

"Well, that's actually a decent plan," admitted Carla. "Not foolproof, but it is something." Wendy smiled shyly. "Who should be the prisoner?" asked Happy. Silence. "Well, since it's Wendy's plan, it should be her," decided Natsu. "No please!" Wendy wailed, panicking. "I'm no good at that kind of stuff!"

They argued back and forth, until they voted, 2 out of three (Carla remained neutral) that Wendy should go. "Best of luck!" said Natsu as they shoved Wendy into the dimly lit hallway. "Please!" begged Wendy, close to tears. "Aye!" chipped in Happy.

Wendy staggered out into the hallway. "Hello?" she asked hesitantly. "I-I um...surrender, please!"

"Don't apologize!" hissed Carla from the shadows. "Aye!" agreed Happy worriedly. Wendy glanced around. "Ummmm...I give up! You win!" she babbled. "Please, I surrender!" she begged. "White flag! Please!"

"No, no!" hissed Carla is dismay. "You'll never fool them like that, child!" Dust rained down from the ceiling. The onlookers darted into shadows. Wendy flinched. "Please! Please! I surrender!" she wailed. "I surrender! Ummm...Please!"

Finally, as if the gods where answering her calls, someone grabbed her their hand over her mouth and their other arm holding her arms behind her back. "Mmmmmmf!" mumbled Wendy, struggling helplessly. "No, child!" whispered Carla from the shadows. "You WANT to be captured!"

"Well, kid, I thought you surrendered. So why are you struggling?" asked Wendy's captor. Remembering, Wendy shut up and stopped struggling. "Thank goodness," sighed Carla. "Good luck, Wendy," whispered Natsu. "Aye," added Happy.

Wendy's captor dragged her into a secret passage into the wall. She found herself in the cave that was the thieves hideout. She was dragged to the back of the room, to the cell carved into the wall. Wendy was roughly tossed into it. The door slammed shut. She hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground. "Wendy?" a soft voice asked.

"Huh?" asked Wendy, sitting up shakily. A person stepped out from the other end on the cell. "Lucy?" gasped Wendy. It was Lucy; bruised and battered, but alive. Lucy leaned down and helped Wendy up. "What are you doing here?" demanded Lucy. "I came to rescue you!" said Wendy. "Shhh!" urged Lucy. "Rescue me? How? By being captured?" scoffed Lucy.

"Yeah, that was my plan," explained Wendy. Lucy's expression darkened. "That fool!" she raged. "If he had just given over the treasure, we wouldn't be in this mess! Ugh!" Lucy kicked a rock. "Are you talking about Natsu?" asked Wendy. "Yes, that idiot!" raged Lucy.

Now that she was inside, Wendy could see that the cell was much larger than she originally thought. The back stretched into shadowy darkness. "So, do you have an escape plan?" asked Wendy hopefully. "I thought you were here to help me escape!" snapped Lucy. She shook her head. "No matter. I already have a plan. You can help."

"Really?" asked Wendy, eyes shining. Lucy nodded. "Yep! Follow me." She lead Wendy towards the back of the cell, where there were several dips in the floor. "What are these indentations for?" asked Wendy. "There're not supposed to be here," explained Lucy. "I made them."

"What for?" questioned Wendy. "Isn't it obvious?" stated Lucy self-confidently. "There're all holes to freedom! I dug them all to escape." Wendy observed them skeptically. "But why so many?" she asked. "And how did you dig them? This cell is stone." Lucy smiled. "How I dug them? Easy!" she said. "There's tons on scrap metal everywhere in here. A lot of it, even in the cell. They sweep it all under here. Big chunks, too. And there are huge explosions every now and then, which blows even more in here."

"Yeah, but you can't dig holes with little chunks of metal," said Wendy. "Quite the contrary," said Lucy cheerfully. "The rock is pretty soft, when you dig down a bit more. So the larger chunks do quite fine. I bang on the rock and it goes eventually." "Doesn't that take a long time?" wondered Wendy.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but it's not like I have anything else to do," she said. "About the multiple holes...Most of the rock here is too hard to dig quickly, so I'm searching for a softer spot. And I found it! Nice dirt!" Wendy looked at her admiringly. "Did they take your keys?" she asked after a while. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but they didn't know what they did. They were worried I could pick the lock with them. Idiots."

Wendy giggled slightly. "This would go so much faster with Virgo," she sighed. "Yeah," Lucy agreed. "But I can't call her without the key." "Doesn't she always pop in uninvited?" asked Wendy. "Yeah but I can't control that!" wailed Lucy. They each grabbed some metal and started chipping at one of the deeper holes. After thirty minutes, Wendy collapsed backwards. "Can we just get Virgo's key?" she begged. Lucy fell back, also exhausted. "Okay," she panted. They began to brew up a plan.

To Be Continued

Gray/Juvia

Keep in mind poor Gray and Juvia, trapped in the void of fear along with the other resort visitors. We shall return to them soon.

Erza/Gajeel/Levy

"We're taking a job today," announced Erza. "I will decide. Gajeel took a step back. As Erza scanned over the request board, she stiffened with surprise, then leapt up and snatched a new request from the board. "There's trouble," she said worriedly. "What is it?" Gajeel and Levy asked. They peered at the request.

"Defeat a sea monster terrorizing the ocean near Akane resort," read Levy. "I don't get it," snorted Gajeel. "Doesn't that name seem familiar?" pressed Erza. Levy gasped. "But that's where-" Erza nodded solemnly. "That's where Gray and Juvia went for vacation," she finished. Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" asked Levy. Erza shrugged. "Maybe. They can handle themselves, but this monster seems dangerous. It must be trouble if there's a request to eliminate it." "Does it say any more about the sea monster?" asked Levy, peering at the paper. Erza nodded. "Yes. It's so dangerous because it uses a form of emotion magic. It paralyzes it's prey with unimaginable fear, and makes them suffer before it eliminates them." "That sounds terrible!" fretted Levy.

"Yes. We should go investigate the situation," said Erza. They boarded the train to the resort, worry heavy in air (maybe not as much for Gajeel, but he was still slightly concerned). After a few hours, they jumped off the train and walked the extra mile to the beach. They looked up at the enormous hotel. "Something's wrong," stated Erza.

It was dead silent.

No voices, shouts, footsteps. Not even a bird chirped. All that could be heard was the sloshing of the waves as they lapped at the shore. "Proceed with caution," warned Erza. "Yeah, I know," grumbled Gajeel. They slunk into the hotel, every step tentative and silent. They tip-toed around, being careful to be as quiet as their surroundings. "Do you feel that?" whispered Erza.

They all did; the nagging feeling of unimaginable fear, clinging to everything around them. "It must be the sea monster," whispered Levy. Erza flipped through the check-in book. "I know which room they're staying in," she announced, leading the way up. They climbed up, up, up the stairs.

Erza busted down the door ("Was that necessary?" fretted Levy). "Gray! Juvia!" she shouted. There, at the window, Gray and Juvia jumped as if woken from a trance; indeed, they actually were. "Wha-?" gasped Gray. "My love!" wailed Juvia, much to the exasperation of her rescuers.

"What happened?" demanded Gray. "You tell me!" countered Erza. She gave them a brief rundown of the situation. "So let's beat up this monster and save the vacationers!" decided Gajeel. "Let's go!" urged Juvia. They ran down to the beach. They looked at the waves.

"I'll check for the sea monster," said Juvia, walking towards the water. "Take us with you!" called Erza. "It's too dangerous to go alone!" Juvia paused. I can't leave Gray alone with these girls, she thought. "Very well," Juvia said aloud. "Here, take a water bubble so you can breathe."

They dived under the water. Staying in the shallows, under the assumption the fear spell won't work at long range. They were right. Soon, they could see a dark, long shadow slinking through the water around them. "Eeeek!" shrieked Levy. "Come out!" roared Gajeel.

There was a dark snarl that pounded through the water that sent shivers through them. "He sounds angry," shuddered Levy. "Bring it on!" challenged Gajeel. There was another dark snarl, filled to the brim with hate and malice. "Stop it! You're making it angry!" wailed Levy. "What else should we do!?" countered Gajeel. "Stop challenging it!" shouted Levy. "Well, we need to fight it!" responded Gajeel.

"Shut up!" snapped Erza. They shut up. Another snarl ripped through the water. "Show yourself!" called Erza angrily. So much for shutting up, thought Gajeel. The snarl came again, seething with ferocious, uncontrollable anger. Then, a voice, filled to the brim with malice and barely restrained anger spoke. It seemed to echo right inside and out their minds, lashing out in hate at everything around it.

_How did you escape?_ it asked quietly. Its voice was quiet, calm, but they could feel the disbelief and struggling anger behind the words. They all flinched. "Does it matter?" said Erza bravely._ I suppose not,_ the voice admitted._ However, you have made me angry by escaping the fear. You shall regret that. I shall tear you limb to limb and make you suffer unimaginable pain!_

"It's using telepathy to speak to us!" realized Erza in a moment of clarity. "BRING IT ON!" she howled. _Very well,_ snarled the voice, its anger rising._ Perish, ALL OF YOU!_ The snarl came again, louder and angrier than the first few times. "Gah!" wailed Levy.

Then the shadow twisted and lunged. "Ice Make: Prison!" chanted Gray, creating an enormous ice prison. One inside, the sea monster's invisibility faded and it revealed to be an incredibly ugly monster resembling a dinosaur. "Gosh!" gasped Levy.

"Let's take it down!" roared Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Make Lance!"

"Requip! Sea Empress Armor!"

"Water Slicer!"

"I-I'll just let you guys handle it," stammered Levy. The powerful multi-attack flew towards the sea monster, broke through Gray's cage that just moments before the beast had been struggling vainly to escape, and hit the monster. The creature let out a horrible scream, filled with anger and pain and disbelief.

Then there was silence.

"Is it..?" asked Levy. The monster was gone. Just gone. "It disappeared!" exclaimed Gray. "But where did it go?" wondered Juvia. "Do you think the surface is fixed?" asked Levy. "It's the sun the sun is making it invisible!" exclaimed Erza.

"What?" gasped Juvia. Indeed, the shallow waters where they swam was filled with golden light. "It's invisible?!" gasped Gray. They spun around, searching for it. "Look!" exclaimed Levy, pointing. There was a soft shadow drifting through the sand dunes. "There!" shouted Erza. An idea occurred to Gray. "Wait!" he told his teammates. "Let me do this."

He tried, with some, difficultly, to track the invisible creature. Personally, Erza thought ice wouldn't be to keen a choice underwater, but it was obvious he had some sort of plan. Gray Ice-Made a sword, and again struggled to find the creature. "This'll make you easier to find," he muttered to himself.

"Found you!" Gray exclaimed, lunging towards the shadow. He swung the ice sword. *slash* And opened a long cut in the creature's flank. _What?_ wondered Erza, slightly hurt. _If his plan involved sword work, I'd have been just fine!_

The creature howled in pain and briefly became visible; they used this moment to launch another attack. And it was gone again. But now Gray's motives became clear; the wound bled. The creature left a slight red trail where ever it went. Now they could track it with relative ease. He couldn't tell Erza or the beast would have heard. She gave him a nod of approval.

_Oh, my clever prince!_ thought Juvia. They could easily see the monster now. "Yahhhh!" they howled as attack after attack rained down. And it was over. "We saved them!" cheered Levy. They swam to the surface to see several people wandering about the beach, looking confused and dazed. A confused murmuring filled the air. Birds sang again. "Fixed," said Levy with satisfaction.

"Why don't we all take a break the rest of the day?" suggested Erza. "We'll need the strength for the optional challenge tomorrow." Apprehension filled the air. Right. Master's challenge. They had forgotten in the heat of the moment. "Optional," Erza reminded, amused at their reactions. But they all knew they would participate, with prizes for the winning team. "Rest up!"

Back to Natsu/Lucy/Wendy/Happy/Carla

That Evening

Lucy whispered her plan to Wendy, whose face quickly fell. "That'll never work," Wendy sighed. "You sure you don't have another idea?" "Well, it's better than nothing!" snapped Lucy. "But those plans almost never work!" protested Wendy. "They work sometimes," snorted Lucy. "Once!" countered Wendy. ("And that was an anime only episode!" she adds in our minds)

The guards came to give them dinner. Due to poor design, they had to open the door to give the prisoners food. "Plan into action!" hissed Lucy to Wendy. Wendy shuffled back a few steps. There were two guards. They swung open the door and placed the meal on the floor (a scant thing) before getting up and turning to leave. Before they shut the door, Lucy shouted "Wait!" and put on her most convincing sad face. "What?" asked one guard cautiously, for everyone knows sad ladies, especially pretty ones, are men's weakness.

Lucy smiled a pretty smile (or so she thought) (Lucy's note: hey!). "Could you PLEASE do me a favor?" she asked sweetly, voice dripping with sugar. The guards hesitated, struggling. Eventually, one, with much difficulty, said, "No. You're a prisoner, not a guest!"

"Oh, okay then," sighed Lucy, looking so intensely sad and downcast that the guards stopped again. "F-fine," one grumbled reluctantly, giving in. "Just this once." Lucy instantly perked up and she smiled stupidly again. "Yay!" she cheered dumbly. (faking it, of course.) "What do you want, then?" a guard asked.

Lucy pointed across the room. "Could you pretty please get my keys? I collect them and I just feel...s-so sad without them!" she sniffed and looked down, then continued. "I promise they don't open locks! I can show you and everything! Please?"

The guards looked at her face, then down at their feet, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't know," mumbled a guard. Lucy's eyes widened. "Wahhhhh!" she wailed, beginning to fake cry. "N-no! Don't cry!" stammered a guard. "We just don't know if it's a allowed!" said another. Lucy stopped crying and a sly look crept into her eyes. "Oh?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Well, maybe you just need a bit of _persuasion_," she said, striking a questionable pose.

"Oooohhhh!" gasped the guards, looking at her. "Yes, ma'am!" They dashed to get her keys and give them to her. "Why, thank you," simpered Lucy, striking another pose. "Now, go and do your jobs." The guards wandered off, heads in the clouds.

"Fools," snickered Lucy, turning around with her keys. Wendy stared at her wide-eyed. "Y-your seduction plan actually worked!" she gasped in utter disbelief. "I can't wait to tell Happy," said Lucy rather smugly. "He won't believe it." "I don't either," spluttered Wendy.

They waited until night to summon Virgo. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" chanted Lucy quietly. "Do you want to punish me, Princess?" inquired Virgo quietly. "No!" hissed Lucy. "Dig us out of here!" she ordered. "As you wish, Princess," said Virgo. She began to drill into the ground. After a few minutes, Virgo popped up again. "The tunnel is complete, Princess," said Virgo. "Great! Thanks, Virgo!" whispered Lucy. "Let's go!" Virgo returned to her world as Lucy and Wendy shuffled down the tunnel.

The popped out in the dimly lit hallway. "Freedom!" whispered Lucy triumphantly. They made their way back to the hotel. Lucy burst in. "We're back!" she announced. Happy, Carla, and Natsu looked up. "It actually worked?!" gasped Happy. "Yeah," said Wendy from behind Lucy, slightly annoyed by Happy's doubt. "You'll never guess what Lucy did!" she continued. "What?" asked Happy, intrigued.

"My seduction plan worked!" bragged Lucy. "WHAAAAT?!" shrieked Happy in disbelief. "That can't be possible!" As Lucy smugly explained the details, Happy cried tears of joy, much to Lucy's annoyance. "Really furball what you are so happy about?!" Lucy asked, horrified. "Why, yes, Lucy my name is Happy, so why would I not be happy?" Happy exclaimed exasperated.

As they celebrated their victory, Natsu stopped them. "Can we go beat up those jerks now?" he asked. "What?! Why?!" gasped Lucy. "There's no reason; we escaped!" protested Wendy. "Because it was our job to get the treasure, remember," explained Natsu. "We'll be failing the job if we don't get it back...Plus, they're big jerks!"

"We don't need the treasure!" begged Lucy. Natsu shook his head stubbornly. "We are NOT going to fail this job," he said. Lucy sighed; no use arguing with him. "Well, can we at least sleep?" she asked sleepily. "Sure," grumbled Natsu, not tired at all; no use arguing with her.

~End of Chapter~

Kats: And that was Chapter 10 of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: Wow you really wanted to start the end of this didn't you

Kats: I always do the outro. Now, Angel your thoughts?

Angel: Great (I call intro of all the next chapters)

Kats: *absently* Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, the rock city boy

Wendy: What's up, Kats

Kats: Yeah-Hmm?

Angel: Kats recently discovered that the Fairy Tail wiki has videos of all the Fairy Tail theme songs

Kats: It's what I listened to while typing this, and Rock City Boy is quickly becoming one of my favorites

Wendy: I thought Ft. is your favorite

Kats: It's level with Rock City Boy

Lucy: Kats, about my behavior this chapter-

Kats: Got a problem with it? *glare*

Lucy: N-no...

Angel: Wow the commando Kats is revealed

Kats: Yeah yeah yeah...

Angel: Kats is absent right now so I think we can end

Kats: Yeah yeah yeah, the rock city boy

-Angel, Kats, and Cast out


	12. The 12 Hour Race (Real Title Too Long)

~Quick Note~

When Angel speaks **bold is her other personality**

Kats: Hello everybody! This is Chapter 11 of Harmony or Chaos! Hooray!

Angel: Yes finally; Wait I was supposed to open Kats! :(

Kats: If you remember, this is the Day 10 Optional Challenge!

Happy: Guys don't forget our extra special Oc guest Maya Dragon

Maya: Hey Harmony or Chaos lovers

Kats: *gaaaasssssssp* No not you!

Angel: **Really Happy why Maya couldn't it have been Ariana or even Lady Sky, so why did you pick Maya!** Kats, could you please explain what these twists and challenges are to people who don't understand?

Kats: Of course, Angel! Okay...Every 6 days (6, 12, 18, 24, 30) There is a MANDITORY challenge where everybody has to participate. Every 10 days (10, 20,30) There is an OPTIONAL Challenge for anybody who wants to participate. The winners of these challenges earn prizes. And halfway through, the 15th day, there is a MANDITORY challenge to celebrate halfway through the month. These challenges are supposed to build teambuilding and improve relationships. I hope you enjoy them :)

Lucy: This sounds bad...

Kats: The contrary: fun!

Natsu: Wish my group could participate...

Maya: I don't want to be ignored

Kats: don't be sad...you show up day 12 :)

Lucy: That's a GOOD thing?!

Angel: We have something BIG planned for Day 15 *giggle*

Lucy: eeep!

Wendy: I don't wanna!

Kats: It'll be fun!

Natsu: Yeah!

Maya: Please don't ignore me

Kats: *snicker* Lucy, Maya, Angel and I will include Nalu in day 15...

Maya: It should be NaLi you hag I don't care if Lisanna says otherwise (I will force NaLi to happen) *Dark Grin*

Lucy: Gah! *blush*

Kats: Annnnd Gruvia!

Maya: I can accept Gruvia, but I will forever ship NaLi

Kats: Someday...

Juvia: Oh, Kats-sama, Angel-sama, thank you!

Angel: No problem

Kats: Happy here's a fish disclaimer!

Happy: *munch* Angel and Kats do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does!

Angel: And roll the story!

~Huzzah!~

Chapter Eleven

Day Ten: The 12 Hour Race of Wits, Speed, and Patience

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy/Happy/Carla

"I have a plan!" exclaimed Lucy. "That can't be good," snickered Happy. "SHUT UP, CAT!" snapped Lucy angrily. "No, this is a good plan." "Let's hear it!" encouraged Wendy. "Okay!" said Lucy cheerfully.

"So," she began, "we need to get back the treasure, right? Let's give those thugs a taste of their own medicine! We'll write a super annoying note demanding the return of the treasure and send it to them!" Without anything better to do they began to write the note. It turned out something like this:

_Dear People with Stupid Names,_

_We demand the return of the treasure you stole from us. If you don't there'll be big trouble! To spice things up, let's have a fight over it! (Natsu's addition) The winner gets the treasure. Meet us on the outskirts of town this evening!_

_Yours Very Insincerely,_

_Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla_

It was decided that Happy would deliver the letter. Thirty minutes later he returned, panting and looking thoroughly rattled. "They got it, all right!" he gasped, not explaining any more.

A little earlier than 'that evening'

Lucy looked at the flat, dusty plain lined in the distance by brown mountains (they went early). "I don't like our chances," said Lucy. "We can beat them easy!" protested Natsu. "I don't doubt your skill," said Lucy. "But there's so many!" Then she paused.

She clapped. "I have a plan!" "Will Lucy keep her good plan streak, or will it fail?" snickered Happy. "IT'S NOT A RARE THING, CAT!" snapped Lucy. She turned back. "Anyways, I think I have a plan. We'll need Virgo, though. Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"I await punishment, Princess," said Virgo. "Enough about that!" Lucy snapped. "Here's my plan." She motioned Natsu and Virgo closer.

*whisper, whisper*

"Good plan, Princess," acknowledged Virgo. "Not bad," agreed Natsu. "What is this plan?!" demanded Happy. "It sounds intriguing," commented Carla. Virgo walked out and began to dig a multitude of holes all over the plain. "It's an underground tunnel system," explained Lucy, but saying no more.

That Evening

"I hope this works," whispered Lucy, looking at the thugs before her. There must have been at least a hundred of them. There was a distance of about fifteen feet between the two groups. The majority of Virgo's holes lay on the enemy side; in fact, only one was on Lucy's side. Natsu was standing just behind this hole.

"Ready?" Natsu called out aggressively. "Ready to get beat?!"

"ATTACK!" hollered Snap. The thugs began to move forward. "Now!" shrieked Lucy. Natsu drew in breath.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he hollered. But instead of directing the flame at the attackers, Natsu aimed his flame attack to the hole in the ground in front of him. The attack lasted a few seconds. Then Natsu looked up. There was a split second of confused silence. Then in happened.

*WHOOOSH*

Fire erupted from the ground on the enemy side. They let out surprised shouts. It was like there were tons of mini fire volcanos all over the enemy side. If you remember, Lucy had Virgo dig a system of tunnels underneath the plain. When Natsu shot his fire down the tunnel, it traveled through the tunnels and scorched the enemies. That was Lucy's plan.

There was panic for a few seconds as the fire took out more than half of the enemy. Then it died off and the plain was bathed in the cool quiet of sunset again. Then flames illuminated everything once again as Natsu made his charge. "Yahhhhhh!"

Happy attacked also, attacking the thugs with food. Wendy, Lucy, and Carla did participate, just not as much. They were confident Natsu could handle it. They were right. After five minutes, the thugs were splayed unconscious across the field. "Now give us the treasure!" demanded Natsu smugly. A shaking thug pointed to a wooden chest near the end of field.

"Success!" exclaimed Natsu. "And Lucy's plan worked, too!" added Happy.

"SHUT IT, CAT!"

~Earlier that Day~

*At the Guild Hall*

"Welcome to the Day 10 Optional Challenge!" said Master with much enthusiasm. "This is all the attendance?" he asked, disappointed. Four groups had shown up. They are as follows:

Gray/Juvia: Light Blue

Erza/Gajeel/Levy: Red

Elfman/Mira: Dark Blue

Evergreen/Jet/Droy: Green

"You will be using the same team colors as last time. You will also be linked by the same bracelets. If you get too far apart, the bracelets will pull you together," explained Master. "That's good and all, but what is this challenge?" demanded Gajeel impatiently. Master ignored him.

"The winner of this challenge gets ONE ticket to Akane Resort." Attention sharpened. "Among additional prizes, of course." "What is this challenge?!" raged Gajeel. "The challenge is a obstacle course," Master said, ushering them outside. "Whoa," some of them murmured. "It's tiny!" Gajeel spat out. "It is now," said Master. He snapped his figures.

The track grew and grew to enormous size. "What happened to Magnolia?!" spluttered Gajeel. They stood at the start line. In front of them was a long, long track lined by thinks such as walls, spikes, trees, hedges, and an underwater section. Speckled over the dirt track were holes, more spikes, lava and water pits, and hurdles. There was a moan of misery. "Have fun!" called Master cheerfully. "Put on a good show, okay? Magic is allowed in any form!"

"Go!"

They ran off, struggling to keep up with each other. "High speed!" shouted Jet confidently. *THUD* As if there were an invisible chain connecting him to his teammates, Jet jolted to a stop, violently jerking Droy and Evergreen. He tried to go fast multiple times but with the same results, much to the annoyance of his sibling team.

Elfman and Mira set off at a steady running pace, neck to neck with the other two teams. "Love shall make me go faster!" exclaimed Juvia. Erza, Gajeel, and Levy kept up. Gray smiled slyly. "Ice Make Floor!" he shouted. As the other teams slipped and slid he waltzed over the floor, skating, bring Juvia along.

"In the lead!" Gray said to Juvia. "My love is so clever!" Juvia whispered to herself. As they dodged arrows and leapt hurdles, the other teams stayed at their heels. "Magic, huh?"" said Erza. "Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" She quickly melted the floor Gray was making and requipped to her basic armor. "Keep up!" she shouted back to Gajeel and Levy. "Coming!" shouted Gajeel angrily.

Mira and Elfman clung to their tracks, preforming their respective takeovers to increase speed. Meanwhile, the team in last was struggling. "Keep up!" Jet complained. "It's not out fault we're not as fast as you!" snapped Evergreen. "If you fools weren't holding me back I'd just fly!"

"Holding YOU back? You're the slow one!" snapped Jet. "Let's start running!" wailed Droy. And so on. "They're gaining fast!" warned Juvia glancing over her shoulder. "Keep them occupied!" ordered Gray. As Juvia shot jets of water backwards, gray set several patches of ice behind them. Erza kept her eyes straight ahead as she nimbly dodged the water and leapt the ice. Gajeel was close behind and Levy was struggling to keep running. "We have to keep up with Gray's team!" Erza ordered her team. "Slow down!" Levy gasped for air.

"Juvia keep going, we are almost there!" Gray urged her. "Anything for you, Gray-sama!" Juvia swooned. "Ugh! Stupid finish line," Gray moaned as the finish line got farther away. "Strange," panted Juvia. "The finish line seems to be farther away." "It doesn't just SEEM. It IS!" raged Gray as the finish line drifted away again. "What a trick!" exclaimed Juvia. Gray nodded. "And all we can do is play along!"

The other groups had noticed this as well. They roared with frustration as the finish line ran from them. Hours may have passed as the fruitlessly chased the finish line. "Uggh! Juvia please tell me we are almost there!" Gray muttered softly. "Sorry, Gray. It's still far away," Juvia muttered back.

They ran for what seemed like forever when the impossible happened; the finish line stopped. The sun had set long ago. Gray and Juvia stumbled over the live and collapsed on the ground, panting. Erza's team came next. They tripped walking over the live and fell next to Gray and Juvia. Mira and Elfman came crawling next, falling to the ground next to the others. Last, and probably least, came Evergreen, Jet, and Droy, fell over the line.

"Congratulations! You have completed the race!" said Master cheerfully. All he got were groans. "No enthusiasm these days," snorted Master. Soon, the faint sound of snoring could be heard. "Aw, they're so tired I couldn't give them their awards," Master whined. Then as if master's words had been heard the teams groggily shot up from their trance-like slumber... And then fell back down.

"Tomorrow, then," Master shrugged.

~End of Chapter~

Kat: And that was Chapter 11 of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: Funnier than usual am I right

Kats: *slump* I am done! Dead out of ideas...moan

Lucy: Aw, what's wrong? *not really caring*

Kats: School was off, so I spent over half the day typing! I need a break...

Wendy: tee hee

Maya: *from a distance* Hey! Guys! Wait for me!

Kats: *snicker*

*thud*

Maya: * a few feet away*Whaaa?!

Kats: Oh, that's just my Anti-Nali force field. You like it?

Maya: Noooo!

Angel: You deserve it, after all you ruined Our World/ Beckoning Shadows.

Maya: I do not

Wendy: Before this gets heated bye guys

-Angel, Kats, and Cast out


	13. Needless to Say

Angel: Hey guys welcome to Harmony or Chaos Chapter 12 (Hah I got the first slot)

Kats: Ugh Angel I do the intro you thief!

Angel: tee hee...and introducing our guest speaker OC, Ariana Dragon!

Ariana: Hello!

Kats: Ohh look it's Angel's-

Ariana: Shut it, Kats

Kats: heh

Everybody else: Huh?

Kats: I only say it because-

Angel: That's enough

Lucy: What are your talking about?

Kats: Heh ignore me...gotta get my writing spirit back on but I've been typing so much!

Angel: Stop complaining

Ariana: It's your fault!

Wendy: Should we start the chapter?

Kats: Yeah go ahead...Ariana disclaimer!

Ariana: Kats and Angel don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

~Huzzah!~

Chapter Twelve

Day Eleven: Needless to Say

Natsu/Lucy/Wendy

"Home sweet home!" sighed Lucy. "Urk," groaned Natsu. "It is nice to be back," said Wendy. They were walking down the streets of Magnolia to the guild hall. "I'm glad we missed that Day 10 challenge...I don't need that kind of stress..." said Lucy with much relief. Wendy agreed very much. Natsu, not so much, but he wasn't in the state to complain about anything, still nauseous from the train ride.

They walked into the guild hall. "How about a small job?" suggested Lucy. "Sure!" agreed Wendy. Natsu groaned. Lucy quickly scanned over the board. A puzzled expression came over her face. "That's weird," she muttered. "What is it?" asked Wendy. "There are so many train jobs...protect this train, protect that train." "That is weird," said Wendy. A evil grin spread across Lucy's face.

"They pay really well..." she snickered. Natsu knew what was coming and recovered enough to protest. "No! No trains!" he begged, feeling sick just thinking about it. "This'll be fun..." laughed Lucy.

Needless to say, they spent the entire day on trains.

Happy/Carla

"That was a bit much excitement..." sighed Carla as they flew over Magnolia. "What do you want to do, sweet Carla?" asked Happy. "Spend the day off," she sighed. "Aye," agreed Happy, a little disappointed. They flew to Lucy's apartment and climbed to the attic. "I'm taking a nap," decided Carla, walking into the blanket house. "I'll be at the guild hall," said Happy, flying out the window.

At the guild hall, Happy munched on some fish, then looked around bored. He turned towards the request board just in time to see Lucy taking several requests off the board at the same time. He flew over to her. "Why all the requests?" he asked. Lucy showed Happy the train jobs. "He deserves it," she snorted, pointing towards a downcast Natsu. "Can I come with you?" asked Happy. Lucy shrugged. "Sure. Is Carla okay with it?" "Aye!" replied Happy, not thinking.

That Night

Happy flew into Lucy's apartment, sleepy, only to be confronted by an angry Carla. "What happened to being at the guild hall, tomcat?" she demanded. "U-uh," stammered Happy, remembering what he said. "Sorry, Carla," was what he said. Carla narrowed her eyes.

Needless to say, she proceeded to scold him for the next thirty minutes.

Gray/Juvia/Erza/Gajeel/Levy

They woke up in the same spot they fell asleep, at the finish line. The race had shrunk, so they were behind the guild hall. Gray looked up. There was a long table covered with prizes. Master was standing next to it. "Good morning!" Master said cheerfully. "You placed first, so you get the grand prize and first pick." Gray and Juvia stood up, still unsteady on their feet. Juvia looked at the grand prize, a ticket to Akane Resort. It read: One room with a single king sized bed-Juvia fainted-...just kidding! Two beds!

Gray rolled his eyes. As the others halfheartedly picked through the prizes, somebody muttered "That was so not worth it." to the agreement of everyone. "Is this some kind of punishment?" wondered Gray.

Needless to say, Master gave him an innocent smile.

~End of Chapter~

Kats: And that was Chapter Twelve of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: 0.0 that's it

Ariana: That was awfully short

Lucy: It was pretty brief

Wendy: Usually you guys write a ton more!

Kats: Well, there was a day off in school...and I spent more than half that day typing...

Lucy: That's a long time...

Kats: Long story short, I am not in the mood (totally out of it), and Angel is too busy half the time so I do most of the writing

Angel: You do not do most of the writing, I help

Ariana: Calm down

Kats + Angel: Fine

Lucy: But seriously guys that was only 520 words

Angel: It was...

Kats: You counted?

Lucy: Yes it was short enough for me to count

Angel: Waah that's worse than Our World

Ariana: I second that

Wendy: Don't discourage the authors Lucy

Levy: Yeah Lu-Chan that's not nice even though their not nice. Even they don't deserve this.

Kats: ughh I told you I'm out of it right now! and whaddya mean NOT NICE?!

Ariana: Guys don't harp on the authors

Lucy: Pfff sorry

Kats: *gleam* Ah, but I have an excellent strategy to get back in it and get some ideas

Angel: Would you be so kind as to enlighten us Kats

Kats: Manga..(picks up FT manga) and music! (plays FT theme songs)

Ariana: Nice

Lucy: How will that work?

Kats: Well, FT music is totally awesome, and it's just the thing to inspire me

Wendy: Guys this ending is getting a little too long.

Kats: *jamming to music* Next chapter! next chapter I'll be better!

Angel: Really for the awesome TWIST

Kats: Yep! I'm excited for that!

Wendy: Guys this ending is too long...

Angel: Fine ending now...

-Angel, Kats, and Cast Out


	14. Hide and Seek (real title too long)

Kats: Hello everyone! This is Chapter 13 of Harmony or Chaos!

Angel: Hey guys its time for the TWIST:)

Kats: *punching the air* I am REJUVINATED!

Lucy: So manga + music worked, huh?

Kats: Yeah! I'm all fired up now!

Natsu: That's my line!

Angel: Happy who's today's guest?

Happy: Hmm *Shuffles list* Today it is Drake Dragon all the way from Our World

Drake: Hi Guys

Ariana: Did you forget the coupons again!?

Angel: Umm Ariana your spotlight was last chapter

Ariana: I don't care

Angel: Story crew please take Ariana back to Beckoning Shadows...

Story Crew: Yes Ma'am

Kats: YEAAAHHHHH!

Angel: Well somebody is sure really peppy today!

Lucy: She has her days

Kats: :)

Drake: Can you guys start the story now!

Angel: Maybe, Maybe not

Kats: HUZZAH!

Angel: Isn't that your new favorite word?

Kats: No what makes you say that?

Angel: Because for the last few chapters Huzzah has been placed right before the story started by not me but you!

Kats: Well we need SOMETHING cheerful to start the chapter, right?

Angel: Yeah I guess you are right

Kats: You are ** this close to ruining my good mood...and its over...give me a second *music* *looks out window*

Lucy: This time it wasn't my fault

Angel: *Glare*

Wendy: Nobody here owns Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

Kats: *listening to music, looking out window* HUZZAH!

~Huzzah!~

Chapter Thirteen

Day Twelve: The 24-Hour-Hide-and-Seek-Stick-With-Your-Siblings-All-Day Challenge

Everybody: The Guild Hall

"Welcome!" greeted Master cheerfully. "Who's ready for the next twist!?" There was a sleepy groan from the audience. "No enthusiasm!" snorted master. Who wouldn't be sleepy that early in the morning? It was midnight, the first minute of Day 12. The twist would run from that midnight to the next midnight: 24 hours.

"So, do you want to hear the challenge?" asked Master. There was a nervous silence. What nightmare would he put them through this time? "It's the 24-HOUR-HIDE-AND-SEEK-STICK-WITH-YOUR-SIBLINGS-ALL-DAY CHALLEGE!" There was a confused silence. That was it? Hide and seek? There had to be some catch to it. Master explained the rules.

"Of course, you are required to stay with your sibling team. The magic bracelets will prevent you from going too far from each other. Each round will last two hours, no more, no less, so there will be 12 rounds. There will be one seeker, and everybody else hides. You get teleported back to me once the seekers sees you, where you will wait out the rest of the round. All types of magic are permitted as seeker, but no fighting. Understood?" They nodded to show comprehension. "Your teams colors will be the same as last time," Master said, passing out the magic bracelets.

As people tried to wake themselves, Master chose the seeker team. "Gray, Juvia, since you won the Day 10 challenge, you get to be the first seekers." Gray and Juvia nodded, while Natsu scowled. "If we were here on Day 10, we could be the seekers first." "It was your fault we were late!" snapped Lucy. "Besides, I doubt we could have won." "From what I've heard, I'm glad we weren't there," murmured Wendy.

"Your playing field will be all of Magnolia and the forest beyond!" declared Master. (deeming it unsafe for the citizens, Master paid them all to go on a vacation to Akane Resort) They stepped outside. "You will have ten minutes to hide!" shouted Master. "BEGIN!" The groups of Fairy Tail scattered.

Round One: Start!

Most people hid in alleys and behind trash heaps and boxes. Again, we will focus on the main characters here. Without a better idea, Erza's group hid in the Fairy Tail guild hall cellar. Happy and Carla hid in Lucy's attic. Since they were the only ones who could fit in there, and nearly nobody knew of its existence, it was the ideal hiding spot.

"Where will we go?" fretted Natsu/Lucy/Wendy. "Let's hide in the forest!" suggested Wendy. "Good idea!" agreed Natsu. They started running towards the forest. "Wait!" protested Lucy, but her words fell upon deaf ears. "No! Simple math! Fire+Forest=Disaster!"

They found an abandoned treehouse. "Up there!" said Wendy pointed. As they began to climb up, Lucy said, "Natsu, it's better you stay down here." "Why?" asked Natsu. "I a little worried about you starting a forest fire," said Lucy bluntly. And so Natsu walked around the tree on ground while Lucy and Wendy sat in the tree house.

Meanwhile, the timer had run out. Juvia started by creating a huge flood, washing out almost all of the teams. All of them except for our main characters, actually. They scoured the buildings next, finding Erza's team, then stood there, a little lost (they didn't know Lucy had an attic).

"We haven't checked the forest yet," said Gray. They walked to the forest. Natsu's group would have probably remained unfound had they all been in the tree house. However, Gray spotted small sparks and a flash of pink through the trees and found Natsu, which ended it for the entire group. They didn't see the tree house, though. Fire shows up more in the dark, I suppose.

They searched the rest of the time for Happy and Carla, but to no avail. The game ended and everybody was teleported back to the guild hall.

Round One: Complete!

"Congratulations to Happy and Carla, Team White, for not being found at all!" announced Master. "As a reward, they get a quick snack." "Snack?" gasped Natsu. "What would you like?" asked Master. "Fish!" exclaimed Happy. "Tea would be fine," said Carla.

"Master," said Lucy, "can these bracelets block magic?" Master gasped. "Right! I forgot to make them do that! Thanks for reminding me, Lucy!" "You mean I lost because of your forgetfulness?!" she raged. After the cats had finished eating, Master chose the seekers. "Team Orange! Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy!" "Huh?" gasped Lucy.

Round Two: Start!

In the dark of night, Fairy Tail scattered again. Everybody chose the same spots. Gray and Juvia went to the lake (or whatever it is) behind Fairy Tail and found a deep spot. Juvia created a water bubble and they camped out underwater. Pretty clever.

"Ten minutes is up," said Master. "Go and find them!" Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy walked into the city. Lucy summoned Plue. "Plue, go search the city, please!" she told Plue. "Puuuuuun!" Plue waddled off. "Clever," said Wendy. "Okay!" exclaimed Lucy. "Do your thing!"

With Natsu and Wendy sniffing everybody out, and Plue finding people left and right, they found nearly everybody extremely quickly. Only Gray and Juvia and Happy and Carla were left. Natsu grumbled

something. "What is it?" asked Lucy. "Smell something disgusting," snorted Natsu, leading them right to Gray and Juvia. "That explains the smell!" laughed Natsu.

"Only Happy and Carla left," said Lucy. She looked around. "They could be anywhere! Where would Plue not search?" Natsu shrugged. "Dunno. Did you lock your apartment or something." It struck her. "The attic!" she exclaimed, running towards her place. Lucy swung open the door, stormed up the stairs, and swung open the attic door. She stuck her head through the trapdoor.

"Found you!" she exclaimed to a shocked Happy and Carla. They were teleported to the guild hall.

Round Two: Complete!

"You found everybody in record time!" exclaimed Master, surprised. "Well, take your victory snack!" Lucy and Wendy both said they were fine while Natsu munched on fire. For being last found, Happy and Carla got food as well. Once the required two hours for each round was up, Master announced the next seekers. "Team Dark Blue! Mirajane and Elfman!"

Round Three: Start!

With the sky still dark, Fairy Tail scattered. Gray and Juvia pulled the same underwater thing (Juvia was allowed to use magic), while Natsu's group camped out in the tree house, since Natsu's magic was disabled. Happy and Carla pulled another attic hideaway, but Erza's group tried some variety.

"The cake shop?" spluttered Gajeel. "Yes," said Erza seriously. "They'll totally find us here!" protested Gajeel. "Yes, but we get to feast on delicious cake until then!" countered Erza, a sparkle in her eyes. As it would be, Erza bribed the cake shop merchant to stay and give her cake. Needless to say, it didn't take them very long to be found, but the cake WAS tasty.

While Mira used Satan Soul and scanned from the skies, Elfman searched the city on foot ("Hide and seek is MANLY!"). Mira spotted Gray and Juvia from above, but Natsu's group was relatively well sheltered. After about an hour, Natsu's group and Happy and Carla were the only ones left. While Elfman scoured Lucy's apartment, Happy sneezed.

"Tomcat!" hissed Carla angrily. And so they were found. Elfman and Mira searched and searched, but the forest was dense and dark and they didn't spot them. Really, it was pure luck Natsu's team even found the treehouse in the first place. Eventually, time was up (there were about five minutes between rounds, taken from the two hours) Everyone was teleported to the guild hall.

Round Three: Complete!

Natsu's team got their little victory snack. Lucy and Wendy both said they were fine while Natsu munched on fire again. Master announced the next seekers. "Team White! Happy and Carla!" Happy and Carla looked up in surprise.

Round Four: Start!

As the sun began to rise, casting Magnolia into the morning light, Fairy Tail scattered. This time, Erza's ground went to the metal working shop. "They'll totally find us here!" protested Erza. "Yeah, but I

get to eat some iron!" countered Gajeel. Gray and Juvia went to the same spot as before, as well as Natsu/Lucy/Wendy.

Happy and Carla scouted high above, picking out people from above, which was how they found Gray and Juvia. After the aerial scout, they searched the buildings, finding several more. At this point, only Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were left. Then Happy and Carla searched the forest. With the help of the dim daylight, and flying some ways above the ground, they spotted Natsu's group. Everyone got teleported back.

Round Four: Complete!

Natsu's group got another victory snack for being last found. They still held the record for shortest seeking time. Master announced the seekers, Team Maroon (Cana/Gildarts).

Round Five: Start!

The sun had fully risen and shed light all over Magnolia. The teams scattered. This time, Erza's group went to the library. "We're going to the library!" declared Levy. "The library!?" spluttered Gajeel. "It doesn't seem like the most logical place," said Erza. "Ugh!" exclaimed Levy.

"The cake shop and metal shop weren't logical either! It's MY turn to find a dumb place to hide that I can enjoy. We're going to the library!" Erza and Gajeel couldn't argue with that, so they went to the library. Levy built a book fort and dropped down to read. Everybody else chose the same locations.

Team Maroon didn't do so well. Cana may have been able to track their locations with cards, but she was too busy stopping Gildarts from destroying the entire city to find people. The result? They did it the old fashioned way: search on foot. It was slow going, and they ran out of time, making it a 3-way tie for last found between Gray/Juvia, Happy/Carla, and Natsu/Lucy/Happy (that treehouse was well camouflaged). Everyone was teleported back to the guild hall.

Round Five: Complete!

Nobody got a snack because it was a tie. Master announced the next seekers, Team Pink (Wakaba/Reedus).

Round Six: Start!

Fairy Tail scattered in the light of day. Erza had really had it so she chose a serious hiding place. "Uh, Erza? You sure this will work?" asked Levy. "Yes, I'm sure," responded Erza. Everyone else chose their usual spots. The seekers went out. Team Pink searched on foot, which took a while. On the rocky hills surrounding Magnolia, they found something strange. There was a cave in the rocks that tunneled deep into the rock, but that wasn't the strange thing.

The strange thing were the dozens of swords floating outside the entrance, making it impossible to enter. Erza's theory: If they can't get in the cave, they can't see us. Unfortunately, Wakaba sent smoke into the to knock them out into view. Oh well. Next time, maybe. Now, the others' hiding spots proved to be quite effective, and they were the only ones left...again. Eventually, Team Pink ran out of time. Everyone was teleported to the guild hall.

Round Six: Complete!

Everybody got a victory snack to celebrate halfway through. Everybody felt relived they were halfway through. Master announced the next seekers, Team Red. "Erza, Gajeel, and Levy!" "Yes!" exclaimed Gajeel.

Round Seven: Start!

As they dashed off, Lucy's brain was working. "Wait!" she said, stopping her team before they could automatically go to the forest. "I have a plan to stop Gajeel from tracking us by scent!" she said. She lead them in a loopy, roundabout way to her apartment, where she ran through and locked every single door in there. She locked the front door on the way out. The she lead them to the forest, backtracking and going in circles. When they reached the forest, she ran them around again in a crazy path, looping around trees. Finally, she climbed the tree next to the treehouse and jumped into the treehouse from there. She was followed by Natsu and Wendy.

"What was that for?" asked Natsu, annoyed. "I'm making harder for Gajeel to track us! They'll waste all their time picking the locks in my apartment and following the erratic trail we left," hissed Lucy. "Clever," whispered Wendy admiringly.

Everyone else chose the same spots. Erza scouted above using Flight armor, which is how they spotted Gray and Juvia, while Gajeel and Levy searched the ground. When they reached Lucy's apartment, Lucy's trick sure fooled them. While they picked the lock, time ticked. While they picked more locks, time ticked. While they followed Lucy's scent, Erza was way more productive. Eventually, Gajeel concluded Lucy's team was not in the apartment. "She tricked us!" scowled Gajeel. "Clever, Lucy," mumbled Levy, appreciating her friend's intelligence.

Soon, Natsu's group was the only one left, and the seekers thew all their skill into finding her, although they mostly depended on Gajeel. Lucy's precaution worked quite well, leading the seekers along an illogical path through Magnolia. When they finally reached the forest, it became even trickier to find them (Lucy had climbed up and down several trees). Just as they neared the treehouse, time was up. Everyone was teleported back.

Round Seven: Complete!

Natsu's team got another snack, and it began to rain. ("Could this get much worse?" sighed Levy). Master announced the next seekers, Team Purple (Macao/Romeo/Nab).

Round Eight: Start!

In the pouring rain, the Fairy Tail groups scattered. Everyone chose the same hiding spots, Erza pulling the swords and cave combo. Team Purple did it the old fashioned way, searching on foot. when they encountered Erza's sword cave, Macao used purple flare to fish them out. Oh well. Next time, maybe. They searched until Gray/Juvia, Happy/Carla, and Natsu/Lucy/Wendy were left. They didn't find them. Time ran out and everybody was teleported to the guild hall.

Round Eight: Complete

(Kats's note: okay ummm what time would it be now? Angel's Note: 4:00pm)

Master announced the seekers, Team Green (Evergreen/Jet/Droy).

Round Nine: Start!

While the clouds cleared up and revealed the sun nearing the horizon, Fairy Tail scattered. Needless to say, they all chose the same spots. Team Green argued so much they only found one group the entire two hours. While they trudged around, the bored teams did things to pass the time. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy climbed down from the tree and played I-Spy and their own mini hide and seek game. They also went fishing. Juvia created water furniture within the water bubble and imagined it being a house shared with her love, Gray. Gray played with his Ice-Make magic, creating various items. Gajeel mined for iron in the cave, while Levy messed with Solid Script. Erza amused herself by sharpening and shining her swords. Happy and Carla busied themselves building the blanket fort in the attic. Eventually, the timer rang and everyone was teleported to the guild hall.

Round Nine: A Huge Disappointment!

Master was a little disappointed in that round, and he made it quite clear by giving everybody but the seekers a snack. He announced the next seekers, Team Yellow (Freed/Max).

Round Ten: Start!

As the sun sank below the horizon, casting Magnolia into darkness, Fairy Tail scattered. Team Yellow searched the old fashioned way, scouring in the city on foot. At one point, Max fell into the water...right into Juvia's water bubble. "Ahhh!" exclaimed Juvia just before she and Gray teleported to the guild hall, ending the water bubble spell. Max ended up spluttering towards the surface. When they found Erza's sword cave, Max chased them out with sand.

Eventually, Happy/Carla and Natsu/Lucy/Wendy were the only ones left. Lucy had taken some of the spare time the previous round to camouflage the treehouse even more. Team Yellow was unable to find them, so time ran out and everyone was teleported back to the guild hall.

Round Ten: Complete!

Master announced the next seekers, Team Black (Warren/Bickslow).

Round Eleven: Start!

Under the starry sky and glowing moon, Fairy Tail scattered. As before, everyone chose the same spots. Bickslow sent his 'babies' to search for people and Warren searched with telepathy. As a result, they were working quickly. When they searched Lucy's apartment, Warren said he was SURE there was someone there, but they didn't see anybody, as Lucy's attic was not common knowledge.

As a result, Happy and Carla stayed the entire two hours. They came close, very close, to finding Natsu's team, but Lucy had masked the treehouse with leaves and branches, very effectively. They prevailed. Round Eleven ended early, and everyone was teleported to the guild hall.

Round Eleven: Complete!

Lucy did not like the evil grin on Master's face. "Round 12 will be a bit different," he said, still grinning. "I will be the seeker!" Shocked silence. "Whoever I find doesn't get teleported, they get chased!" More horror. "If you can escape, try and hide again! If you can't, you lose!"

Round Twelve: Start!

In the black of night, people desperately tried to find the best hiding spot possible. Erza filled the entire cave with swords. Juvia sunk the water bubble even deeper. Happy and Carla buried themselves. Lucy covered the entire treehouse in disguises and hid in a corner.

For the entire time, they listened to shouts and thuds coming from the city, adding more swords, going deeper, more leaves, more blankets. Eventually, Master came into the forest. Lucy held her breath, as did Wendy and Natsu. He looked around...came near their tree house and...

…..walked right past it. Not only until Master left the forest did Lucy exhale with relief. At the lake, Master strolled past the shore...Juvia sunk deeper...Gray held his breath...Master came closer and...

…...walked right past them. Gray and Juvia sighed with relief. At the rocky hills, Master strolled past the cave...Erza added more swords...Master looked at the cave...came closer and...

…...said, "Clever idea, Erza." They sighed with relief. At Lucy's apartment, Master walked upstairs...Happy and Carla burrowed farther into the blankets...he neared the attic entrance...he came closer and...

…..walked right back outside. Happy and Carla sighed with relief. The clock struck midnight. Everyone was teleported to the guild hall. "Congratulations!" cheered Master to the exhausted audience. "Team Orange, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy, fir doing the best overall, you get the grand prize!" Would this be worth it? Lucy didn't think so. "One complaint about this Sibling Program!" Yep. A disappointment. Why was she not surprised.

"That was SO not worth it!" raged Lucy. "Well, I might as well complain." "Go ahead, Lucy," said Natsu. "Complaining is what you're best at, after all." "Ugh!" grumbled Lucy. "Why do I have to stuck with you for an entire month?" "Nice complaint!" said Master. "Now, go get some sleep! It's going to be a big day on the 15th!"

"Whaaaat?!" shrieked Lucy. "What are you shrieking about?" asked Wendy. "The injustice of it all!" moaned Lucy.

~End of Chapter~

Kats: And that was Chapter 13 of Harmony or Chaos! Angel, your thoughts?

Angel: *Laughing too hard and too wickedly*

Lucy: This wasn't nearly as long as the first twist

Kats: Well, you should be excited for Day 15! Angel and I have fun just PLANNING it!

Lucy: meep

Kats: Hahaha Yep, It'll be fun to type!

Angel: *Evil Laughing*

Wendy: Even I'm scared Angel-sama please stop laughing it's scary

Angel: …... Fine

Kats: Wow heh

Wendy: Thank you I'm better now

Lucy: If this was only Day 12 and not 15 what is fifteen going to be and is it really that bad

Angel: Probably

Kats: Not probably it is guaranteed!

Angel: Bye FanWeb

-Angel, Kats, and Cast out


End file.
